Trouble, Tiaras and Temptation
by Nikki16 xoxo
Summary: Bella is heir to the throne of a Greek Island. The only problem is according to old Greek laws, she must be married or forfeit the throne to Edward. Will she be able to go through with an arranged marriage or will the dashing Edward be far too tempting?
1. Happy Birthday Bella

**I don't own twilight.**

**Again dedicated to my Ninja Princess Best Friend Maddie. legendary Viola player.**

**Plus thanks to my hunger games fanatic friend Ciara for the title. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1.

**BPOV**

"Mom, I promise everything is gonna be okay, Carlisle is going to escort me on Grandma's private plane, the drive me to her palace when we arrive." I reassured my mother as we said our goodbyes at the airport.

"Okay honey, I love you, have a good flight." She kissed my cheek and had me trapped in a bear hug. "And make sure you call me as soon as you land."

"I will Mom. I love you. And send my love to Phil too." I kissed her cheek and quickly pulled back.

My Mom had a tendency to worry about me too much. That was why I was glad she had married Phil. Someone to stop her from worrying so much. I guess it wasn't easy seeing your only child going off to live in a forgien with, your mother in law who disapproved you and has always disapproved of you. My mother being the obsessive type she is, probably even got the notion that she'd try and turn me against her.

"Bella, are you ready?" My grandma's chief security guard Carlisle asked me.

I nodded and picked up my small handbag. "I'll call as soon as I land Mom."

**OoO**

I had always been one to fall asleep when traveling, and a five hour flight to some Greek Island was no different. When I opened my eyes, we were flying over crystal blue waters and getting lower.

"Welcome to your new home, princess." Carlisle smiled and pointed at the tiny Island of Trafos just of the coast of the Greek mainlands.

I hadn't spent much time in the place I was expected to be the princess of, but I had spent the last five summers visiting my Grandma here and getting to know the people who expected me to rule them. My Grandmother Esme was going to step down at the end of the month and I was going to take over as Queen... Now that was a scary thought.

"You'll do fine, Bella." Carlisle said as if reading my thoughts. "It's in your blood to rule."

"I hope your right, Carlisle." I sighed as the plane started to land in the cute, but small airport.

"I am." He smiled kindly and extended a hand after the plane had soothly landed.

I looked at Carlisle for a moment. He had goldish greying blonde hair. He had laugh lines in all the right places. He had light aqua blue eyes, he wore dark security guard glasses, and had the little earpiece in his ear, and like all the security guards you see on t.v, he was dressed all in black.

I took his hand and we started to make our way off the plane. When we got off, all my luggage had been unloaded and the limo grandma had sent, was already to go.

"Don't worry princess, I'll have you home soon enough." Carlisle smiled, opened the car door for me and slammed it shut behind me.

It felt so weird to be back in Trafos, I hadn't been back since the summer, because I had to finish up my college courses. Where I'd studied English and Sociology. Even though I had felt smarter after finish college, and after doing my sociology research... I still wasn't perpared to rule a country... Nothing they thought me at college could help me plan for ruling a country, it was pretty daunting.

I sighed, sometimes I missed Alice so much. Alice Brandon had been my best friend since we were toddlers. She was quirky and funny, and could usually cheer me up when I started having a mini heart atacks... Sadly after she had graduated from college, she'd gone off on a road trip around America.

"It's the American Princess!" I could here people on the streets shouting. They kept moving about and ducking down, trying to get a glimpse of me inside the car.

All this extra unwanted attention made me blush. I usually like to be the girl behind the action, not centre stage in the middle of a the hype... Although, Grandma had helped me get used to... I was starting to think it was something I'd never really ever get used too.

"Princess, we're here." Carlisle called lightly from the front of the limo.

I looked out the window and saw the big white palace, that stretched out further then I could see, and the lovely manicured lawns with little trees planted in them. I could see two of the familiar security team and then I could see the men who always around, but I wasn't really sure what they were there for... I could see Tanya, my grandmother's orgainser and then that guy who tapped his big stick after announcing something... And again I wasn't sure of the correct name for him.

I started stroking my cat Jesse. "Are you ready for this Jess?" I whispered, while we were driving up the big long driveway.

All I got was a loud meow in respose. I think she was remembering my grandmother had a dog... Jesse hated dogs.

"Please Welcome Princess Isabella Marie Swan Platt Evenson!" The man who always banged his stick on the ground announced when one of the men in the green suits opened the car door.

Before I could get out, Jesse jumped out ahead of me and up the stairs. I sighed, now I'd have to go find her.

"Welcome back Princess." Tanya bowed before me.

I blushed. "Thank you. It's good to see you again Tanya."

"You too Bella. Your grandmother has made arrangements for you to get ready for your birthday party up in here suite, if you could follow me please."

From the outside it looked like I had it all. A loving mother and stepfather, a lovely grandmother who happened to be then Queen Trafos, and I was the next heir to the throne... But the downside to my beautiful fairytale, was that I had yet to find my prince charming. Hmm... Maybe tonight... My grandmother told me that the law states that the female heir to the throne must dance with all the eligable bachelors that attended... Maybe Prince Charming was among them.

**EsmePOV**

"Is she here?" I asked when I saw Carlisle entering my office.

"She is, and she is slightly nervous." He laughed lightly.

I waved my hand. "She'll be fine. Ruling is in her blood. I was born to rule, as was her father... Now it is Bella's turn."

"Your Majesty, it's time to get ready for the party." Tanya said entering my office.

I nodded, and stood up from behind my desk. "Is my dress ready?"

She nodded and motioned for me to take the lead.

**OoO**

"She's on her way." I could here Tanya telling Carlisle. "She wants a double door entrance." I'm assuming that was to the doormen.

"The Hawk is flying, repeat the Hawk is flying." That was Carlisle, speaking into his microphone connected to all of my security team.

"She is in the hallway." Tanya added.

I took that as my que and continued down the long hallway, when I saw Tanya and Carlisle standing at the double doors to the ballroom, I started to smiled widely and held out my arms so they could get the full effect of dress and even manged to do a little spin aswell.

Carlisle held out a hand, took mine and kissed it. "You look beautiful my Queen, but you are running very late."

I shook my head and smiled kindly at him. "The Queen is never late, everyone else is simply early."

He laughed. "Of course."

"Please Welcome, her majesty, Queen Esme Swan Platt Everson. Queen of Trafos." He banged his stick.

The two doormen opened the wide double doors, trumpets sounded and the two sides of the room seperated to there was a space in the middle.

"Welcome friends, it is a pleasure to have you all here tonight." I smiled at them and they all started to clap. Everyone loved a good party at the palace.

**BPOV**

"Is the dress okay, Princess?" One of my grandmother's lady maids, Kate asked me.

"It's fine Kate, thank you so much for helping me get ready this evening." I said gratfully. Without her and Irina's help, I wouldn't get have been able to dressed. I was far too nervous.

"It's time to get into place." Irina told me, and took me by the hand and place me infront of the double doors leading onto the indoor balancy over looking the ballroom.

The man with the big stick banged it twice, and I could hear my grnadmother speaking.

"You all remember my grandaughter, daughter of Prince Charles Swan Platt Everson." She began.

"Prince Charles, may he rest in peace." I heard the guests saying.

It was funny hearing them calling him 'Charles' My Mom and grandma alway refered to him Charlie when they were talking about him. Altough I'd never known my dad so I had no idea whether he perfered to be called Prince Charles Swan Platt Everson... Charlie Swan... I was going to the latter because it was much shorter.

"So please raise your glasses to my Granddaughter Bella, on her twenty-first birthday party." My grnadmother concluded.

The double door opened wide and the crowd raised their champagne glasses as I step out on the balcony in my midnight blue dress. The night was only begining and I was already getting a headache from the tiara on my head. I hated my birthday... More so now that I found out I was a princess.

I made my way down the staircase, taking extra care so I would fall over my high heeled silver stiletto shoes.

According to tradition I was forced to dance with all the eligible men at the party... Unfortunatly they were to say the least... Not my type.

The first guy I was with was a nobal from Russia. He spoke Russian... And no English... Or even Greek. I can't speak Russian and apparently he can't speak either English or Greek... So as soon as the song ended I polietely excused myself and disappeared into the crowd.

The second guy was a duke from Asia, Eric something... Well he was just a terrible dancer. Now I couldn't dance either, but this guy just took the cake... I mean he actually had to count, while dancing... So unbelievable. Like with the first I quickly made an exit.

I sighed.I needed a break from all the dancing and on top of that meeting the members of parliment. I decided to head to the food table off to the side. My cake, the one grandma had specially made by a famous french baker sat in the centre. I knew that it was delicous, because I had something like it last summer. I quickly scoped out the area, seeing if anyone was looking and took a bit off with my fork.

"Excuse me, are you supposed to be eating that?" Someone said from beind me.

I spun around quickly to defend myself, when I saw my good friend princess Rosalie standing behind me.

"Oh Rose! How are you? What have you been up too?" I asked, giving her a huge hug.

"Oh you know, shopping, and living it up." She grinned and we started walking around the ballroom, catching up on all we'd missed in each others lives.

As we walked I accidently stepped on somebody's foot. "Ohmigod! I am soo sorry!... Are you..." I said. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful man standing infront of me. He had messy bronze hair, and deep forest green eyes you could lost in. "Okay?"

"I'll be okay, your higness." he said bowing. "It was my fault. Please forgive me."

I smiled at him. "Want to exchange insurance policies?"

He shook his head. "That's quite alright. My shoes were far to big anyway. They should fit better now."

I looked after him as he walked away... Prince Charming?

"Excuse me?" I looked up and saw a tall muscular man infront of me. "Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

I nodded. "Sure. What's your name?"

"Jacob, I'm a parliment member from America." He grinned and pulled me out onto the dance floor.

"Ah, a fellow American." I laughed as he spun me around. He wasn't that good of a dancer either, but it didn't really matter. He was funny.

The song slowed to an end and he handed me off to a man, who when we danced I swear he was trying to land a plane. Luckily for me, the handsome man who's foot I'd stepped on tapped his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He asked politely.

The man seemed annoyed but didn't argue with the handsome stranger and stalked off across the ballroom.

He placed both his hands in mine and we started to dance.

"Your timing is excellent. Thank you." I said greatfully.

"Your very welcome, you higness." He said and gazed at me, it made me dizzy.

"Please call me Bella. Your higness is too formal." I hated it. I was used to being a simple girl... Your highness was too grand for me.

"I am Edward." He said simply and continued to spin me.

"Your such a great dancer that my clumsiness isn't even affecting you." I joked.

He gave me a crooked grin, that made my heart melt. "Year of dance practise, finally paying off."

"I'm sorry about stepping on your foot." I aplogized.

"You Bella, can stepon my foot anytime." He kept giving me that crooked grin.

Unfortuantly some prince cut in. "May I?" He asked.

Edward gave him a tight controled smile. "By all means."

We danced until, Tanya came to fetch me. "Eleazer, is looking for you."

"You were looking for my Prime minister?" I asked him when we reached him.

He nodded. "Yes, I've another member of parliment for you to meet."

I sighed wearily and turned to Tanya. "Tanya, how many parliment members are left?" I whispered.

"Just two more, Bella." She replied sympathically.

I nodded. Two that wasn't so bad. I started to follow Eleazar when a waiter accidently knocked off my tiara.

"I am so sorry your highness." He apologized.

I smiled at him. "It's fine. No blood no foul."

A disturbing man with long black hair, with milky eyes and papery white skin, held out my tiara to me.

"You ought to be more careful Princess." She said placing it back on my head. "Someone might try and take this from you."

I looked at him and took in his cryptic message, but I had no time to decifer it, instead, I had to hurry to catch up with Eleazer. That guy freaked me out. I hope I never incountered him again.

* * *

**So this is my new story, and is based loosely on the princess diaries, but lets say this is going to be different then Disney. )**

**So please read and review. :)**

**Thank you :)**


	2. Ancient Greek law

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Ninja Princess Best Friend Maddie. Legendary Viola player ;) xx**

**And thanks to my hunger games fanatic friend Ciara for coming up with the title. x**

* * *

Chapter 2.

**BPOV**

When I woke up that morning, I went over to one of the comfy chairs infront of the t.v in the room and started to watch it, while drink a mug of coffee on of the butlers had brought me in to go with my breakfast.

_"All right, welcome back to the Heidi show. I'm Heidi Volturi and today our special topic is the American Princess Bella." _The presenter said. Hmm it was weird hearing people talk about me on a talk show.

The door creaked open behind me and I heard two sets of heels clacking into the room.

I spun around quickly. "Hi... Who are you?" I asked the two maids cautiously.

"I'm Leah miss." The one with short black hair curtseyed.

"And I'm Emily." The one with long flowing black hair, and a scar on her beautiful face, bowed.

"We're your ladies maids." They both chorused together.

"Leah and Emily. I'm Bella." I said introducing myself.

"We know who you are your highness." They didn't lift their heads from the floor, still bowing low to the ground.

I stared at them curiously and luckily Tanya chose that moment to enter. "Good morning Bella. I trust you slept well. Your grandmother is terribly sorry that your suite isn't ready yet, but you are more then welcome to stay in this guest suite as long as you like... And she is in a confrence at the moment, but would like you to meet her in the dining room."

"Okay... Emm how do I make them stop bowing?" I asked her still staring at Leah and Emily.

"Ladies, back to work." Tanya companded.

They kept bowing til they were out of the room.

"Don't forget the dining room in an hour." Tanya followed them out of the room so she could keep up with all her responsibilities.

I sighed and looked around the room. What would I do for an hour? I had no clue where they'd taken my bags, so trying to find a book to read was completely out of the question... And grandma didn't have a d.v.d player in here, so watching a movie wasn't going to work either.

I got up out of the chair, changed out of my grey sweats and swapped them with a pair of jeans and replaced the string pajama top for a t-shirt and put on a sweatshirt.

I decided to go and take a look around the palace since there wasn't much else I could do.

**EsmePOV**

"The parliament meeting is in session," One of the barristers said opening the the meeting. "Prime minister Eleazer Denali presiding."

"Vicount Mason, you have the floor." Eleazer said to that snake of a man, Aro Mason.

"Thank you Prime minister." He nodded in Eleazer's direction. "The twenty-first birthday of an heir to the throne is of great significances to the public and to the members of parliament. It means that they will be able to inherit the throne, when the Queen or King at the steps down."

I glanced sly at my watch dying to get out of here. I had no idea as to what Aro was getting at. Bella was heir to the throne and she'd just celebrated her twenty-first birthday.

"Vicount Mason, what are you getting at?" Another memeber of parliament asked him. "Princess Bella is next in line for the throne, and Queen Esme has made it clear that before she steps down by the end of the year, she will train her in the ruling of the country."

Aro streched his thin lips into a devilish grin. "It was not Princess Bella with whom I was speaking of."

The whole court was in an uproar. It was out ragous! How could he even suggest that there was another person suited the position of Queen other then my granddaughter?

**BPOV**

I had ened up in a type of art gallery, filled with weird and strange paintings and sculptures by famous Greek artists. I wasn't so much intrested in the artwork as I was in the mysterious staircase. I went with my gut and went up the stairs. At the top of the long staircase, was a thick wooden door with a golden handle.

I looked from left to right and back down the stairs, to make sure no one was watching before I pressed down on the gold handle and opened the door. The room was painted in a gold and glittery colour.

"Oh wow." I gasped and started looking around.

There were paintings of people on the walls. It was a bit creepy... A bit like an old pagen church, but at the same time it was intresting. I ran my hand along the walls, trying to feel the type of material on the walls. As I pressed on the centre of the wall, a door to the left swung opened.

"Oh now that is cool." I whispered, and slowly made my way over to the hidden doorway.

This was quite something. I'd only ever read about hidden doorways in books, or seen them in movies, I'd never actually experieced one. I started into the darkened hallway and ran quickly across to the otherside. I made my way down darkened hallway, when I came the end and I saw a little hatch that lifted up.

I again carefully looked around and lifted it. It was looking in on the parliment's meeting.

"I was speaking of my Nephew Lord Edward Anthony Mason. His father was my brother, his wife was a sixth cousin of prince Charles, which would make him the next in line for the throne." He said smugly.

"What?" I whispered to myself. No way could that be right

"Are you serious?" My grandmother asked outraged from the stand. "The next in line is Bella and that is the end of it!"

"Your highness, I am not arguing that Isabella is not next in line. What I am saying is that according to old Greek Laws Isabella must be married, before she takes the role as Queen."

"You can't be serious!" My grandmother said furiously jumping up from her seat. "You know aswell as I do that, that rule has never been inforced on any female heir to the throne!"

"Because they were all married." He concluded.

"This is the twenty first century for goodness sake! Surely that law has no power today!" My grandmother continued to battle out my case.

The members of parliment were in an uproar, discussing my relationship status. They were all giving limitations to when I had to be married by... Not one of them saying I could rule without a husband. Who's bright idea was it to have an all man parliment?

Marcus Volturi rose from his seat. Being the oldest man in parliament, he held the most authority. "Princess Isabella, has thirty days to find herself a husband."

My grandmother looked at him with defeat. "Minister Volturi... Surely_"

"I am sorry your majesty, your granddaughter has thirty days to find a husband or the Vicount's nephew will take Isabella's place as heir to the throne of Trafos." Marcus sat back down and there was nothing that could be done to change their minds.

"No," I whimpered sadly and closed the hatch.

**OoO**

"Bella? Are you in here dear?" My grandmother called, entering the large dining room.

"They expect me to marry within thirty-days!" I shouted outraged.

She sighed and sat down in the chair next to me. "I see you found the secret hatch looking into the parliament meeting room."

"I can't fallin love in thirty days! It isn't possible! How on earth can I ever fall in love with a man, in thirty days?" I asked in disbelief.

My grandma stared at me with sad eyes until it finally sunk in. I wasn't going to fall in love.

"An arranged marriage? You want me to have an arranged marriage?" I couldn't believe it. In America, arranged marriages were only in movies and very uncommon. I didn't even think twenty first centry people had them.

"Honey, aranged marriages aren't so terrible. I had one." She said pointing at the picture of her and my grandfather, Charles senior.

"Did you love him?" I asked her. In the painting they seemed happy... But something behind grandma's sweet gentle face, was some sadness.

"Well at first we had a bit of a rocky start, but you know as the years pressed on and your father was born, we did manage to grow quite fond of one another and even managed to become friends." She said, lost deep in the memories of her and Charles senior.

"Grandma, I'm sure that was lovely, for you... But I don't want to only be fond of a person... I want to be in love with them. I want my heart to skip a beat everytime their near, and I want to always be with them... Grandma I want true love." I sighed in frustration and started to pace the floor.

"My dear, where did you get all these romantic ideas from?" My grandmother asked curiously.

"Grandma, people have found true love. I know this because they write about it, and they make films about it... They stay married for years! Grandma, I want to be like them." I insisted.

"My darling, those people have time. They can spend their whole lives waiting for that kind of love, because you can not control, when or with whom you will fall in love with..." She said then sighed deeply. "I agreed to an arranged marriage, because it was what was best from my country. They needed a Queen and the only way I could do that was to get married, but Bella, you don't have to follow in my footsteps, you can step down from the thrown and give it to Lord Mason."

I ran my fingers through my long mahgony hair. Should I give up my place as ruler of this country for finding true love that may never happen, or should I do what's right, and marry someone and rule this country, and forget about true love? I looked up at the picture of my father standing tall and proud, he'd given up love for this country...

"There are six generations of Everson's on this wall, and I will have my picture up there next to my father." I said firmly.

So in being true to my country, I was going betraying my own heart...

* * *

**So please review. Thank you xx**


	3. Finding Prince Charming

**I don't own twilight. **

**Dedicated to my Ninja Princess Best Friend Maddie. Legendary Viola player ;) xx**

**And special mention to my hunger games fanatic friend Ciara for giving me the title. x**

* * *

Chapter 3.

**EPOV**

"You Edward, are a born Greek." My uncle Aro said, while pouring himself a drink of whiskey. "You should be king of our country. Not that American."

"Uncle, I couldn't agree with you more... But how can I do that when her and her grandmother are trying so desperately to keep me away?" I asked his and shot another ball with the snooker cue.

He kept smiling and drinking his drink. He was thinking and I could almost see the clogs turning in his head. "Can I have your pool cue for a minute, Edward?"

I handed it over to him. "How does this help me get my way to the crown?" I asked him as he leaned over the table preparing to take his shot.

"I'm going to show something that I learnt when I was studying in France some years ago, a French nobal thought me this lesson." He started to nudge the ball with the cue til it went into the hole he wanted it to.

I looked at him and started to laugh. "Uncle, that is cheating."

He smiled his tight lipped smile. "You've got it."

I started laughing at him. "Uncle, how can I cheat? They've invited me to live with them for the month."

"You know the old saying my boy, keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer." He grinned and left the room.

**EsmePOV**

"Tanya, Lord Mason will be here momentarily with his snake like uncle Vicount Aro Mason." I told her.

"Of course your Majesty. We'll be prepaired." She quickly left to prepare for their arrival.

Carlisle entered with a young boy who I didn't know. He approached my desk. "Your Majesty?"

"Yes Carlisle?" I asked, my heart skipping slightly.

"Riley here is the prime minister's nephew, and he will be interning here for the summer, but he doesn't leave my side. Not even for a moment." He insisted.

I laughed lightly and patted his hand. "It's okay, he has to go back to school in the Autumn."

He sighed and roled his eyes. "He's requested an audience with your royal highness."

I glanced at my watch. "What? Now? I have to go greet the Viscount and his nephew."

"Now, your majesty." I said.

I sighed but not wanting to be rude I motioned for the young boy to step forth. "Riley?"

Carlisle started to move away. "Keep it short. Very short."

Riley gulped and turned to face me.

"Riley, have you met my ladies maids, Kate and Irina?" I pointed to the two girls standing under the window.

"Yes they are quiet lovely." He leaned in very close. "I'm doing a background check on Irina."

I laughed nervously. "Not necessary. I trust these two girls. I knew their mother very well."

He nodded and Carlisle came up behind him. "Time to go now. Your Majesty, Tanya has spotted the car on the driveway."

"Okay time to go." I said, stood up from behind my desk and made my way out of my office.

**BPOV**

I sighed deeply as Leah helped put on the blue jacket that my grandma had bought me. I slipped in on the simple but stylish black shoes and smoothed down the blue dress.

"Princess, the Viscount and his nephew are on their way." Carlisle said entering the room.

I took several more deep breaths before following Carlisle down to the grand hallway to wait with my grandmother for the arrival of the two demon snakes trying to take my crown.

"Is this okay for meeting them?" I asked her spinning around as I entered.

"Very princess like. Very pretty." She smiled and help out a hand to me.

I looked at my grandma for a moment. She was very beautiful. Her long caramel hair was pinned back on her head and she was wearing a classic plaid dress with jacket and sensible heels. On most women it looks awful but grandma pulls it off.

"Carlisle, the Viscount is not staying with us, only his nephew, watch him like a hawk."

"I can't believe that parliament invited this guy to come and stay with us!" I sighed and rested my head on my grandmother's shoulder.

"Honey, parliament didn't invite him, I did." She laughed.

"You what?" I asked confused.

"I wanted to have him strung by his toes in the courtyard... Or locked in the dungeon underneath the palace." Carlisle smiled from where he was proped against the wall.

"I like Carlisle's idea." I said to my grandma.

She shook her head and laughed. "Far to exterme. It is better he be here where I can keep an eye on him."

Carlisle pressed the piece into his ear. "Tanya has just said they pulled up outside." He told us.

I let go of my grandmother and stood firmly by her side.

"How can we be nice to this guy? He is just so rude, and arrogant and self centred!" I muttered while waiting for them.

"Have you ever met him?" She countered.

"Uh... Um... No. But is it really that big of a stretch?" I asked her.

"Well I've never met him either, so we are going to give him the benefit of the doubt." She instructed simply.

"But seriously, out of no where he want to be the king? I mean what is that even about? How come he never stepped forward before?" I demanded.

"Silence my dear. This man can be rude and obnoxious if he so wishes, but we will be the most charming and polite people he has ever met." She said with such certainty.

"Annoucing Viscount Mason, and Lord Mason." Our announcer called from the double doors leading into the hallway.

"Your Majesty," Viscount Aro Mason bowed before my grandma as he entered the room. He was the same man who had made the cryptic comment about somebody trying to take my crown, now I finally understood what he meant. "And the beautiful princess."

"Mason," My grandmother replied politely.

He kissed my grandmother's hand with his snake like lips.

My jaw dropped when I saw who followed in the Viscount. It was the beautiful, handsome angel like man I'd danced with at my birthday party. He was the one trying to steal my crown?

"Your Majesty, may I introduce my nephew, Lord Edward Anthoney Mason."

My grandmother extended her hand not noticing the look of alarm on my face. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiled and bent down to kiss my grandmother's hand. "Thank you so much for the invitation to come and stay with you in your beautiful palace."

"Viscount Mason and Lord Mason, this is my granddaughter Bella." She motioned to me.

Edward smirked at me then bowed. "Your highness."

I refused to dignify that with an answer, instead I turned my head away, refusing to meet their eyes.

"Isbella. Please welcome Lord Mason and his uncle." My grandmother insisted when several, very painful minutes had passed.

Okay, she wanted me to welcome him. I'd welcome him the way I had at my party. I turned my head up and batted my eyelashes flirtatiously. "Lord Mason." I took hold of his hands. I raised my foot and stomped down on his shine black shoes and turned away.

Edward started to double over in pain, and gripped at his leg. "She always does that when we meet." He joked.

I ignored them all and started running down to hallways towards the kitchen. I knew my grandmother would make excuses for my unlady like behaviour.

When I reached the kitchen, I took a tub of ice-cream from the freezer, and sat down at the counter with a large spoon. Shortly after I'd sat down grandma came into the kitchen.

"Bella, what was that?" She asked angrily.

"Look I know I disgraced you infront of the Vicount, but it turns out that yeah, I do know Lord Mason, he was at my party and we talked and we danced, and I felt something... God I was so stupid!" I ranted furiously.

She pouted then gave me a sympathtic look. "Well that kind of behaviour is not acceptable for the future ruler of this country... But since I'm your grandmother, I've got to say I would have done exact same thing."

I laughed. "I'll try to restrain myself in the future."

She held out her hand. "Come with me. Your suite is ready."

**OoO**

The two doormen opened the door to my suite. It started of with a small entance way, with a beautiful wooden intable with flowers on it. It went on to lead into a small sitting room, with a pick couch small coffee table and other chair. There where cabinets, made with beautiful designs. Across from the sofa and chairs was my bed. It was four poster, with purple bedding a mulitple pillow.

"Grandma, this is my room? Ohmigod! This is so cool!" I squealed with excitement.

"Glad you like it. Now I have something else to show you." She went off into another room. She handed me a romote control and told me to point it at a wall with a fresco on it.

When I pressed the button on the control, the wall split apart to reveal a walk in wardrobe.

"Oh now this is just so awesome!" I gasped. I'd never really been into fashion, but even a person so oposed to fashion would love this.

"Would you like to explore it a bit?" She asked biting her lip, motioning for me to go into it.

"Yeah!" I started moving inward when I saw a whole wall dedicated to shoes. "Oh now I love those! They are gorgeous."

"Yes well I had help picking them out. Why don't you press number three on that remote." She said grinning.

Three drawers opened, they were all filled with sunglasses. "Oh wow! Now those I love."

"Good, try the combination 353." She was almost as excited as I was.

I looked at her. "Okay." I pressed in the combination, and watched as two drawers opened and they were filled with diffrent necklaces, earrings, and bracelets of all diffrent types of precious stone. Then the cabinets on top of that popped open and inside were two crowns that looked really heavy.

"I took the liberty of getting the crown jewels sent up here, for your use when it is appropriate." She was so happy.

"Oh wow! Thank you! I can't believe it! This is incrediable!" I gasped. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't used to this kind of extraviganse.

"Honey, why don't you look in the wardrobe now?" She smiled slyly.

I looked at her curiously but didn't say anything. I did what she asked and opened the door to the wardrobe. It was just filled with more clothes.

I turned around and raised my eyebrows. "This is great grandma, but after the crown jewels it's kinda a letdown." Then I felt jabs in my side. I started to scream until I turned around to see it was Alice! "Alice! Ohmigod!" I yelled and started jumping up and down and started hugging her.

Grandma laughed. "I think I'll leave you two girls to it."

"Ohmigod! When did you get here?" I asked her excitedly.

She was grinning and bouncing up and down like a maniac. "Emm just a little while ago. Your grandma flew me in!"

"Oh! I am so happy to see you!" I squealed and hugged her again.

"I'm so glad to see you too!" She squealed and started squeezing me like a bowaconstrictor.

"Alice, I've something to tell you." I said when we'd calmed down slightly.

"What's that?" She asked sitting down in one of the seats in my cloest.

"I'm getting married." I said sadly.

She got all excited. "To who?"

I shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea."

**OoO**

"Okay Walen Forges." Carlisle said, for his place at the projector.

A picture of a tall skinny man, wearing fishing hat appeared on the screen infront of me.

"No, he's inapropriate. To old and drinks to much." Grandma dismissed.

Prince Harry came up on the screen next and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Him! I'll marry him!" I said exictedly.

"Now he would be good." Alice said nodding and biting her lip.

Tanya shooked her head. "Not eligable. Second in line for his own throne."

"Then if he isn't eligable, why is he on the slides?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Because he's beautiful to look at." Tanya replied dreamily.

"He is quiet dashing." Grandma added.

"Okay Michel Newton from Italy." Carlisle said.

I tilted my head and pursed my lips. "Well... He seems... Pretty cute."

"Yeah, his boyfriend thinks so too." Carlisle added.

"Cool." Alice said, and started taking a drink for her latte.

Grandma shrugged. "Put him on all the guest lists. He is fantastic dancer."

He kept flicking through images. They were all either too old, too young or too drunk.

"No! No! No!" My grandmother fumed. "None of these men are suitable! We need someone tittled! Someone who can help you rule, but not take over completely. Smart and handsome, but not over confident..."

I looked up at the screen and saw a good looking man. He had dark brown hair, that was almost black, crystal blue eyes. According to his profile he was 6'5''. Emmett McCarthy, Duke of Birmingham.

"How 'bout him?" I asked pointing at the screen.

Grandma looked up at the screen and smiled. "Yes! Someone exactly like him! Excellent choice Bella! You know we really should've thought of him earlier."

"Emmett McCarthy, Duke of Birmingham." Tanya nodded and wrote it down on her files, so she'd remember.

I scrunched my face up. "Well... He looks.. Okay."

I was unsure as to whether I was trying to convince them or me... He did seem okay... But was he my prince charming?

* * *

**I promise I will get to the really interesting conflict between Edward and Bella soon. x**

**Please review :) xx**


	4. Royal Engagement

**Dedicated to my Ninja/ Princess/ Unofficial beta Best Friend Maddie. (in this story's case... Your my Alice) xx **

* * *

Chapter 4.

**BPOV**

"Grandma, is this okay to greet him?" I asked spinning around. I was fairly sick of greeting people at this stage, but since I was looking for a marriage proposal from this man, the very least I could do is be nicely dressed to greet him.

"Lovely darling. Tanya has arranged it so we can all go to the mainland's and spend the afternoon at a private beach belonging to members of the parliament." She said sitting down in a chair by my side.

"Terrific." I said, not really feeling up to going out.

"Oh don't worry, darling. It'll be a wonderful time." She said cheerfully, trying to lift my spirits.

"Excuse me your Majesty, could we speak to you for a moment concerning the arrival of the Duke and his parents?" Tanya asked from the security station.

She nodded. "Of course. Bella I'll only be a moment."

As soon as she had gone Edward, snaked up behind me and was very close to my ear. "Waiting on your mail order husband Princess?"

I quickly spun away and put my distance between myself and Edward. "He is not mail order. He is the Duke of Birmingham and has a very high social standing in England."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Be still my beating heart."

"Get out of here." I snapped. "Don't need you scaring him away for good."

He smirked and started off down the hallway. "I guess I'll see you later, Princess."

"Introducing Emmett McCarthy, Duke of Birmingham, and Lord and Lady McCarthy." The announcer called just before the double doors opened wide and in entered the man, I only knew from photo and a man and a woman I'd never seen before in my life.

Emmett looked like his picture. His black/brown hair, crystal blue eyes. The only thing that threw me off was his size. This was man was huge and burly. I hadn't expected that.

The man looked exactly like Emmett, except he wasn't quite as burly and his hair was going grey. The woman had long brown hair like mine and the same blue eyes as her son, but quite slight compared to him.

"Your highness." Emmett bowed, took my hand and kissed it. "Thank you for your lovely invitation to come and stay with you."

"The pleasure is all mine, and I'm sorry that the Queen is not here to greet you also, she is away seeing to the details about your stay but should be here momentarily." I said in my most official voice.

"That's quite alright." He smiled kindly and stepped back. "May I introduce my parents, Lord Enda and Lady Theresa McCarthy."

"Welcome," I said holding out my hand.

Lord Enda bowed and kissed it. "Thank you for inviting us your highness. We were delight to receive an invitation of someone of such a high social standing."

"Yes, and our son was especially thrilled." Lady Theresa added. Something told me that she would push the wedding no matter what.

Luckily my grandmother chose that moment to reappear. "Ah Lord McCarthy, so wonderful to see you again!"

"Wonderful as always your Majesty." He bowed and kissed her hand.

"Should we get going?" My grandmother asked looking at me.

**OoOo **

"This beach is beautiful Bella. Does your family own it?" Emmett asked as we strolled along the beach, followed closely behind by his parents, my grandmother, her ladies maids and behind them was a whole swarm of reporters.

"Not my family no. It belongs to members of the parliament. A place for them to vacation at weekends and holidays." I told him.

"So, tell me about some of your hobbies." He suggested.

"Well I love to read, and watch movies. I'm not very sporty but grandma is trying to get me into lady like stuff such as tennis and I also like to write sometimes." I said. Pretty boring stuff but what exciting stuff could princesses do and still be respected?

"What do you write?" He asked interested.

"Well when I was in high school I used to right short stories and now I mostly write poetry." I said. "What do you like to do?"

"Well, I used to be an Olympic swimmer, I ride motorcycles and I used to be a wrestling champion in my glory teenage years, but now mother has me taking an interest in photography." He said, sounding a bit begrudging with the last bit.

"You know who loves having her picture taken? Princess Rosalie Hale. She is one of my best friends, but she is one of those girls who just knows their beautiful." I laughed. We actually made fun of Rosalie for her vanity. Last summer we'd be walking and she'd always stop and look at herself in the mirror.

We sat down on the rocks and Emily laid out a blanket covered with food in front of us.

"I'd love to meet your friends." He smiled.

I nodded. "Beware of Alice... She can be intense if you're not used to her." I laughed.

I looked over at the reporters. It was that woman Heidi who was talking about me on her morning breakfast show. "We're here, on the Greek coast, and we're keeping a close table on the royal lovebirds, on their first outing. They are also joined by Emmett's parents Lord Enda and Lady Theresa and Queen Esme. Can't be easy getting close with such a big fan base following them."

"Might be easier if the cameras disappeared." Emmett whispered in my ear laughing.

I laughed too. "It's a different story for them."

"Double standards." He was still laughing his body laugh.

"Tell me about it. Would you like to keep walking?" I suggested.

"How about we give a little wave to the cameras first?" He replied.

"Probably a good idea. Don't want to look snobby celebrities ignoring the people." I grinned and started waving the way grandma thought me to.

Emmett followed suit and start waving too.

"They're waving at us!" Heidi exclaimed joyfully.

As we waved my scarf flew off and started to blow down the beach.

"Oh God!" I started running after it.

Emmett grabbed hold of my wrist. "Wait Bella! Princesses don't run after scarves!"

We both running now, but of course my clumsy feet betrayed me and I tripped pulling Emmett down with me.

"Got the scarf." Emmett laughed waving it in front of me.

"I'm so sorry! I'm really clumsy!" I laughed and kept falling on him when I tried to get up.

"It's okay. My size doesn't exactly help my balance." He laughed his whole body laugh.

**OoOo**

_**Later that week.**_

"Do I have to go play Tennis?" Alice grumbled as I pulled her down the palace steps and towards the courts.

"I told you. Emmett likes Tennis and this is a good way for us to bond." I was just repeating my grandmother's speech from earlier when I asked her about my playing Tennis.

Last time I'd played Tennis, was three years ago in my senior year of high school... Even then I'd lost control of my racket and accidently hit my P.E teacher coach Clapp on the back of the head.

"Alright but don't hit me with your racket." She sighed and lounged on one of the sun chairs set up on the grass.

"Bella!" Emmett waved as he made his way over to us.

"Emmett, this is my best friend Alice Brandon." I introduced.

"Lovely to meet you Alice." He said extending his hand.

"Charmed I'm sure." She giggled as he kissed her hand. I'm telling you; sometimes it was impossible to believe that I was the princess and not Alice. She fit into this lifestyle so easily.

"Shall we get started?" He asked.

I blushed and nodded and took my place on the opposite side of the net.

"Smitten like a love sick kitten!" Alice shouted and started laughing.

I shook my head at her and held my hand out for the tennis ball.

"What is she talking about?" Emmett asked confused as I served the first ball and we started hitting them back and forth.

"Inside joke. A really lame one too Ally." I said rolling my eyes.

"It is pure genius and better than anything you could ever come up with!" She shouted back. She then settled back down on her chair and fell asleep.

I started laughing. So pretty and lady like, but so very lazy.

Emmett and I started to banter back and forth and he even made me laugh a few times. This guy was actually pretty funny. I was actually enjoying myself until I saw Edward walking alone just behind where we were playing.

His skin practically glowed in the sun, and although he was wearing a suit, you could see the curves underneath his shirt. He raised his eyebrows suggestively as I bit my bottom lip.

While I was so distracted, the tennis ball went whizzing by my head and caused me to fall backwards onto my ass.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Emmett shouted, while behind him Edward shook with silent laughter.

Emily and Leah were about to rush over and help me, but Alice who had at some point woken up, jumped and stopped them.

"Let them bond!" She insisted and pushed them back into their positions.

She motioned at me to take off my sunglasses as Emmett ran over to me carrying an icepack and placed it on my ankle. "Here you go, Bella."

"Ah, better. Thank you so much." I smiled and batted my eyelashes flirtatiously. When I looked up at Edward I saw a pained look on his face but I couldn't quite read the emotion.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked with deep concern.

I nodded. "Sports just really isn't my thing. Perhaps we should go walk it off?"

He nodded, stood up and held out his hand to help me up. "Let's go."

As we walked he told me more about his family and life in England. I noticed Edward had also moved and was sitting on a bench reading a book. From the distance I couldn't see what he was reading but it appeared to be old.

Just as I thought this his head shot up and he smiled, then he saw Emmett, closed his book and disappeared across the garden.

I sighed and silently waved off my ladies maids, so I could finally have sometime alone with Emmett.

I linked my arm into his and rested my head against his shoulder. This was nice. This was very comfortable... But felt more like I was with my brother, then with a man I was probably going to end up marrying.

**OoOo**

We decided today that we were going to sit outside under the beautiful Greek sky and just relax on our own... Unfortunately it didn't quite happen that way, because the media were stalking us at the gates.

"Were your parents an arranged marriage?" I asked him, trying not to move my lips because I didn't want the press knowing what I was saying.

He nodded. "My father actually fell in love with another woman, but of course he had no choice in the matter."

I felt sympathy towards Lord Enda. I'm sure it'd be the same when Emmett and I are forced down the aisle.

"Pretty much all of the marriages in my family have been arranged for nearly 200 years." He said and laughed. "Why break tradition?"

"Emm... Emmett?" I said still not moving my lips.

"Yes Bella?" He asked curiously.

"Could you please not move your lips? The media have binoculars and can see everything we're saying." I replied but smiled so as not to seem bossy.

"I have something for you. For our one week anniversary." He said and started searching in his suit pocket.

"Oh Emmett, you didn't have to get me anything." I said waving him off.

"Here you go." He handed me a hand cream box.

I raised an eyebrow. "This is a lovely thought Emmett, but princesses don't lift a finger, let alone have dry skin." I laughed. Then when I started to move it I heard rattling from inside. "What in this?"

He smiled. "Well why don't you try opening it?"

I smiled back at him, because with Emmett it was hard not to, and opened the box. Inside was an engagement ring. "Oh..."

"Yeah, it belonged to my great- great grandmother. Been in my family for... Well 200 hundred years." He laughed.

"So no pressure in looking after it?" I said adding humor because I was stressing about this engagement.

"Well it's a magic ring. Everyone who wears it has a long and happy marriage. I thought it would be good for us." He said still smiling, but I could tell he was just as uncertain about this as I was.

I smiled at him and held the ring out. "Do I have to put it on myself?"

He shook his head. "No, I probably could do that." He took the ring and got down on one knee.

"Their engaged! They're getting married!" Heidi screamed from the gates.

Well at least someone was happy about this, because to me it felt as if my life was ending and not just beginning.

* * *

**Thank you if you've added this to favourites added it to story alert or reviewed :D xx**

**I'll update again soon, but the more reviews I get the sooner I'll put up the next chapter :D**

** So please get reviewing :) xx**


	5. Temptation thy name is Edward

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Ninja/Princess/Best Friend/ Unofficial Beta Maddie xx My Alice. xx**

**Thanks to my Hunger Game fanatic friend Ciara for the name xx**

* * *

Chapter 5.

**BPOV**

"Welcoming the royal couple, Princess Isabella Marie Swan Platt Evenson and Emmett McCarthy Duke of Birmingham!" The announcer guy called as the double doors to the balcony where opened infront of us.

"Are you ready for this?" Emmett asked, taking hold of my hand.

I nodded. "Are you?"

He nodded, and we started walking out onto the balcony. The crowd errupted into cheers as we stood their and waved to them.

Everyone was delighted that we were engaged. Grandma had wanted to throw a ball but since I had to be married by the end of the month, It'd probably be better if there was no party.

**EPOV**

"Uncle, I fear we may not be able to win this. Bella has managed to find herself a husband within a week." I sighed defeated and sank down on the sofa.

He smirked and kept reading his paper. "Ah young Edward, Isabella cannot be happy with the idea of an arranged marriage, nor can she be happy with her future husband."

"Well Uncle Aro she might be," I said, rubbing the back of my neck in frustration.

"Edward my boy, what you need to do is, romance her. Show her that she could have a real relationship without this crown. A relationship with heat and passion, and most importantly for the young lady, love." He said the last word with contempt and disgust.

"And make her change her mind about Emmett." I finished the thought for him.

He set down his paper and smiled at me. "My boy, I think you've got it. When she changes her mind, the thirty day deadline will expire and the throne is ours of the taking."

I was a bit sceptical. "Aro, are you sure my father wanted this? Are you sure he wanted me to be king?"

He scoffed. "Am I sure? I am as sure about this as I am that there is a nose on my face and air in my lungs! This my boy was your father's dearest wish! He told me, right before he died, 'Aro, I want you to help my son. I want you to help him become the king of our fine country.'"

I was still sceptical. My father had never mentioned anything to me about becoming king. In fact when I'd said it to him as a young boy, he told me I wouldn't be the king, unless I married a princess... I don't even think he knew that I was a second heir to the throne.

"Uncle, I don't remember him ever telling me he wanted to be king." I voiced my concern to Aro. He was my uncle, he was only trying to live up to my father's wishes and do the best for me... Wasn't he?

He raised an eyebrow. "Edward, how could you? You were so young when he died."

Well he did have a point. As a matter of fact, I could hardly remember what my dad looked like. All I had were photographs.

"But Edward, you know who you're named after don't you?" Aro asked me curiously.

Now this was obvious. "Of course, he named me after himself." My father's name had been Edward too.

"No no no! Prince Edwardo of Italy! He was a great and nobal ruler! As will you be! Always remember, power means never having to say sorry to those you control."

I sighed as my uncle continued on another one of his many rants about power. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if me being king was what my father had wanted, or what my uncle wants...

**BPOV**

"Yes thank you. Yes that's wonderful. Thank you." Tanya said into her phone as she walked towards where I sat on the marble staircase. "Oh! Your Highness!" She gasped as she almost tripped over my foot.

"Shhh!" I shushed her quickly.

"Emmett's plane just took off." She whispered. "He said that he'd call to check in when he landed in London."

"Oh excellent." I said as cheerfully as I could.

"He shouldn't be gone too long... Why are we whispering?" She whispered curiously.

I blushed. "I'm uh... Hiding... From my lady's maids, but I'm okay here. Don't worry."

She nodded and continued heading up the staircase.

I smiled and looked back down at my book. I sighed and closed the book. I looked down at my ring. Did I want to marry Emmett? He was a perfectly nice man, who I love as a friend... But could I ever love him the way a wife should love her husband?

Edward appeared on the opposite side of the banister whistling. I raised and eyebrow and dropped my hand.

He pouted his lips, but still managed to smirk. "Princess, are you having second thoughts about your engagment?"

"No!" I snapped and jumped to my feet. "Quite the opposite in fact. I was admiring the ring Emmett gave me."

He feigned intrest and leaned forward, to get a closer look at it.

"It was Emmett's grandmother's. Been in his family for years." I said proudly. Acting far more confident then I actually was. "He really is so romantic."

He started to follow me up the stairs. I stopped and stared at him. He moved closer to me and pressed me back against the banister.

"You look very beautiful today." He murmured, and tried to kiss me.

I ungracefully slipped under his arm and down the steps. "Excuse me, I have some wedding details to see to."

I started up the staircase opposite the on I'd just been sitting on, and Edward walked up that one, keeping a lustful gaze on me as we moved at the same pace.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Do you want to say something to me?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "No, no... But you were the the one who stompt on me with your big feet. Not the other way around."

I stopped outraged and raised both eyebrows. "Big feet! Well I'm sorry, but you danced with my big feet!"

He rolled his eyes as we continued to walk. "Oh have mercy on me! I danced with you! Such a big crime! Bella we danced for like... A minute!"

That stung... It was more then a minute... And it obviously had meant more to me then it had for him. "It was more then a minute..." I muttered.

He sighed. "Fine... A minute and a half, look whatever!"

"Okay, a minute and half a half... Also it was a big fat lie! You failed to tell me who you were and that you were trying to steal my crown!" I hissed at him.

He rolled his eyes again. "Sorry, I'm lacking manners. You see when I normal dance with a girl, I always show her my family tree!"

I made a face of pure disgust. "Whatever Edward. Just stay out of my life." I pushed past him and went into my suite which was luckily just right there.

I sighed as I entered my room and dropped down on the sofa in my room. Why did he have to be so cute? But so irritating. His damn... Smug... cute grin...Ahh no he wasn't cute!

"Bella, we weren't done talking!" Edward growled, entering my suite and slamming the doorbehind him.

"Edward as far as I am concerned we were... And you can't be in here!" I snapped at him and pulled my feet up to my chest.

"Bella, we're only going to be talking." He rolled his eyes and dropped down on the sofa beside me and ran his fingers through his sexy bronze hair.

"There is nothing left to talk about!" I growled at him and folded my arms over my legs. "We're done talking about you and your damn lie dance."

He chuckled his melodic chuckle. "Lie dance? What's a lie dance?"

"What you were doing at the ball! You were pretending you were someone you weren't. You were pretending you were funny, cute and charming. When you're really evil, caniviving and condesending." I told him.

"Hmm... I think you'll find, that I'm not charming?" He purred and leaned forward. "Well I am very charming."

"You may think so, but to me you're just the person who was going to take my crown away." I replied to him, and refused to look at him.

I felt the weight of the sofa shift, and the I could feel slight pressure against my legs. I dropped down my legs, but when I looked up Edward was pressed against my torso, and face was inches away from me.

"Edward? Get off me!" I snapped at him and tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm just trying to show you how charming I am." He put one arm around my waist and the other behind my head, he leaned down and pressed hims lips very softly against mine.

This was competely insane! Edward Mason was kissing me? What was this about! This man was seriously sending some mixed messages. I started to kiss him back and threw my arms around his neck.

He moved his tounge along my bottom lip and I let a moan escape from my lips. It felt so unbelieveably amazing... Not like kissing Emmett which was just basically a peck on the lips.

"Bella, now do you think I'm charming?" He panted and moved his lips onto my collar bone and both his hands were place on my hips.

I nodded and started pulling on his hair, and his grip on my waist tightened. Never had this feeling of such fireworks... Then I couldn't get Emmett out of my head. How sweet he was... And when he proposed to me. I pushed Edward back off me and knocked him to the otherside of the couch and then he landed head first onto the floor.

"What the hell Bella?" He growled, and put a hand behind his head checking for some bleeding.

"Edward I'm engaged! This is beyond wrong! And don't think I don't know what you are trying to do!" I hissed at him and jumped up off the sofa, refusing to be trapped again by him.

He laughed bitterly. "Oh please, do tell,what am I trying to do Bella?" He was still rubbing his head. He was being dramatic, he hadn't hit the ground, that hard.

"You know very well what you're doing!" I snapped at him.

I heard a woman gasp and I looked up to see Mrs Cooper the housekeeper standing in the entrance to my suite.

"I'm sorry of the intrusion, your Highness, Lord Mason." She bowed and quickly excused herself out of the room.

I bowed my head. "Edward, get out!"

**EsmePov**

"He graduated from Darthmouth three years ago. He is at a profession level at playing piano and is a gourmet chef, he studied in France the last two summers which is why he wasn't in attendance at any of Bella's parties during the summer. He likes to play tennis and rugby, to play piano and to cook. Also known to be something of a ladies man." Carlisle told me reading from a clipboard Tanya had given him.

"And she had him in her room with her?" I asked confused. I knew Bella wasn't used to all the formality of being a royal, but this still seemed out of character.

"Yes. Mrs Cooper said they both looked rather devilished." He replied and handed the clipboard to one of his security men.

I sighed. "Carlisle, do you think she has what it takes to be Queen?"

He thought about it for a moment before he spoke. "She may be young, but you know that I've always believed in her."

I sighed again and stepped up into the gazebo. "The invitaions have gone out... Her and Emmett do make a wonderful couple."

"They do." He said and stood beside me looking out into the garden.

"Bella is determined to see this through." I sighed again.

"Esme, could we forget about the wedding for a moment?" He said seriously and was looking me straight in the eye.

"What is it?" I asked swallowing a lump in my throat. His blue eyes were sparkling in the afternoon sun.

"I at the end of the month, you will no longer be Queen and I will no longer be your head of security... I think it's time that we take our feelings for each other out of the shadows." He moved closer and place his hand over mine on the railing.

"Carlisle... I..." I was speechless. I knew that I had feelings for him, but I didn't think that he'd ever act on them.

"My Queen, I would kneel if it wasn't for my bad knee." He said holding both my hands.

I shook my head. I couldn't do this. Not now. "Carlilse... Bella needs me. She needs me to help her to learn to rule a country and help her with wedding details in less then a month."

"Please think about it Esme... Please. This could be something perfect." He pleaded.

I place a hand on his cheek. "Oh Carlisle, you're such a sweet man."

I couldn't have a relationship with Carlisle, not when Bella and my country needs me the most...

* * *

**So I haven't updated because of a lack of reviews.**

**But, I'd like to thank the people who have review, added this to their favourites or put it on story alert. :)**

**I've the next chapter ready to go... So if I get alot of reviews the quicker I'll put it up. :)**

**So please please review :) xx**


	6. Three Legged Bella

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Ninja/Princess/Best Friend/Unofficial Best Friend Maddie xx My Alice. xx **

**Also special thanks to my hunger games fanatic friend Ciara for the title. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6.

**EPOV**

Since me and princess Bella weren't exactly on great speaking terms, I decided to go out into the garden, sit on one of the benches and read. Unfortunatly, two minutes after I'd sat down to read, Bella came along with her trainer for archery. According to Greek tradition, she had to shoot a flaming arrow through a ceremonial ring on the eve of her coronation, it was symbolic of her lighting her own eternal flame... In my opinion these lessons were a waste of time, because I'd be shooting the flaming arrow, not her.

First off her instructor shot the arrow straight at the bullseye. She was a good teacher... Personally she wasn't as good as me becasue she wasn't exactly giving Bella great instruction.

I watch as Bella lined up her bow. It annoyed me the way she did it. Her elbow was up to high and she wasn't touching her hand to her face, therefore the arrow fell short.

One thing I had to admire about her though, was that she was very determined. Everytime she failed she went, got another bow and tried again. She was so engrossed in it, she didn't even notice I was watching.

The second time she attemtped to shoot the arrow was hilarious. It just barely missed the gardeners head and hit the tree behind him. I started to laugh but stopped myself. She was mad enough with me as it was, making fun of her lessons was going to make her absolutely hate me.

I couldn't stop myself noticing how pretty her hair looked as it shimmered red in the bright sunshine. I stopped myself. Thoughts like that were dangerous thoughts indeed. She was the enemy.

When I wasn't paying attention an arrow went whizzing by my head and hit a large statue just beside me. I gulped, panicked and fell backwards off of the bench. If I hadn't seen the proof of how bad she was, I'd almost think she was trying to kill me.

I pulled myself up and peered over the stone bench. Bella was half laughing, half grimacing. "Sorry!" She called.

I waved and fell back on the grass. That girl was absolutely bewildering!

**BPOV**

After I'd almost killed Edward, which I've got to admit, did put a smile on my face, I was running late for lunch with Alice.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not that late!" I said running into my room and because of my clumsy feet, I landed face first onto one of the armchairs.

"You are late and you're not the least bit sorry!" She snapped and stuck her tounge out as she streched out on the sofa.

I rolled my eyes as I straightened myself up. "Look did you at least order food for us?"

"Well that's food isn't it?" She pointed at the plates on the table.

"Ally, you're cranky today! What's wrong with you?" I asked, and signaled for Emily and Leah to leave.

"Well it seems that **EVERYONE **who isn't me, found out about what happened between you and Edward, and I had to find out from the maids!" She was getting herself worked up again.

I sighed and leaned back against the chair. "Alice nothing happened! He basically attacked me, but he did end up on the floor."

"Oh dirty!" Alice cackled gleefully.

I lifted my head and glared at her. "Not like that! I pushed him away from me."

"You know he isn't terrible looking." Alice said slyly as she plucked a grape off one of the plates on the table.

"Ally! You can't be serious! That guy is trying to take my crown for me and you're saying he's not bad looking!" I couldn't believe she was actually saying that to me.

"I can't make an obvious observation?" She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You're not making an observation! You're trying to get me to admit I have feelings for him!" I snapped at her and started running my fingers through my hair.

"Woah... Woah... Woah... Just like chill! I so wasn't doing that! Geez you weren't this highly strung before you found out you were a princess!" Alice snapped back at me.

Why had I basically attacked Alice over a simple statement? I mean she was well within her rights to think he was good looking.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to snap at you like that. He just pushes me to my limits sometimes." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Good, I'm sure you didn't." She replied and kept eating the food off the table.

"Yeah know... I could probably put in a good word for you with him." I said trying to make it up to her.

She shook her head. "No, it's not me he's in love with."

I gave her a look waiting for her to take it back. "Alice." I said with a warning.

She shrugged. "I'm simply giving an opinion." She glanced down at her watch. "I've got to go. I've got a date with a cute guy from town." She winked, stood up and left.

I rolled my eyes. Alice and her silly little observations and opinions.

**OoO**

I groaned loudly when Aro had dragged me down to the throne room to watch Queen Esme and Princess Bella greeting the people of Trafos.

"We promise we will send someone out to visit you in the morning and perhaps we can repair your well." Esme said to the man kneeling infront of her.

Esme was very sympathetic and fair to the people, would I be able to be that fair to them when I became the king?

"Thank you your Majesty, I've brought you something for your table." He held out a basket that was cover with a moving checkered cloth.

"Thank you." She motioned toward the man who was gathering all the gifts from the people for the table. "And may I introduce my granddaughter, princess Bella?"

Bella nodded at him. "Hello."

Maybe I was being a little bit crazy and a little bit over confident in my abilities to charm women, but I could've sworn that she kept glancing over at me... I sat up a little straighter and focused my attention on her.

"Your my favorite in the royal family. I hope you like chicken." He nodded his head at the basket.

For some reason Uncle Aro was perched at the edge of his seat, eyes trained on the basket... Was something in that basket that would cause amusment for him?

Bella looked at the basket with curiousity. Damn she looked so cute when she got that look on her face... I shook it off. I shouldn't care 'bout Bella. Not in that way.

"Um... May I please look?" Bella pointed at the basket and her eyes entire face was still lit up with curiousity.

The man shrugged then nodded. "Of course you may Princess... But be careful."

I found the warning very strange and suddenly I was very much alert. These people were definatly searched before they were let in here right? I looked nervously at Bella as she very carefully lifted up the checkered cloth covering the basket. Aro was sitting so far on the edge of his seat that he was almost falling off.

"Oh! It's a chicken!" She gasped in deep suprise.

I let out a breath of relief and sank back down on the chair... Bur for some strange reason Aro was still perched on his seat grinning like a psychopath.

Bella seemed a little uncertain as how to proceed. She lifted the chicken out of the basket. It went beserk and started flapping its wings. Bella dropped it out of shock. The chicken stalked off across the throne room and out through the arch way.

Everyone was stunned for a moment, but then the whole room exploded into different emotions. Esme took a few moments to compose herself, Bella of course being the daft American she is, started to chase the chicken. The photographers started flashing their cameras like mad and the reporters were talking adimently. Aro of course was doubling over with laughter. Something deep inside of me told me that Aro was behind this madness.

I started to rise, and offer my assitance, but Aro clamped his snake like papery hand on my forearm. "Edward, sit down!" He hissed and forcefully pulled me back onto my seat.

I considered getting up anyway, but I stayed put. Uncle Aro was right. This was what we wanted... To show the people that Bella was an Amercian and totally unsuitable to rule our tiny greek Island.

Aro gave me a nudge in the arm to start laughing along with him him... Although I laughed, I felt like nothing more then a common school yard bully...

**BPOV**

I was feeling stressed after the whole chicken situation. Of course it didn't help that Edward had sat there and laughed at me. That guy was such an asshole. I honestly wouldn't be suprised if he'd planned the whole thing.

On top of all the stress of looking foolish infront of all the towns people, and my grandmother, I had to survey the royal guards tomorrow. To make the whole thing worse the whole court would be watching, I'd be wearing a floor length dress and to put the icing on top of the accident prone cake, I was expected to be lady-like and ride side-saddle. Were they completely nuts? There was a better chance of me sprouting wings and flying as I survey them!

**OoO**

"Grandma, I can't ride side-saddle!" I complained when I sat down beside her on the sofa. I'd been up half the night stressing over this.

She patted my knee reassuringly. "Don't worry, honey. Neither could I at your age and to be honest it's down right uncomfortable... But then I have Pinochio." She reached for a long piece of cloth held out by Kate and she folded back the two sides, to reveal a wooden leg.

"Oh... This is actually quite impressive! And very very sneaky, Grandma. You come up with this on your own?" This was actually a great idea. Make it look like I could ride side-saddle, while instead faking it and writing normally.

"No, no. This old trick has been used for years!" She laughed and patted the trust leg.

"So I'd put my boot on the leg?" I asked her.

"Yep, then drape your skirt over the leg... No one is any the wiser." She grinned and handed it back to Kate.

At least today couldn't possibly go wrong...

**EPOV**

I was standing in the crowds full of people, watching as my uncle handed something to one of the men walking along side Bella's horse. He was up to something to ruin this, but I didn't know what, exactly.

I looked to my right and saw a tall, burley man standing beside that small pixie woman Alice. I assumed he was Bella's finacée. He really did make me feel self concious. In comparison I looked tall and lanky.

I held out my hand to him. "Hello, I'm Edward, Viscount Mason's nephew."

He looked me over and narrowed his eyes at me. "The man trying to steal the crown. I'm Emmett McCarthy. Nice to meet you." He took my hand and shook it polietly.

The little woman named Alice, peered around Emmett and glared at me. "I'm Alice Brandon, Best Friend of the future queen. I offically hate you." She grabbed my hand, shook it and managed to disappear behind Emmett's huge form.

Well that was strange to say the least...

I didn't have time to reply to the strange woman. Trumphets started blaring and Bella rode up on her horse. She looked beautiful, with her hair up and wearing that long flowing dress. She was sitting up straight, her back arched, nodding at the guards, who were lined to her right and left.

She'd moved about halfway up the line, but when the man I'd seen my uncle talking with, lifting up his hand holding something I couldn't see, and suddenly Bella's horse just went comletely nuts, and kept going up on it's back legs.

"Woah, Woah Beauty!" She said trying to calm the beast down.

Aro was trying to suppress his laughter, while everyone else looked horrifed and trying to figure out what to do.

"Don't worry Princess! I'll help!" Carlisle ran forth, pushing both Emmett and myself out of the way when we tried to go and help. "Jump Princess! I'll catch you!"

Bella who apparently did bad in tense situations, panicked and tried to rein in the horse herself. Carlisle reached for her leg and started to pull at her, but instead of pulling her off safely, he accidently pulled off a wooden leg!

Everyone in the crowd sniggered and gasped in shock, while a rather confused Carlisle was left holding Bella's wooden leg with her riding boot on it.

"No wonder that girl is so clumsy! She's got a wooden leg!" I heard a group of woman cackling behind me.

I felt angry. Bella could've been seriously hurt and they were laughing? I was supposed to be this girl's enemy, but even I thought this was too far.

Bella looked at me with tears filled in her eyes. She looked at me with pure hatred as if this was my fault. The horse galloped off into the royal gardens.

"Attention, the ceremony is now over!" A voice comanded over an intercom system.

After a few moments of being frozen in place and haunted by the look Bella had just given me, I decided that I'd better go and see if she was okay. That must have been a very tramatic experience.

When I reached the stables I saw Bella sitting in the corner crying. She was facing away from me and didn't hear me come in. It really tugged at my heart strings seeing her cry like this. I wished there was some way I could make her tears stop...

"You know you shouldn't hide. It just makes the gossip worse." I said softly. Not wanting to startle her by speaking to loudly.

She kept her face turned away from me and bowed her head. "What do you want?"

"Just think Bella, one more leg and you could've easily out run your horse." I said jokingly. It sounded better in my head, but when I said it out loud, it just sounded like I was trying to irritate her.

She wiped at her tears furiously. "I really don't need this right now."

I sighed. Joking really wasn't going to work since it just made me sound like a complete asshole. "Bella... I'm... Look I'm sorry, alright?"

"No your not. The only thing you ever think of is yourself. So can you please leave me alone and go look at your reflection in a mirror, and just for once not make me feel worse about myself? Just go away! Get out!" She screamed furiously at me.

"Bella..." I was only trying to make my peace with her but she wasn't hearing it.

Carlisle cleared his throat behind us. "Excuse me, but the queen has arrived."

Bella nods, sighs and gets up off the bench and leaves.

Carlisle stares at me for a moment then sighs. "Edward. Are you going to disappoint me?"

Before I got the chance to answer him, my Uncle entered the room.

"It was an unfortunate accident." He said to Carlisle then turned to face me. "I'm leaving now are you coming to see me off?"

"I'd like to speak to your Uncle alone please, Edward." Carlisle said briskly to me.

I hesitated for a moment but once again did what I was told and went outside, but hid behind the walls to listen in.

"Viscount, you may be unclear as to what my job as head of security is. I protect the crown. I make sure that no harm comes to it. Step in when someone toys with the crowns emotions." Carlisle informed him.

I assumed Carlisle was talking about Bella... Surely she wasn't that upset at what me and my Uncle were doing? Aro said it's what's best for Trafos.

"I think the entire country knows how you cater for the crowns emotions." Aro sneered, refering to Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle took on a serious threatening tone. "If you hurt my girl again, you answer to me, got that? And whatever crime that I do to you just remember, I have diplomatic immunity in 46 countries."

I heard my uncle swollow. "I'm not afraid of you."

Maybe my uncle wasn't... But I was terrified of Carlisle... He really cared about the Queen and Bella and if we kept interfering, he could kill us and it would be legal!

"Perhaps not. Not in your words... But I can see it in your eyes."

I peered around still out of their sight but I could see what was happening. Carlisle pulled a rubber snake out of his pocket and placed it on Aro's shoulder. "You forgot this."

Was that what the man had used to spook Bella's horse? So my uncle was behind it... I should've known.

**OoO**

I could feel Esme watching me as I took the suflay I'd been baking out of the oven. She was sipping her tea and in a thoughtful mood. It made me slightly edgy. I slowly took out the suflay and set it infront of her, ready to make a departure.

"Edward, I want to ask you a question." She said just as I was about to leave.

"Of course." I said reluctantly, went back over to the counter, and sat down across from her.

"Why are you so against Bella becoming queen?" She asked while absently stirring he tea.

Great so she blamed me for the chicken and the horse too... Oh just fantastic. Trying to do right and still getting blamed.

"My uncle feels that Bella doesn't know the people." I replied sighing. Actually this didn't make much sense to me... I mean sure she wasn't born here, but since she'd found out she was Greek she'd made the effort to visit every summer, and got to know the people very well...

"That's how your uncle feels, Edward. How do you feel?" She said, in a way of rephrasing the question.

"Well I was born here. I went to primary school here. I'm a true Greek, Bella didn't know she was Greek til high school and has only been here very little since." This was the speech Aro had given me whenever I'd asked. I decided to repeat it.

"I think she'll be a great ruler. She's bright and caring_"

I cut her off. "I know all that."

She raised an eyebrow and had a slight smile playing on her lips. "You do?"

Damn, I really needed to back track and stop making it sound like I liked Bella. "Yes... But... I... How can she rule the people, if she does not know the people?" I countered.

Esme me nodded. "Good question Edward."

I could almost see the clogs turning in her head. She was planning something to get Bella to know the people... Why did everyone around here have to scheme?

* * *

**One review?... That's well heartbreaking. But thank you too marzu93 who did take the time to review.**

**So if I can get alot more reviews then last time I can have the next chapter up by tonight/tomorrow morning.**

**soo please review xx**


	7. I Loathed You First!

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Ninja/Princess/Best Friend/ Unofficial Beta Maddie :) xx My Alice xx**

* * *

Chapter 7. I loathed you first!

**BPOV**

I sat at the table in the garden, next to Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and my grandma. I was ripping a napkin between my fingers out of bordom as I listened to a woman sing opera. My grandmother reckoned she was an up and coming superstar... I reckoned she just need and excuse to screeh.

When her horrible song came to an end, everyone jumped up and started cheering. I stood and started clapping also. Grandma and I moved toward the stage to give the woman some sort of special award.

"Are rising opera superstar, Lauren Mallory." My grandmother applauded as I handed the blonde woman her award.

She didn't say anything but just looked horrible proud. I sighed and stepped off the stage and started to make my way around the guests and started mingling.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Black, how are you're daughter's Rachel and Rebecca?" I said stopping at the old man in a wheel chair, who was beside his wife.

"They are fine. You remember them from last year?" Sarah Black asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. They were both such fine companions. It almost broke my heart when Rebecca told me she was moving to Hawii."

Sarah nodded and took hold of Billy's hand. "Billy took some time to ajust."

I smiled at them. "Well if you'll excuse me, I must continue to greet my guests, but it was lovely seeing you two again." I started to walk off towards Mrs Newton. She had a son who lived in Italy, but I felt she was more intrested in her pomeranian then she was in him.

"Hello, Mrs Newton. How is you pomeranian, Maxi?" I asked her.

Her whole face lit up at the mention of her dog. "He's doing wonderful. You remember him from last year?"

I nodded. "I do. He was very bubbly and very friendly."

We chatted for a bit, until I decided to keep going and to keep mingling, until Rosalie grabbed my arm and pulled me to one side.

"Bella, have you seen who's here?" She asked curiously.

"Who?" I asked. There where so many people here, that I couldn't be certaina about who she was talking about.

"The wannabe king and Lady Jessica." She said this with contempt. I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't like Edward.

I looked over at Edward and Lady Jessica, I narrowed my eyes and plastered a fake smile on my face. "Oh... So is she his girlfriend?"

Rosalie looked at me and smiled slyly and knowingly. "Edward doesn't have girlfriends, he has dates... But beauiful ones. Do you talk with him much?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "Not really... Well I mean we acknowledge one another. Oh well you know he's infuriaing!"

Rosalie laughed at me. "Oh Bella."

"Emmett!" I called flustered. Rosalie was far to good a reading between my words.

"Yes honey! Coming." He jumped up off the bench from beside Alice and rushed to my side. "The camera is ready and rearing to go. When you're ready darling." He was talking to me but glanced now again to Rosalie.

"Emmett, this is Princess Rosalie Hale of Austria." I told him.

"Pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand and kept his eyes on hers.

She blushed. "Charmed I'm sure."

"So Rose, we'll talk soon." I turned to Emmett. "Shall we go this way?" I motioned towards the the west side of the garden, away from all the people.

"See you!" Rose called and I felt her eyes were still on Emmett. It actually saddened me that they couldn't be together.

"So how many pictures do you want?" I asked him, when we reached the opposite side of the party.

"Just a couple." He grinned and picked up the camera and started snapping pictures.

I was getting tired of standing there and smiling so I sat down on the grass and started messing with my fan.

"Excellent Bella! You look so natural!" Emmett commended.

I looked up at him and smiled and raised both of my eyebrows. "I am being natural. I like playing around with the fan. It's fun." I

I saw Edward watching enviously from across the grass as Emmett and I laughed, so I flirtatiously hid behind my fan. Two can play mind games.

Emmett laughed and kept taking pictures. After about a half an hour Emmett held out a beefy hand to me. "Shall we go for a walk through the garden?"

I nodded, took his hand and let him help me up. As we walked I was thinking that maybe me and him could work. I mean we had fun together.

"You did a good job Bella. Very charming." He said in reference to the pictures.

I blushed and and ducked my head down. "Thank you."

Suddenly he grabbed hold of my arm and stopped me. "Wait. The light here is perfect!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Come on Bella! One more picture." He pleaded, turning me towards him.

I shook my head. "Emmett, No! No more pictures!" I started laughed and hit my head against his arm.

Emmett pouted like a child. "Please? One more?"

I shook my head and kept laughing lightly. "It's flattering but_"

As I pushed Emmett backwards and away from me, he accidently bumped into Edward and his date. Emmett is startled and turns around.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked.

Edward nodded curtly in response.

Emmett holds ou his hand to Edward's date. "Hello. I'm Emmett McCarthy." He kissed her hand.

Jessica blushed. "Hello. I'm Lady Jessica."

Emmett nodded politely. "Pleasure."

I smiled my plastic, fake smile at Jessica. "Hello Lady Jessica."

She bowed down low. "Your highness."

I turned stiffly towards Edward. "Hello Edward."

He smirked at me and placed and arm around Jessica in an attempt to make me jealous. "Jessica and I were just talking about her latest achievement. She recieved a scholarship to Harvard."

Jessica batted him lightly. "Edward, please.." I could tell by her though that she was delighted that he was bragging about her.

"Why not brag? You're an amazing, terrific woman." Edward said to her but kept his eyes on me the whole time.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Congratulations. Emmett has a phD in medicine from Oxford."

"Wow! That's marvelous!" Rose said appearing at our sides.

Edward continued to smirk and moved closer to me, getting more in my face. "Wonderful. Jessica was in the peace core."

I moved forward two, we were inches apart. "Wow, really? Well Emmett spent six months helping the kids in Africa to read and write."

We were practically nose to nose. "Well Jessica_"

"Emmett, Jessica_" Rose was trying to speak.

"Edward, please be quite, Rosalie is trying to speak." I snapped at him.

"Emmett, Lady Jessica, would you two like to go get a drink? I've got the feeling you two have been entered in their 'My Horse is bigger then horse' run." She laughed and placed her hand on Emmett's arm.

"Yes I'd love too." The took off with Lady Jessica trailing after them.

Edward and I stood their akwardly nose to nose. I quickly moved away from him and we stood akwardly with next to one another, with a strange current flowing between us.

"Wonderful party." He said at last.

I nodded my apprciation. "Yes it really is."

He started to smirk again. "You wo make such a beautiful couple."

I smiled at him. "Yes we do. Thank you."

He smirk grew wider. "Too bad you're not attracted to him."

I nodded. "I know_" Did he just trick me into saying I wasn't attracted to Emmett. He started to stalk off, smirking. "You... I... Get back here!" I ran after him.

He moved quickly and I didn't catch up to him til we were in the maze.

"Come back here! You can't say something like that to me then walk away! I'll have you know that I'm very attracted to Emmett! Obviously! I mean we're absolutely perfect for each other! He gets me!" I snapped at him.

He spun around on me, his face mocking and condesending. "He gets you? Wow! Such firey passion! You know I didn't hear you mention Love?"

I glared at him and walked past him. "Your just so jealous!"

Edward scoffed. "Why on earth would I be jealous of Emmett? The poor man has got to spend the rest of his miserable life married to you!"

I slapped him with my fan. "I loathe you!"

He slapped my shoulder with his programme. "I loathe you!"

I gasped. "I loathed you first!"

Before I knew what was happening Edward's hand darted out and grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him. He held it there as he kissed he passionatly on the lips. Then one of his hands slipped around my waist and pulled me as close as we could get. I let go of everything and just threw my arms around his torso. I kissed him back forcefully, and teasingly started to bite his lip which cause him to moan in pleasure.

Then suddenly images of Emmett popped into my head. I started hitting Edward on the back and jumped backwards.

"What're you doing? What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just randomly kiss people! Especially not people who are engaged!" I yelled at him.

He smirked and persued me like a preditor. "You enjoyed that. You wanna kiss again?"

"Well... No!" I yelled at him and ran away. "Stop confusing me!"

He pursed his lips and followed. "What's confusing about a beautiful, magical kiss?"

Why was he doing this? Why was he trying so hard to get me to like him? Then it hit me. It was a scheme. "You're just trying to make me fancy you so I won't marry Emmett, and so you'd get the crown!" I hit him with my fan again.

He pursed his lips and leaned closer to him. "Maybe I am... Or maybe I just really like kissing you."

"Stay away from me!" I hissed at him.

As I tried to pull away from him, we both lost our balance and landed into the fountain side by side. We both resurfaced at the same time, gasping for air.

"Bella..." Edward gasped.

"Hey I've got an idea. A brilliant idea. Why don't you go under water while I count very slowly to a million?" I hissed my tone acidic, while I tried to stand up.

"Bella... Be careful... Bella!" He said when I was getting up. Yeah right, I'm sure his concern was genuine.

I stood up, stepped out of the fountain and made my way out of the maze and through the crowds off people. As I approached the palace, Emmett and Rosalie looked stunned and my grandmother was in shock.

"Bella?" Rose said cautiously as I passed her and Emmett and to my grandma.

Grandma moved towards me and raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

I shook my head and bowed my head. "I really don't think so."

I started over to Emily and Leah who were ready and waiting with a towel for me.

"I'll be two seconds Bella!" Emmett called after me. "She's going to be a bit of a handful isn't she?" He whispered to my grandmother.

"I can guarentee you one thing, you'll never be bored, Emmett." She replied and they both started to follow me.

**OoO**

I was lying on my grandma's sofa, while she paced back and forth with frustration.

"When are you going to start acting responsible? In your room with a man who's not your betrothed? Falling into a fountain, coming out soaking wet with the same man, who is not your betrothed?" She fumed at me storming around the room.

I sighed and ran my fingers angrily through my hair. "Do you think, I planned those things? I just lost it! Sometimes you just lose it!"

"You can't afford to lose it!" She snapped at me. "Common people lose it! We're supposed to help them find it! People look up to us Bella! We're held to higher standards of behaviour. Can you grasp that?"

I groaned. "Yes, fine! I can!" I shouted at her.

Grandma sighed and sat down on a chair across from me, and her voice softened. "Why don't you try and get some sleep? You'll need to look fresh for the parade tomorrow."

I shot up and jumped over the back of the sofa and made my way towards the door. I was furious. How could she think any of this was my fault?

"Good Night!" She shouted sarcastically behind me.

I composed a fake smile to my face. "Good night, grandmother." I left the room and started grumbling as I closed the door firmly behind me.

Well that was another day ruined by bloody Lord Edward Mason, and I was pretty sure I couldn't take much more of his interference...

* * *

**I decided to update, because it is better to have at least one person reading a story then no one right?**

**So hope you enjoyed this and please review xxx **


	8. Independence day

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Ninja/Princess/My awesome best friend Maddie xx My Alice xx **

* * *

Chapter 8.

**APOV.**

I sighed as the alarm I'd set on my phone went off. I really was glad that I had seen Bella again and that we were spending time together again, but I couldn't wait til I could go back to America. I was sick of the early mornings and me trying to act ladylike... I mean sure I fit in easily with being waited on hand and foot but I was no princess... I was the complete opposite... I hated wearing these horrible plaid suits, I prefered mini skirts and tank tops.

"Ally," Bella said popping her head around the door. "Be ready for twelve."

I waved my hand at her in response. I wasn't able to function properly without coffee first.

Bella was made for this ladylike stuff. I was so hard to convince her to wear mini skirts and tank tops, plus she never really slept around... Well except when she was drunk... But even that was difficult to get her to do.

I silently put on a pencil grey skirt, a tight white shirt and the grey blazor I'd found in my wardrobe when I'd arrived. Oh this was ridiculous! How had I gone from back packing around South America wearing only t-shirts and shorts, to started dressing like I was about to start working at a law firm.

**OoOo**

"Oh wow Ally you look great!" Bella grinned cheerfully from her carriage when I went outside.

"It's not exactly me though!" I motioned at the outfit and stalked off.

This was so stupid! She'd parked the chevy so far up the front away from the palace! It was too far to walk in heels! I almost groaned with relief when I saw Bella's old truck sitting idly on the curb beside some rosebushes. I reached for the handle of the chevy when a pale, scarred hand grabbed my wrist.

"HALT! STATE YOUR NAME AND AUTHORISATION!" He yelled.

I spun around and squinted at him. He was very tall... Could almost be described as a human giraffe, with honey blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. He was lean... And he had faint scars on his pale white face.

I pursed my lips. "Why do you talk like that?"

He seemed bewildered at my response and raised both eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You were shouting... I mean what if we all talked like that?" I raised one of my perfectly angled eyebrows. "ALICE BRANDON, BEST FRIENDS WITH PRINCESS BELLA, RIDING IN THE CHEVY!"

He started to blush, lighting up his pale face, then he swallowed the lump in his throat. "The prettiest girl is riding in the chevy!"

I batted my eyelashes flirtatiously. "Thank you."

"Let me, Ms Brandon." He reached for the handle of the Chevy.

"Thank you Mr..." This was akward, I didn't know his name.

"Whitlock. Mr Jasper Whitlock, at your service, ma'am." He bowed down low.

I giggled. "Thank you Mr Whitlock."

Now if I could see more of him, then I could be persuaded to stick around... Even if I had to act ladylike...

**BPOV**

As we came to a stop just before entering into the main street, I started to get a queezy feeling in my stomach. I had never been good with being the centre of attention.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Carlisle asked leaning in from behind me, where he was standing on the back of the carriage.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little nervous, that's all." I admitted to him and ran my fingers nervously though my hair.

"Would you feel better if I let you call me Carl?" He asked smiling slighty.

I turned to face him and grinned back. "No Carlisle."

He nodded. "Good."

"Okay let's get this show on the road!" My grandma laughed as she stepped into the carriage. "Can't keep the people waiting any longer." She grinned, and the carriage started to move again.

I could here the reporter Heidi Volturi, who was sitting at the centre of the square. "Welcome everybody to the Trafos independence day! Here's Prime Minister Eleazar strutting his stuff. People have come from far and wide and now the Queen with Princess Bella."

I looked over towards a group of children standing on the curb. I saw a little girl being teased by two little boys. She seemed really upset.

"Stop the carriage!" I yelled.

The whole parade came to a stand still. I hopped out of the carriag and made my way calmly over to the children.

"What... What's going on? Bella?" My grandma called after me.

"Uh-oh. What's the princess going to do now? She's moving towards the children's shelter." Heidi said.

"Hey everybody." I said softly to the children.

"Hello princess Isabella." The chorused together.

I focused my attention to the little girl I'd seen being teased. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Renesmee," She said softly, sucking her thumb, and her little bronze curls bouncing.

I smiled at her and turned to face the boys behind her. "What're your names?"

"Quil." One of the said.

"Embry," The other one said.

I grinned at them. "Did I see you messing with Renesmee?"

"They tugged on my curls!" She chimed in.

They shared a look and both the boys ran away. Much to the amusment to the man standing beside the group of children.

"These children are...?" I asked him.

"Mostly orphans. We house as many as possible." He said sadly.

I smiled at him and turned to Renesmee. "Renesmee would you like to be a princess today?"

She shook her head and clutched at her blanket. "I can't! I'm too little!"

"Oh, I declare that anyone can be a princess today." I smiled and reached for a fake tiara from the man selling them. "Why don't you all take tiaras?" I asked the entire crowd of children.

"All? You want me to give them all free tiaras?" The salesman asked as if it was the strangest thing in the world.

I sighed on the inside, but plastered a fake smile on my face. "I'll take care of it." I returned my attention back to Renesmee. "You won't be able to wave with your thumb in your mouth."

She waved her right hand. "I can wave with this hand."

I smiled brightly and nodded. "Excellent." I took a step back to address all the children. "Okay, so to be a princess you have to believe you're a princess. You have to walk, the way you think a princess should walk. So think tall, smile, wave and most importantly just have some fun. Ready?"

"Yes!" They all shouted together eagerly.

I turned back to the parade. "Drumroll, please!"

"GIVE THE PRINCESS A DRUNROLL!" Sargent Whitlock ordered, and immediatly I got my drumroll.

I smiled and turned back to Renesmee as we started to walk. "Just remember you are a princess."

We walked for a little while. I waved, and Renesmee shyly waved with her right hand, but as the parade continued and the little girl started to relax, she took her thumb out of her mouth and started to wave with both hands.

"There ya go!" I encouraged her. "Everyone having fun?"

"Yes!" The chorused together. If I didn't know better I'd say it was rehersed.

As we neared the end of the parade route, I heard the reporter speaking again. "This has been Heidi Volturi. At the best independence day parade Trafos has ever seen. Thanks to Princess Bella and her special suprise."

**EPOV**

Uncle Aro hadn't stopped complaining, from the time Bella had stopped the parade, to the time the whole thing had finished.

"Uncle, all she did was stop the parade for a moment." I sighed as we got into the car he'd arranged for us.

"It was rude is what it was!" He snapped. "Kissing children, hugging orphans. What a vulguar, low despicable, political trick!"

"She let the children join her though," I argued. "I thought that was sweet and charming."

"Not for everybody." He grumbled, muttering and cursing under his breath.

I sighed resgined. What was the point in even arguing with him? I thought that Bella stopping the parade to include the children was a lovely thought. It showed how caring and sweet Bella was. She was beautiful inside and out.

I shook my head vigurously. No! Thoughts like that were dangerous. I had to keep my eyes on the prize! Bella was the enemy! I couldn't let her get inside my head!

**BPOV**

"So gentlemen, the children from the shelter, will be housed in the winter castle in the mountains." I explained my project to them. Ever since I'd seen how small the shelter in town was, I decided to give the children the winter castle in the mountains.

"The use of the castle in the mountains is somewhat of a perk for parliment members and dignitaries." Lord Sam Uley interjected, trying to get me to rethink my proposal, just so they could have a perk.

"Oh, Well I'm deperking it and converting it into a children's shelter until the money can be raised for one of their own. I feel bad having two homes while they have none. The queen approves of the plan and I very well intend to see it through." I smiled a them, ignoring their objections and adjuring the meeting.

I didn't care wether they had a holiday destinaion or not. I was more concerned with getting the children a home.

"Come on Super Princess, we need to get ready for the party!" Alice said jumping out of her seat and tugged me out of the room. "Can't spend all day worrying about the children."

"No you prefer to talk about guys, and shopping, and guys, and clothes, and oh yeah guys!" I laughed and rolled my eyes as we made our way down the corridor.

She bobbed her head jerkily. "Well of course! This place is crawling with them!"

"I assume you mean Prime Minister Elezer and Lord Sam Uley!" I teased her.

She scrunched her face up in disgust. "Eww... Tooo old... No that sargent Whitlock guy!"

I thought about it for a moment. "I guess he's okay. Not really my type though."

She glared at me. "Forget it Bunny he's mine!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah Alice. I'm gonna go after the captain of the Royal guards."

She shrugged. "Just a friendly warning."

"Princess they're setting up the ramp in the ballroom." Tanya informed me and headed into the ballroom herself.

Alice and I hadn't realized, but we were about to walk straight into Edward.

"Hello," He said smiling.

"Hey," I replied polietly.

"And my hello is insigmificant." Alice chirped in and grabbed hold of maid's arms. "You two come with me." She dragged them away from Edward and I.

We were silent for a moment. "So... Are you crashing my bridal shower?" I asked him curiously.

He gave me a smug look. "Sadly no I'm not." Then it changed to something almost resembling admiration. "I wanted to tell you, I was impressed by what you did at the parade."

I adverted my eyes. "Thank you." Again we were surrounded by silence. "I'm uh... Having a slumber party." I pointed towards the ballroom.

Edward nodded and smiled. "Oh and congradulations on the children's shelter."

I blushed and looked away again. "Thank you."

"Yeah it's really wonderful." He added.

We fell into silence again and we kept glancing slyly at each other out of the corner of our eyes. Edward was very difficult to read, but I had to be on my guard, he couldn't be trusted.

"She needs to get ready." Leah whispered venomusly to Emily.

"She's busy..." Emily replied dreamly.

"Both of you zip it!" Alice snapped and I heard her shuffling about.

Then I felt a slight pressure at the back of my knees, until they buckled and I fell into Edward's arms. I snapped my head around and saw Alice standing behind me.

"Sorry, had to do that!" She grinned and went back over to he maid's.

Edward and I both started to laugh, and he helped me get back onto my feet.

"The princesses are arriving!" Tanya called, sounding slightly stressed and frustrated.

"Is Renesmee here yet?" I asked her. I'd invited the little girl from the children's shelter. She was so sweet and adorable.

"Not yet, but she's on route." She smiled and continued on her way.

"Well I should probably go and read my book." He waved a blue book that I hadn't seen him holding.

"Yeah, I gotta go and get changed." We both took one last glance at each other.

The look in Edward's eyes was strange, some emotions flickered across his eyes, but it was gone so quickly that I didn't have time to process it. What was Edward hiding from me?

* * *

**So please please review :) Thank you xx**


	9. Bridal Shower Slumber Party

**I don't own twilight. **

**Dedicated to my Ninja/Princess/Best Friend Maddie. Awesome artist and viola player. Good luck in your art exam tomorrow. xx**

* * *

Chapter 9.

Bridal shower slumber party.

**BPOV**

I sighed impaitently as I waited for Alice to change into her pajamas. The party was going to be starting soon and she was just making us late.

"Alice, how long does it take to put on a pair of pajamas?" I snapped at her.

She came twirling out in purple pokadot shorts and a dark purple tank top. Her toes were painted pink and purple, and she had an eye mask with glittery eyelashes on it.

"Is all that nessicary?" I raised my eyebrow skeptically.

"I am trying to make this an event to be remembered!" She said twirling around. "You could've put in more effort!"

I looked down at what I was wearing. An old black tank top and grey sweats. Simple but what I was used to.

She rolled her eyes. "Look whatever let's just go."

I looked at her with amusment. "You say it like I was the one holding you up and not the other way around."

She waved it off as she piroeted down the hallway. "Would I really hold someone up?"

"Oh no Ally, not you! Not in a million years!" I muttered sarcastically as we made our way through the corridors.

As Alice danced she danced straight into Edward. "Sorry," She mumbled.

"It's alright." He smiled at her.

"Alice, could you go and help Tanya welcome the princesses and when you see Renesmee could you get her changed into the pajamas I bought her?" I asked her. Mostly just trying to get rid of her.

"Sure, no problem." She glanced between me and Edward before heading further down the hall.

"Renesmee? The girl from the children's shelter?" Edward asked me curiously when Alice had disappeared.

I nodded. "Yeah, she was so sweet the other day... And you know just because she's and orphange doesn't mean she can't have some fun."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah I get it... Funny how we keep running into each other in this hallway, isn't it?"

I smiled at him. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were stalking me, Lord Mason."

He pretended to be offended. "Me? Never princess. A happy coincidence."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're happy to see me?"

He shrugged simply. "Well I'd rather see you then a girl obsessed with me."

I gave him a nasty look. He always did this. Everytime I thought we could build a friendship, he had to ruin it by saying something like that.

"See like that, why would I want love when you give me pure hatred?" He smirked at me.

"Edward, why? Why when we are having a nice moment do you go and ruin it? By doing stupid things_"

Before I could continue my rant he crashed his lips to mine and pulled away so fast that he left me feeling dizzy.

"Like that." I finished.

He looked confused for a moment, like on the inside he was having an argument with himself. I noticed a small black bag in his hand.

"Are you leaving?" I asked him. Even after everything I felt sad thinking about him leaving.

He shook his head. "Just for tonight. I really don't feel like listening to hundreds of girls screaming into all hours of the night."

I shrugged. "I guess it'd be annoying if you weren't in on the fun."

"Is that an invitation?" He raised a challenging eyebrow, lusted filling his emerald green eyes.

I smiled and shook my head. "I think the other girls, who aren't repulsed at the sight of you might find you distracing."

He pretended like he was angry. "Repulsed at the sight of me? Well that's a little harsh..."

I shrugged. "Well you know, you prefer my pure hatred."

"BELLA!" Renesmee squealed and pushed past Edward and jumped into my arms.

"Hey Nessie, have you met Lord Mason?" I pointed at Edward.

She shook her head and hid her small porcelain face in my hair. She was so shy.

"Nice to meet you Renesmee, I'm Lord Mason, but you can call me Edward." He extended a hand to her.

"Edward you're speaking to a little girl not an old woman." I chided him.

"It's okay." She lifted her head slightly and took his hand. "I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie."

Edward looked smuggly at me. "Nessie. I hope you have a goodnight tonight."

She nodded eagerly and streched further towards him. "Bella bought me new pajamas to wear and she promised to curl my hair properly and put pretty bows in it."

Edward looked at her with over enthusiasm. "Wow I bet you're going to look so pretty!"

"She will." I cut in. "I'll make sure to show you pictures of the night."

"You're not staying?" Renesmee pouted.

Edward shook his head. "It's an a girls party. But maybe I'll see you tomorrow when I get back."

Renesmee looked at me hopefully. "Will I?"

I nodded. "Yeah maybe... Renesmee do you want to go get ready?"

She nodded eagerly and hopped out of my arms and gave Edward a hug. "It was nice meeting you Edward."

He hugged her back. "Nice meeting you too."

She latched on to my hand and started leading me down the hallway, towards my bedroom.

"Nessie, just go sit on that chair while I get your pajamas and the curlers." I instructed and moved into my wardrobe.

The run in with Edward had thrown me off. I thought of Renesmee like family and when Edward connected so well with her, well it made me warmer towards him. The only problem was I couldn't tell wether it was an act or he really liked her.

I smiled as I picked up the white and pink pyjamas set I'd bought for her. I thought it was pretty cute.

"Nessie, put this on." I handed it to her.

When I went back to her she was playing with my make up and my perfumes.

"I like Edward, you know." She mumbled when I approached her.

"Yes he's a very nice man." I gave her the pyjamas and she ran off to change.

I had a feeling that Renesmee was getting too attached to Edward. I'd love to give this little girl a proper family with me and Emmett, but I'm not sure how Emmett would take it.

"Do you like it?" She walked out shyly, sucking on her thumb.

"You look absolutely beautiful." I grinned at her and held my hand out and helped her into the chair and started to curl her hair into proper ringlets.

"Do you love Edward?" She asked suddenly.

I was slightly taken aback. "No, I'm engaged to Emmett. Remember?"

She shook her head. "That's not what I was asking."

I went straight back to curling her hair. "No, I don't love him. I love Emmett."

Renesmee was still young enough to take this as an acceptable answer and not turn it into an interigaion.

"All done, what do you think?" I asked handing her a mirror.

"I love it! Thank you for doing this for me Bella, no one as ever done this for me." She put down the mirror and hugged me.

"You're more then welcome, sweetheart." I brushed my blusher brush across her face. "Come on lets go to the party."

**~OoOo~**

"Bella! Awesome party!" Rosalie called when Renesmee and I went into the room.

"Thanks, did I miss much?" I'd missed most of my party getting Renesmee ready.

She waved it off. "Nah, but there is a whole pile of presents on that table." She pointed to the table at the very back of the room.

"Please welcome, Princess Bella!" Alice shouted down the microphone.

"Could you watch Renesmee?" I put her hand in Rose's and ran over to the stage and took the microphone from Alice. "Hi everyone, welcome to my bridal shower! I want to thank you all for my wonderful bridal shower presents. And now, I've got a present for all of you. It's time for matress surfing!"

They all started cheering and ran up the staircases where there were matress lined up to use. It was completely nuts. Alice, Rose, Renesmee and I surfed several times and there were even people rollerblading.

I was resting next to the doorway when my grandma walked in with her maid Irina and her dog.

"I think I'll just have some warm milk in my room, Irina." She instructed.

"Yes, your majesty." Irina bowed and left the ballroom.

Grandma moved over to me and laughed. "Fabulous party, darling!"

"Yeah, just having a little bit of fun." I smiled at her.

She glanced at the ramp and the girls surfing down it. "Oh Charles and the boys used to love that. I used to do it to. Although a tad differently."

Before I could stop her she was making her way up the staircase towards the matresses.

"Is she really going to to this?" Rosalie asked when I got up the staircase, a few steps behind my grandma.

I shrugged. I couldn't exactly stop her could I?

"May I?" Grandma asked me.

I nodded at her and stood back. Grandma knew what she was doing... I hoped.

She jumped onto the mattress instead of lying down on it, and she went flying down the ramp. The crowd cheered for her. The mattress came to a stop and she jumped off like it was no effort at all.

"Ta-Da." She sang and bowed.

I started to laugh hysterically. Now her way of mattress surfing looked fun.

"Should we started the show?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, go tell everyone who's preforming to get ready." I said then I ducked down to Renesmee's eye level. "Ready for the show?"

**~OoOo~**

"They're funny!" Renesmee laughed as Emily and Leah preformed a skit for us.

"Yeah, they're really funny." I cuddled the little girl to me.

I'd never had a motherly instinct before, but with Renesmee the pieces just fit so easily. I just hoped that she would get along well with Emmett. Then maybe we could adopt her...

Emily and Leah had finished and were getting off the stage while Alice bounced onto it.

"And now, as an ender for our show, if we all give her a big shout out, her majesty may sing us a song." She sang cheerfully.

Grandma shook her head and smiled. "Thank you, but no queens seldom do karaoke."

I reached a hand out to her. "Grandma please! What about that song you sang at my eighteenth birthday party? Remember that? Everyone loved it!"

She smiled and patted my hand. "Sweetheart, we had music then."

"Bella had a C.D made for you to sing along with." Alice chimed in.

"Esme, Esme, Esme, Esme, Esme.." I started to chant and Renesmee and the rest of the girls chimed in.

"Grandma sighed and started to sing. "Some girls are fair,  
Some are jolly and fit,  
Some have a well-bred air.  
Or a well-honed wit."

I started to hum along, while I absently played with Nessie's curls. I could feel her started to drift off.

"The most glorious part of you." Grandma sang, but then looked confused when the funky R&B beat started. "What did you do?" She asked me anxiously.

I shrugged. "I might have have tweaked it a little bit."

"But I don't know how to do this sort of thing!" She exclaimed bewildered.

I tapped Rose on the arm. "Rosalie, now. Grandma just follow Rose and sing."

"Some boys can walk." Grandma took up.

"Some guys can groove." Rose sang. She had a lovely voice.

"She has a pretty face and voice." Nessie said sleepily, pointing at Rose.

"That's why her name is Rose, because roses are beautiful." I whispered to her as the duet continued.

"Your beautiful too." She said.

I grinned down at her. "You are, too."

"The one who's right." Grandma sang.

"My gorgeous prince." Rose continued.

"Edward sounds like the guy they're singing about." Nessie said snuggling closer to me.

"Yeah he does." She'd caught me off guard and I slapped a hand over my mouth.

She had a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I knew you loved him."

I shook my head. "No, I don't love him! We're um... I guess we're friends."

"You can love your friends." She pointed out. This kid was determinded.

"I don't love him." I gritted my teeth.

"Bella I wish you were my mom." She sighed softly.

That was so sweet, I patted her bronze curls. "I wish you were my daughter."

"I also wish Edward was my dad...Not Emmett." She insisted.

Now that was impossible, I thought. Edward and I will never be together like that... I'd spend the rest of my life married to Emmett... For the sake of my country...

* * *

**So please keep reviewing thank you. xx**


	10. Adoption

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx My Alice xx**

* * *

Chapter 10.

**EPOV**

"Edward!" Renesmee squealed when I came back into the castle the next morning.

"Hey honey, where's Bella?" I asked her, lifting her up high onto my shoulders.

"She's getting dressed for her archery lessons and then she's going to have lunch with Emmett." She said, wrapping her small arms around my neck.

I gritted my teeth. For some reason it annoyed me that Bella was still gonna marry him. Nessie started to laugh. "What're you laughing at?"

"Bella did that last night when I was talking about you and her." She giggled excitedly.

I smiled to myself. "What were you saying?"

"Rosie and Esme were singing a song about a pretty and really kind prince. I said it sounded like you and she agreed." She sang happily.

So Bella thought that I was pretty huh? "Did she say anything else?"

"That she's repulsed at the sight of you." Bella snapped from behind us.

"Bella!" Renesmee squealed and struggled away from me to get over to her.

"Nessie, sweeheart, I've got to go practise my archery, do you wanna stay up here with Rosie and Ally, or do you want to come out and watch?" She sais, picking the little girl up.

"Can I stay and play with Edward?" She asked.

Bella looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "No, Edward look like he's busy. I know why don't you and Ally have tea party?"

"I can look after her." I offered quietly.

She shook her head but smiled. "No, it's fine. My lessons won't be too long and then we're going to have lunch with Emmett and his parents."

"He could still look after me." Renesmee pointed out.

Luckily Alice came in at that moment. "Come on Ness, let's go get you changed and we'll start our tea party."

Renesmee sighed, jumping out of Bella's arms and taking Alice's hand. "Will they ever just admit they like each other?"

Alice laughed and shook her head. "Give them time little one, give them time."

Bella rolled her eyes, but her nostrils flared in anger.

"I think there is a bit of conspiracy." I joked trying to lighten the tension between us.

"Don't!" She snapped. "I was willing to make a reconsilliation with you, but now Edward, it's just not funny."

"Bella, what do you mean?" What was she getting at? We hadn't said a proper cross word to each other in weeks.

"I don't want people to think I am getting too close to you! I don't want people to think I'm falling for you! It could ruin me!" She cried, and I could see tears forming in her choclate brown eyes.

"Bella..." I choked out. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Just leave me alone Edward." She walked off and dabbed at her eyes.

Well trying to keep the peace between Bella and I was working out just super.

**BPOV**

"Are you ready to start shooting some flaming arrows?" Emmett asked, waving the cross bow at me.

Rosalie laughed and tapped her hand lightly against his arm. "You're so witty, Emmett."

I sighed heavily. I knew Rose and Emmett had feelings for each other, but I pretended no to know. If I didn't acknowledge it, Emmett wouldn't act on it, and this doomed before it's even started wedding can start.

"Okay, fine. Light it." I sighed again, and put on the glove I had to wear.

Rose looked at me curiously as Emmett set up the flaming bow and arrow for me. "Are you okay, Bells?"

I nodded once but made no comment. Life just felt so bad now that I didn't want to talk about it. The only light in this darkness was little Renesmee.

**OoOo**

"Okay... I think that's enough of the flaming ones.." I said when the last arrow I'd shot went into the ground and the flames were being put out by Emily and Leah.

I sighed and looked at Emmett. "Are you sure I didn't get you?" I examined his jacket, it looked slightly charred.

"Of course you got him!" Rose exclaimed and tugged at his arm. "Just take a look at his jacket!"

He patted her hand and gently removed it. "I'm fine. No blood, no foul."

I saw Edward and Renesmee walking around the garden with Alice. Apparently she didn't get that the only reason I'd asked her to watch Renesmee in the first place, was to keep her away from Edward.

"Emmett, why don't you take Rosalie up to meet you parents?" I suggested to him.

Rose looked at me funnily til I nodded toward Edward. "Yeah, I'd love to meet yout parents!" She linked her arm into his and they started off up the grass.

"Bella!" I heard Renesmee shout, before I could set up another bow. I plastered a smile on my face and turned around so she could jump into my arms.

"Hey little one, how are you?" I asked and kissed her curls.

"Well Alice and I had a tea party and Edward joined in and put on a face british accent." She giggled.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Did he now?"

"Yeah... I found a top hat and I thought Nessie might like to use it and you know on thing led to another." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay... Well I'm just waiting to try and take a few more shots. So Alice could you please take Nessie up to Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked Alice trying to get them all to leave.

She smiled and took Renesmee from me. "Let's go, Ness." They headed off up the grass and were whispering conspiracies against Edward and I.

I ignored him comletely and lifted the bow off the ground and put in the non-flaming arrow. I shot it and it went straight into the ground.

"You're not doing that right." Edward said softly from behind me and he moved behind me and wrapped his arms around mine. "You need to lower your arm." He gently pulled my elbow down slightly. "And use your right hand as an anchor."

"What?" I asked him curiously.

He softly pushed my hand against my cheek. "Touch your right hand to your cheek, and then release."

I let go of the bow and it hit the bullseye. "Wow." I whispered.

"Bella, I want to see you... Alone... Without all the people." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around and looked at his face, he had some look on his face that almost resembled love. "Edward... I can't... I'm, watched like a hawk..." I pressed myself closer to him and rested my head against his chest.

"Princess! Princess!" Riley shouted from behind me.

"See?" I whispered to Edward before turning to Riley. "Yes?"

"Nothing, I was just told to watch you." He replied grinning.

Edward looked at him then back at me. "I'll figure something out."

He didn't say anything, but just moved away and started off, heading further into the garden.

I looked after him in amazement before heading up towards the palace where lunch was probably being served.

**OoOo**

"You finished with your practising?" Emmett asked, standing up to greet me when I arrived at the table.

"Yeah I think so." I smiled and accepted the tiny kiss that he placed on my cheek.

"Isabella, Rosalie and I were just discussing some wedding plans." Theresa said to me when I sat down at the table.

I internally groaned. I really didn't want to think about the wedding.

"Actually, Lady Theresa, I have something I would like to discuss with all of you." I said, moving on from the topic of the wedding.

"Oh what's that honey?" Emmett asked taking a bite of his salad. He didn't seem like the kind of man to eat salad. He was far to muscular.

"Well as you all know I've put alot of time and effort into the children shelter project." Renesmee flinched slightly at the mention of the shelter. I knew what she was thinking. Sooner or later she'd have to go back there.

"Yes we are aware, and may I say I think it's wonderful that you are doing so." Lord Enda smiled at me, causing his face to wrinkle slightly.

"Thank you... But since I've been working on the project I've come to know Renesmee very well." I held my hand out to the little girl, she took it and sat on my lap. For some reason she really calmed me down just holding her.

"Yes, we know dear." Theresa said almost impaitently. Although she'd never actually voice this out loud, since I hold a higher social standing then her.

"Well, Emmett I was wondering how you felt about adoption." I said turning to face him and only him.

Different emotions flickered across his face, before it settled on a neutral expression. "What do you mean, Bella?"

"Well I've consider adopting Nessie, and I wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter." I said calmly and started to play with her curls.

Theresa started to laugh. "You can't be serious princess... I mean... She's not royal..."

"I mean no disrespects Lady Theresa, but I have never been more serious about something in all my life." I said my tone sober.

Rosalie looked at me like I was nuts, but Alice and Lord Enda were nodding in agreement.

"There is a bit of a resemblance there..." Lord Enda nodded. "The pale complexion, the choclate brown eyes and the rosy red lips."

"Yes, I noticed that too. What do you think Emmett?" I asked turning to him.

He swallowed deeply. "I think it's a wonderful idea honey."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Renesmee asked me curiously.

"Well sweetheart, you know the way you said you wished I was your mommy?" I said softly, so only she could hear.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well I'm going to make you my daughter." I said excitedly.

She turned to face me, her face practically lighting up. "Really? So I can call you Mommy!"

I touched my index finger to her little button nose. "Apsolutely... If you want."

She grinned excited and started bouncing up and down.

I felt so happy right then, I had a lovely finacée, and was going to get a beeautiful daughter... But then I remembered what Edward had said... He was going to figure out away for us to be alone together... What exactly did that mean?

* * *

**So Edward is starting to show his feelings... But will he win Bella over? keep reading to find out ;)**

**Please please review xx**

**and could you check out my other stories too? Especially 'You Don't Know Me'? Thank you xx**


	11. Weekend Get Away

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Ninja/Princess/Best Friend My Alice xx**

**Also I think my history teacher and Irish teacher deserve a special mention... Since they don't stop me from writing this because at least I'm not distracting them :D**

* * *

Chapter 11.

**BPOV**

As I was walking back from lunch with Emmett, and his parents I started to think of Edward. I knew I wasn't suposed to like him... But I couldn't help it... When he wasn't being a comlete ass he was actually pretty sweet. I loved how his green eyes sparkled when he laughed... Or the way he ran his hands through his hair when he was frustrated. The sound of his voice...

I felt something tug my arm and pull me into the rose bushes. A small scream escaped my lips and a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Bella, it's just me, relax." Edward whispered soothingly.

I removed his hand from my mouth. "What the hell Edward? You scared the shit out of me!"

He grinned mischeviously. "Well that's just a bonus... But the reason I dragged you in here is so that I could tell you I figured out away we could be alone together."

"What's thiis amazing plan of yours?" I laughed, amused by his flushed cheeks and the twigs sticking out of his messy hair.

"My Uncle has a cabin up at the lake_"

I cut him off. "Edward, I don't trust anything that has to do with your Uncle."

"Bella, let me finish. It is my Uncle's cabin yes, but he most definatly won't be there. He thinks I'm going up to do some paper work. It is so secluded that the only neighbours are all miles away." He said, trying to sell me on the cabin.

"The middle of nowhere? Boy, that is sooo tempting." I said sarcastically.

"It won't be all that bad... There is lots of stuff we could do in the middle of nowhere." He said suggestivly.

"What exactly are we supposed to do in the middle of nowhere?" I teased him, and raised my eyebrow to challenge him.

"Well we can talk," He smiled and he moved closer."Or we could do this," He took me in his arms and held me. "Or this," He started to run his hands over me. "Or even this." He tilted my chin up and pressed his lips to mine slowly and softly.

I pulled back my head, but I didn't break his hold. "Well now that I like."

He grinned crookedly. "Think you can get an alibi for the weekend?"

I nodded and rested my head against his chest. I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind. She seemed to be in favour of this whole thing.

"Great. Meet me here at midnight!" he kissed me again then disappeared from sight.

**OoOo**

"Bella this is insane! It's completely nuts!" Alice exploded as I started to pack a small duffel bag.

"Alice! You are the one who has been pushing me at Edward! Just tell them I'm gone to Birmingham with Emmett! Get Rosalie's help if you need it!" I yelled flustered. I didn't really know what I was doing. I'd never done anything so impulsive in my life.

"Yeah but I was thinking you could start dating him maybe, not go away to the coast for a weekend with him! Alone to make it worse!" She exploded.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, what exactly do you think is gonna happen? He's gonna kill me?"

"Well he could! How would I know? How would your grandmother know? Or Emmett? What about Renesmee?" She was having a full blown panic attack.

I spun around on her and clamped my hand on her shoulders. "Alice! Just calm down! Breathe! He's not going to kill me! And I've arranged for Nessie to stay here indefinatly ... But the adoption still isn't final... Just look after her til I get back."

"Will you take a cellphone with you?" She said finally caving.

I laughed and nodded. "Of course. I'll text you when I arrive and every morning too."

"You'd better... And just don't do anything stupid, okay?" She said, looking seriously at me.

"I promise Ally, I won't do anything you wouldn't do." I winked at her, grabbed my bag off the bed and headed out the door.

**OoOo**

"You're late." Edward whispered when I snuck up behind him in the garden.

"A princess is never late... Everyone else is just simply early." I grinned at him.

"Well we need to get out of here before that Whitlock guy comes back around here surveying the grounds." He grabbed hold of my wrist and we moved quickily and swiftly through the trees and bushes til we reached the slope of the castle wall.

"What now prince charming?" I asked his teasingly.

"This." He grabbed my duffel bag out of my hand and threw it over the wall.

"Are you insane? I need that?" I whispered furiously.

He knelt down and locked his hands together. "Come on I'll give you a boost."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You can not be serious."

"Bella do you want to go to this cabin or not?" He said gruffly.

"Fine," I huffed and put my right foot into his locked hands and he threw me up in the air. I had to cling to the top of the wall to stop myself plummeting back to the ground. "Jackass."

I heard him laugh under his breath. "You need to jump down the otherside so I can get up on the wall."

I looked down at the dark ground infront of me. It was pitch black and seemed terribly far from the ground and there could be anything down there. "I dunno Edward... It looks awfully far..."

I heard his laughing again. "Alright then move over and I'll jump up."

I slid myself across the wall and a few seconds later Edward had managed to jump up beside me. When he did it, it seemed simple.

He grinned at me and jumped down to the ground. "Now Bella, it's your turn."

I looked back down at the ground. I couldn't even see Edward below. "I dunno. I'm afraid to fall."

"Don't worry love... I'll catch you!" He called up.

I felt my heart swell. I didn't realize how much one little word could make me... I took a deep breath and pushed myself off the wall. When he I landed on top of him knocking him to the ground.

"Told you I'd catch you." He said, slightly winded.

"You didn't catch me, I fell on you and knocked you down." I said laughing. I'd never felt such a rush. I pressed my lips quickly to his then jumped back up, leaving him dazed and confused.

"Bella, you are completely unpredictable." He laughed and jumped up and pulled me close to him, as we walked towards his car.

He opened the passenger door for me and helped me into the car. When I was seated he threw my duffel bag into the backseat, before getting in himself.

"Ready to go?" He asked buckling his seat belt and switching on the engine.

I nodded and stared out the window. I wish I had've spoken with Rosalie rather then Alice... I couldn't get her paranoid thoughts out of my head."

"Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow as we were speeding through the small narrow roads.

"I'm just wondering if what'd happen if you crashed." I joked. Although he was driving recklessly fast.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He said sincerly, although he did slow down and started driving at a normal pace.

"So why did you plan this get away?" I asked, turning in my seat to face me.

He shrugged. "We never have any time to ourselves at the castle. With my uncle running inteferiance and then you being watched like a hawk."

I nodded in understanding. I was true.

"So let me ask you some questions." He said grinning.

"Why? How long will it take?" I asked. I hated being centre of attention.

"Well the cabin is about two and a half hours away so say about an hour each?" He said. He was way too... Organized.

"Fine... Shoot." I muttered. Spose I might aswell get it over with.

"Where are you origionally from?" He asked, eyes on me not the dark road.

I raised an eyebrow. "Seems like something everyone knew... Emm when Renée met Charlie they lived in Forks, but when grandma told my dad that we either all move to Trafos or they needed to seperate... So they did... Renée was unwilling to let him take me so we moved to Arizona... Where she met Phil... And now I guess I'm here..."

"Is that why you went for an arranged marriage?" He asked still not looking at the road, which scared the hell out of me.

I shook my head. "No... Well grandma suggested it... I mean I couldn't fall in love in thirty days! It's ridiculous!"

"You said couldn't." Edward said smuggly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You said you couldn't fall in love... Does that mean you love someone now?" He asked.

"Well... I uh... I... No I don't... Well i think that Emmet is fantastic, but I wouldn't say it was... Love... exactly." I said, trying to answer his question without telling him how I actually felt.

"But you're in love with someone else." He stated clearly.

"That's not a question." I pointed out. Trying to get out of answering him.

"Are you in love with someone else?" He rephrased it into a question.

I shook my head. "No,"

He didn't say anything but clogs were turning in his head and I couldn't read his expression.

"Do you?" I asked him. "I mean love someone, do you?"

He weighed it out for a moment. "Yes."

My heart sank for a moment, but I wasn't marrying him... What did it matter to me?

"Who?" I asked cautiously.

He shook his head and smiled. "Not gonna say til you admit you love someone."

"Not gonna happen." I said definatly.

"Well then, we should move on, shouldn't we?" He suggested, but I could see a coy smile on his face.

"Fine... How much further?" I asked, looking out at the dark sky.

"Two hours..." He said, still grinning from ear to ear. "So I still get another half hour."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Whatever."

"What does your mother do for a living?" He asked.

"She teaches kindergarden... She's good with kids... Probably because she's a bit of a kid herself... Never can really stick at one hobby more than a week," I smiled, I missed my mom.

"But it bothered you," He said as if trying to read my mind.

I shrugged. "Well yeah... She was supposed to be the mother, ya know? She was just so flaky and hair-brained... I feel because of it I never really fit in with people my own age... Because I was trying to look after Renée."

He nodded and his hand left the wheel to cover mine. "We're the same age... And we get along."

"Yeah... I guess... But in school I had Alice and well her brother...After that I wasn't well liked." I hadn't discussed high school with anyone... Not even Renée really.

He was silent for a moment. "Did guys not swarm you?"

I nodded. "But that was more of an inconvieniance than anything... I had a crush on Alice's brother... Plus it's only made their girlfriends hate me."

"Did you go out with her brother?" His knuckles turned deathly white as they gripped the wheel tighter and his jaw was clenched.

I shook my head. "No, the timing was all wrong."

He nodded. I doubt that he understood... He seemed like he was popular.

"It's my turn." I said tapping my watch at him. I didn't really have anything to ask him... I just wanted him to stop asking me questions.

"Shoot," He said, finally starting to pay attention to the road.

"Why are you so desperate to take my crown away?" I blurted out. It had been a question that had been playing on my mind for months now. I couldn't understand why he so desperatly wanted to be the king.

"Well my uncle told me it was my father's greatest wish to become king... I'm just trying to do what he wanted me to do." He said simply.

"By hurting me in the process?" I asked, I could feel tears stinging my eyes. An embarassing tendency that happened when I got angry.

He turned back to me. Some pained look in his eyes. "Bella... hurting you is something I don't ever want to do."

"Then why are you? Why have you been confusing me? Edward, I've been crying myself to sleep over this! Can you please tell me why?" I felt a sob rising in my chest but I fought it back.

"You've been crying?" I could almost hear his heart-breaking. "Yes okay at first my intention was to destroy you, so I could be king... But now that I know you... I want you to be happy."

"Edward, I am happy... I don't love Emmett but I'm happy with him... And Renesmee she brins a smile to my face." I said softly. Thinking of the little girl and her soft curls.

"She won't be there for ever Bella..." He said cautiously.

I smiled knowingly. "Yes she will."

He raised his bushy eyebrows in suprise. "How?"

"Emmett and I plan to adpot her." I said smiling.

He clenched the steering wheel tighter and his mouth was set in a grim line. "And that's what'll make you happy?"

I nodded. "I just have a maternal instinct towards her." I said, remembering when we'd been at the parade.

"You want to bring that little girl into an unhappy marriage?" He growled, his knuckles white against the black steering wheel.

"Not an unhappy marriage no. Emmett and I do get along." I insisted.

"A loveless marriage then?" His tone was bitter.

"Edward... You know I can't be with someone I love..." I whispered quietly and stared down at my hands.

"Yes you can!" He said angrily. "It's up to you Bella! No one can force you to do anything!"

I shook my head and bit my lip. "Edward, it's not that easy! I can't just not be queen! It's my families job tor rule! I owe it to them!"

"Even if it makes you unhappy?" He asked again, the vein in his forehead was about to pop.

"This is as close to happy as I'm gonna get!" I shrieked at him. Why couldn't he just understand that my situation is hopeless?

"Bella, I love you!" He shouted frustrated, turned off the engine and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

I was stunned. He loved me? If he loved me, then why did he make me so miserable?

I jumped out of the car and stormed after him. "We're not done here! You can't just say something like that to me then walk away!"

"Watch me!" He called back as he swerved in and out of trees towards the house.

"Edward! Why would you tell me something like that! You know it's impossible!" I yelled at him as I struggled to keep up.

He stompted into the house, and just when I'd stepped inside the house, he spun around on me and back me into the wall. "If we can see the same sky and we can breath the same air, then you and I are not impossible!"

"Edward let go of me!" I hissed at him and tried to push him back but he just got closer.

"Bella tell me you don't love me." He whispered and ran his hands along my sides.

"Edward..."

He lifted my head up and held them above my head and kissed me softly on the lips. "Tell me Bella."

"Edward... Please..." I pleaded.

He held my hands with one hand and started tugging at my shirt. "Tell me you love me Bella. I know you do I can see it in your eyes."

"Edward..."

He dropped my arms and tugged me backwards and towards a staircase. "Tell me Bella... And I'll show you."

"Edward... I love you." I whispered... And that was it... He had full power now and was going to take this where every he wanted...

He pulled my up the staircase, why was something that should be so natural, feeling so wrong?

* * *

**I'm not sure about this because like I said I wrote it all in school. So please please let me know what you think and review :D**

**Thank you all sooo much... Plus we're not done yet... Let's just say the road is still bumpy for Edward and Bella.**


	12. Bella Marry Me

**dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx My Alice xx**

* * *

Chapter 12.

**BPOV**

I got out of the bed and stared down at his sleeping form. His body rising and falling with each intake of breath. He lookws almost like an angel when he slept.

I sighed and turned away from him. I couldn't believe what I had done... Emmett had feelings for Rosalie and yet he never ever aacted on them... Where was my self-control? My dignity?

I picked up Edward's shirt and made my way through the house. Time to do something I always used to do to cheer either me or Renée up... Cook something...

I started digging through his fridge. I almost felt happy when he had the ingredients to make southern fried chicken. I hadn't made that since I left my mom back in Arizona. She had tried to make a special going away dinner for just me and her... But since her food wasn't exactly edible, I'd ended up making southern fried chicken.

I dug out some pots and pans til I found the right one. I started to put the spices on the chicken. I greased the pan and started to fry the chicken.

"Bella, what're you doing?" Edward asked, coming up behind me.

I kept flipping the chicken. "Nothing, I got hungry."

"You could've woken me up... I would've made you something." He whispered into my ear as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

I shook my head and leaned back against his chest. "I like this, it keeps me busy."

"Why are you looking for a distraction?" He asked, he sounded hurt.

"Emmett loves Rosalie... And he never acts on it... Then you come along and tell me you love me and I cave..." I left the statment open for his interpretation.

"So you're angry because we gave into our love... Whereas he is denying his? Denial isn't believing!" He growled in my ear. "Just ignoring it won't make it go away!"

"I know that!" I snapped and knocked him back. "But see we're not normal people! I'm princess of Trafos! About to become the Queen! You're trying to steal that away from me! Trying to steal my title! You know I can't rule unless I'm married and me behaving like this, won't get me married!"

"Marry me!" He shouted back.

He'd stunned me into silence. What the hell? First he tells me he loves me, now he's asking me to marry him?

"Bella, marry me." He said softer and moved closer to me.

Tears formed in my eyes. "Edward... I can't... It's not fair..."

"Not fair to who? Emmett? He'd much rather marry Rosalie! Not fair to Renesmee? She can be a part of a love filled family!" he was getting angrier.

"No Edward! It's not fair to me! This last few weeks you've put me on an emotional rollacoaster. One minute you hate me! The next minute you love me... Now you wany you want to marry me? Edward I can't keep up with you... My emotions can't keep up with you! It's not fair because I can't tell wether you really want to be with me or your only pretending!" A sob escaped my chest.

"I'm not pretending... I love_"

"Don't!" I yelled at him. "Just take me home!" I stormed out of the kitchen and left him standing there speechless.

**OoOo**

"Come on... Don't ruin the weekend." He said from behind me as I pulled on the jumper I had been wearing the day before.

"You ruined the weekend, Edward... Just take me home." I groaned and pushed past him.

"So that's it then? No matter what I say, no matter what I do, you're just gonna go ahead and marry hom anyway!" He shouted, following my out of the room and down the stairs.

"Yep... It's just easier this way!" I insisted.

"Bella why does everything have to turn into an argument with us!" He yelled.

"Lower your voice and it'll be a conversation not an argument!" I hissed.

"Bella, would you please just consider marrying me?" He pleaded with me.

I shook my head and ran out the front door. "No Edward... Just take me home."

He sighed and swore as he followed me through the trees towards the car.

I hated how this had turned into a war... But it was the only way I could get him to stop and leave me alone. Everythign we were doing was wrong. I shouldn't have went with him... I shouldn't have slept with him... I should've just stayed at home... Everything would've been fine.

**OoOo**

"Bella will you just wait a second?" He called after me when I grabbed my dufel out of the back and got out of the car.

"Just leave me alone Edward." I sighed and quickly made my way through the grounds.

"Bella? You're back?" Alice called curiously from the tennis court where her and Rosalie were playing a game.

"Is Emmett with you?" Rose asked as they approached me.

"I wasn't with Emmett." I muttered and ran away from them into the castle.

"Bella wait!" Alice called coming after me, with Rose close behind.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Nothing happened alright? Just I dunno we had a fight!" I grumbled and pushed open the door to my room.

"And what's new about that?" Alice asked following me inside.

"You two always fight." Rose added.

"It's different this time." I sobbed.

Alice examined me closely, taking in my devlished appearance. "You slept with him didn't you?"

I nodded and hid my face with my hair. I'd never felt more ashamed.

"Bella! I told you not to go with him!" Alice scolded as Rose came and sat beside me and stroked my hair.

"Alice, stop making me feel worse about myself!" I snapped at her.

"It's okay Bella, just tell us what happened." Rose said softly.

So I replayed the whole story to the two of them.

**EPOV**

"Edward my boy, is that you?" Uncle Aro called from the living room when I finally got home after my long drive trying to clear my head.

"Yes uncle." I sighed, and went into him. He was having his maid Bree wash his feet in a basin of hot water.

"Well how did that go?" He asked smuggly. I'd told Aro I was going with Bella... But I'd told him it was a scheme to ruin her.

"Uncle... I found out alot about Bella on this trip... And I think we should stop trying to destroy her." I said sitting down beside him.

"Edward, don't be rediculous. We are so close Edward..." He insisted.

"Uncle, she has her mind made up. She is going to marry Emmett and she's going to adopt Renesmee." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Adopting a child? She thinks that'll make her happy?"

I nodded. "She loves that little girl... And they can be happy together." I told him. Trying to convince him to stop.

"So she won't be happy in the relationship til she has the child." The clogs were turning in Aro's head.

"What exactly are you think?" I asked him cautiously.

"I know how we're going to make Isabella crumble." He cackled evilly.

"How?" I really wasn't liking where this was going/

"You my boy are going to adopt the child before Isabella does." He grinned and started laughing psychotically.

"Uncle don't you think that's going a little far? I mean not only are we playing with Bella's emotions... We'd also be playing with the emotions of a little girl." I tried to reason with him.

"Don't tell me you're devolping feelings for her." Aro scoffed.

"No!" I snapped. I'd never admit that again. Not since I'd been rejected. "I just don't think it's right to play with little Renesmee's feelings."

"Edward, we have lots of money. She used to live in an orphange. I think she'd be just glad to get out of that place." He laughed again.

"Uncle it's more then that, Renesmee really loves Bella."

"Well then you need to make her love you more, don't you?" He said as if speaking to a child.

"Uncle... I don't know if I want the responsibility of a child!" I argued. Neither of us had experience with children. When he was suposed to be raising me, I was raised by lots of different nannies.

"Edward you don't need to be ready for a child, you only have to keep her til Bella gives up the throne!" He hissed.

"Then what? We're just gonna drop her back in the orphange?" I spat venomously.

Anger flashed across his face, but then he composed it and smiled. "No Edward, of course not. She will stay here til she's eighteen. She might even still be a princess when Bella gives up the throne."

"So you do want her? I mean to look after her properly?" I asked him. I wanted to make sure he wasn't just using Renesmee.

"Of course Edward. My main concern right now, is that little Renesmee isn't brought up by a mother and father who aren't in love." he grinned. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't read.

"So if I do this you promise to help look after her?" I wanted to be extra sure.

"Of course Edward. You can trust me." He smiled and handed me the phone. "Now why don't you call the adoption agency, hmm? Set the wheels in motion?"

I nodded and took the phone. If there was ever any doubt if Bella would ever talk to me again, it had been removed. She'd never even want to look at me again after this...

* * *

**So please let me know and review.**

**Plus I know you're most likely thinking Bella is being irrational... But she can't tell whether Edward's feelings are real or if he's still just playing a game... So don't judge her too harshly for protecting her heart. :) 3**

**So please please review and if you could also check out my other stories especially "You Don't Know Me". Thanks :) **


	13. I never want to see you again!

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx My Rosalie xx**

* * *

Chapter 13.

**BPOV**

"Your Highness, time to wake up." I felt Emily gently tapping on my arm.

"What time is it?" I groaned rolling over. After I'd explained everything that had happened between Edward and I to Rosalie and Alice, I'd fell straight to sleep.

"It's ten your highness, the Queen requires your presences at brunch with her and the Duke of Birmingham, Ms Alice Brandon and The princess of Austria" She said.

I nodded. "Fine. I'll be twenty minutes." I rolled out of bed and put on the clothes that Alice had pre-approved and I made my way into the hall.

"Good morning darling." My grandmother greeted as I entered the dining room.

"Good morning Bella." Emmett rose from his seat, gave me a kiss on the cheek and pulled out my chair. I saw Rosalie flinch at this.

"Sorry," I mouthed at her as I sat down opposite her.

She shook her head and smiled a small sad smile. "It's fine."

"Ah your wearing the outfit I layed out!" Alice said gleefully.

"Yes Alice, but everything in my wardrobe is already set in an outfit, all you did was rearange it and make completely new ones!" I laughed and started to butter a slice of toast on my plate.

"Did you sleep well dear?" Grandma asked me, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes." I lied. She didn't know about the fight with Edward. "Slept very well. How about you?"

She smiled kindly. "Yes I slept well. Thank you."

Alice and Rosalie shared a look. They knew I had barely slept last night... And they knew exactly why.

"So why did you call this brunch?" I asked, distracting their attention away from me.

"Well Bella, we have some news..." Emmett interjected. His voice was careful... Guarded.

"What is it?" I asked. Scrutinising them both. Looking for signs that told me what they were all hiding from me.

"Now darling, there is no need to get upset." Grandma said gently, placing her hand on my arm.

"Yes Bella, you're grandmother's right Bella. Everything will be just fine." Alice said with a half smile.

"Okay you are all freaking me out, what's the news?" I insisted. I sensed it was something bad, I wasn't sure what.

"Lord Mason has filed for the adoption of Renesmee." Grandma said gravelly.

"That's not possible, I already did! I gave Emmett the forms to sign and he sent them off!" I insisted. Who did he think he was? He hadn't even considered adopting her til I had said I wanted to.

"Actually Bella, that's my fault I was very late in signing them and sending them into the adpotion agency... I am so sorry Bela." Emmett said apologetically.

"So... He's just gonna take her? No arguments? No backround checks? Nothing?" I was fuming now. As much as I disliked him yesterday, I absolutely hated him now.

"Darling, there's no need to be upset, everything will be fine. I'm sure we can find some way to make this right." Grandma soothed.

"They can't backround check a Lord can they?" Alice asked confused.

Grandma shook her head. "They could but there probably not going to."

"Don't worry sweetheart we'll figure a way around it." Emmett patted my arms reassuringly.

"Get off me!" I snapped. "This is your fault!"

"Isabella! This behaviour is totally inappropriate!" Grandma scolded me.

"I don't care! If he could send off form on time then there wouldn't be a problem! Renesmee was the only thing that made the thought of getting married to him bareable and now I can't even do that!" I hissed viciously.

"Bella we can adopt another child.." Emmett tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Emmett, you don't get it! It's not just any child I want, I want Renesmee specifically."

"Bella, don't you think you're being a little bit childish?" Rose asked. I thought if anyone understood, Rose would. She wanted to have a child so bad... Even when she was only a teenager she had.

"None of you understand!" I snapped and jumped up out of the chair and stormed out into the hallway.

"Mommy!" Renesmee screamed from the opposite end of the hallway and pulled away from Edward and darted straight into my arms.

"Shh baby, everythings gonna be okay." I soothed hugging her close to me and patting her bronze curls.

"I don't wanna go!" She sobbed against my shoulder. Her little hands clinging to my neck.

"I know baby... But you can always visit me..." It was the only reassurance I could give her. I had no idea if I'd ever get her back.

"That's right Renesmee you can always visit Bella." Edward told her, as he approached us.

"I don't want to visit her!" She yelled defiantly.

"Nessie, shh, everything is gonna be okay." As much as I wanted to rip Edward's head, I reined it in while she was in my arms.

"Mommy, don't let him take me away!" She wailed and gripped me even tighter.

"It won't be that bad, Renesmee." Edward said quietly.

"Yeah... And Ness why don't you run along while I talk with Edward." I said to her. I couldn't say what I really wanted to say to with her here.

"Yeah, look see the girl over there?" He pointed toward the young maid with reddish-brown hair. "That's my maid Bree, why don't you go out with her to the car."

"Go on baby, I'll see you soon." I kissed her forehead.

"How soon?" She asked.

"Real soon." I reassured her.

"Promise?" She pulled back, tears in her big brown eyes and her bottom lip qwivered.

"I promise princess." I gave her one last squeeze before I put her back down on the ground.

She looked between Edward and I before she made her way sadly over to Bree. I waited til they left before I turned to face Edward.

"Look, Bella... I can explain." He began.

"How? How exactly can you explain it? Your stealing my last chance to be happy? What about all that bullshit about not wanting to hurt me!" I yelled at him.

"That wasn't bullshit Bella! I told you I loved you! I don't want to hurt you... But you know what, I was talking uncle into leaving you alone because you've your life planned out and how you were adopting the little girl, and I think he got really excited about the idea..." He trailed off.

"So that's all this weekend was? Away to get information from me, so you could report back to your uncle?" I spat at him. I should've known he was up to no good, how could I have let myself believe that he actually cared about me?

"No Bella! This weekend was so much more to me! For God sake I asked you to marry me! Did you think it was a joke? Bella I poured my heart out to you and you practically stompted all over it!" He shouted back.

"Well you seemed to be finding ways to use the stuff I told you against me!" I shot back at him.

"Bella! I am not trying to hurt you!" He insisted.

"Then don't take her away from me." I couldn't believe I'd told this piece of scum that I loved him.

"Bella, why do you want this little girl so badly?" he demanded, he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I want to be her mother!" I blurted out. "That little girl has never had a mother and I want to give her the opertunity!"

"Well you still can." He said simply.

"How can I if you're adopting her?" I challenged.

"Marry me! Marry me and we can raise her together! We can have more children if you want to but Bella for fuck sake just marry me!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

I knew everyone in the dining room could hear him, and I knew everyone on staff could hear.

"Edward, I don't want to marry you!" I shouted back. "All you do is hurt me, and torture me, how do you think that could lead to a helathy marriage!"

"It'd be great! It'd a wonderful marriage because it'd be built on love! It wouldn't be an arranged marriage!" He growled.

"Well it may be love for you Edward, but I sure as hell don't love you!" I snapped back at him.

"What about last night? You told me you loved me!" He sounded lost and hurt.

"Well Edward what can I tell you... I was caught up in the moment... But Edward I don't love you, I don't like you, I don't even dislike you... I absolutely one hundred per cent hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you more than anything else in this world! I never ever want to see your face again!" I screamed at him.

"Bella... Please don't say that!" he begged me, dropping to his knees.

Tears fell down my cheeks. "Edward these aren't just words that I'm saying to hurt you! They're true Edward! You make me sick to my stomach! Every since you came along my life has turn to shit! I'll admit that I did have an attraction to you, but Edward I hate you! More then words can ever express! I want to rip your head of your body right now I'm so pissed off!"

"Bella... Don't let it end like this!"

"I'm sorry Edward... I can't do this anymore! I never want to see your face again! Just leave me and my family alone!" I ran away leaving him crumpled on the floor.

I felt no sympathy for him... I was only doing to him, what he had done to me... Over and over again.

* * *

**So please please review. xx :)**


	14. More heart break

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie. xx My Alice xx**

* * *

Chapter 14.

**EPOV**

"Lord Mason, are you going to get out of bed today?" Bree asked from the doorway to my bedroom.

I shook my head and hid my face in my pillow. It seemed patethic that I was hiding from the world because of Bella... But I didn't care. My life was one big mess.

"Your uncle has requested your presense." She insisted.

I sighed. Aro didn't request, he demanded. I knew if I didn't go he'd take his frustration out on the staff. I'm not sure how many times Bree and Angela had gone home crying because of his verbal abuse.

"I'll be along in a minute." I told Bree she let out a breath of relief she'd been holding, and gently to closed my bedroom door.

I put on the new suit I'd bought, tried to make myself somewhat presentable.

As I walked down the hallway I noticed the door to Nessie's room slightly ajar. Inside she sat on the bed playing with dolls.

"Hey Ness," I said softly entering her room. "I haven't seen you all week. How are you settling in?"

She stayed silent and kept playing her little game.

"Look Ness, I know you loved Bella... But I thought you loved me too." I said sadly. I honestly thought me and Renesmee had bonded.

"I haven't seena anyone but Bree and Angela in a week." She said sadly, not looking at me but still playing with her dolls.

"What? What about Aro?" I asked her. Surely she'd at least have had an evening meal with him.

She shook her head. "I eat with Bree and Angela."

I was seething. I should've known. It was exactly what he'd done with me when I was younger, after my parents had died. I never should have listened to his big song and dance about wanting to adopt her.

"Come on, Ness." I held my hand out to her.

She looked at it curiously and moved quickly away from me.

"Don't you want to come down and eat breakfast with me, rather then with Bree and Angela?" I asked her. They were very nice women, but they were as dull as dishwater.

"I'm not allowed." She said softly. "And Angela and Bree are really nice."

"Yes you are allowed Nessie. You're just as much a part of this fanily as anyone else." I told her. I wasn't going to let Aro drag down Renesmee's self-esteem at such a young age or ever. Bree and Angela were old enough to know that he was full of shit, but Nessie wasn't.

She studied me closly again then took my hand and crawled off the bed.

"Wanna sit on my shoulders?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She sang happily.

I laughed and threw her up on my shoulders. I let her re-adjust herself before I continued walking.

"Good morning Edward. What took..." He trailed off when he spoted Nessie on my shoulders. "Renesmee are you not supposed to be eating with Bree and Angela?"

"No she's eating with us." I said firmly. I wasn't going to back down on this.

"Edward, the girl does not yet have proper table manners." Aro's face was calm but I could see the fire in his eyes.

"Well then we'll teach her." I insisted.

"Edward, you know I don't allow children to eat at the proper table til they are old enought. You didn't eat at the table til your sixteenth birthday!" He reminded me.

I ground my teeth together. "I'm not going to let her be brought up like I was."

"Edward, you had a very good childhood." He said. Of course he'd think that. I'd barely seen him the first nine years I'd lived with him. Although when I had turned thirteen he'd spent a bit of time with me, telling me all of my father's 'wishes'.

"No uncle! You're not going to ignore Renesmee til she turns sixteen! You promised t me you'd look after her!" I growled at him.

"Edward, I'm scared." She whispered so low that only I could hear her.

I patted her leg. "Don't be. It'll be over soon."

"Edward of course I am looking after her. Does she not have a roof over her head? Does she not have food to eat? Or even toys? She has more toys then any child in all of Trafos!" Aro's voice rose. He usually kept a very good composur but I was really pushing his buttons.

"She doesn't need bloody toys! She needs a family! She needs parents!" If Renesmee hadn't of been on my shoulders, I think I might have lunged at him.

"Well then you go and play daddy then. Pretend your her father all you want Edward but you'll never be." He smiled smuggly at me.

"No, but I'm all she's got." I spun around and left the room.

"Edward I don't like it here. I want to go back to mommy." Renesmee cried.

"Ness, Bella's not your mom, but if you want you can call me dad if you want." I told her.

"Why can't she be my mommy and you be my daddy?" She pouted.

I'll admit she did look a bit like me and she did have Bella's brown eyes. If people didn't know us they might actually think that we were her parents.

"Your mom isn't exactly happy with me right now." Tway that was the simplest way to put it to her.

"Is she mad that I live with you and not with her?" She asked.

"Yes but kid she's not mad at you, just me. She misses you like crazy." I didn't want her to think that Bella hated her too.

A few weeks ago I'd been single and free... How the hell had I ended up in a divorced relationship with a child?

"She loves you." Renesmee whispered.

"Ness, look I love your mom, more then anything. I love you just as much... But I just don't think it's gonna work out." I sighed. I wasn't sure how I could explain our situation to her.

"I don't understand." She said innocently. "You love her, she loves you. What's wrong?"

"I know it doesn't make much sense to you now Ness, but someday, when your older, you'll understand." I said simply. I couldn't put it in a way she'd understand. Not when she was this young at least.

**BPOV**

"I'm going absolutly crazy!" I growled as I paced the floor at my suite.

"Bella, will you please chill!" Alice said trying to get me to calm down.

"How can I calm down, Ally? I haven't heard from Renesmee in a week!" I shrieked. I was losing my mind! Why hadn't he at least brought her to see me?

"You did tell him to stay out of your life and that you never wanted to see his face again." Rosalie said dryly.

"Thank you for telling me what I'd already know!" I hissed at her. I swear I loved her, but if she didn't shut her mouth right now, I'd snap her neck.

"Rose shh." Alice scolded.

"Well I'm only explaining that when you tell a man who'd just confessed his love for you that you never wanted to see him again, he might just take you seriously." She said simply.

"Rosalie! Shut the hell up!" I snapped. "I don't want to see him again but I'm willing to see him for Renesmee's sake!"

"Well did you tell him that?" Alice asked me gently.

"No! I wasn't thinking... He just made me so angry! I didn't think about the after effects!" I really needed to think before I spoke.

"Foot in mouth disease? I have that. It always comes back to bite me in the ass." Rose said.

"Of course you do! It's your biggest flaw appart from your vanity!" Alice laughed at her.

"It's not a crime to love yourself." She stuck her tounge out at Alice.

"Hello? My problem?" I tried to get their attention back.

"Princess, are you in here?" I heard Tanya calling from the door to my suite.

"Yes, come in." I sighed wearily and dropped down beside Rose on the sofa.

"Lord Mason is here with Renesmee if you wish to see them." She smiled. She knew what my answer would be.

"Yes!" I pushed past her and ran full force down the hall and didn't stop running til I got to the foyer.

"Mommy!" Renesmee squealed and she pulled away from Edward, shot towards me and perpeled herself into my arms.

"Hello baby!" I sighed and held her tightly to me and breathed in her wonderful and unique smell.

"Did you miss me?" She asked pressing her small hands against my neck.

"More then I ever thought possible." I was so relieved to have her back.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to bring her by... I was rather busy but after I finished my business with Aro I decided to bring her over." Edward said quietly.

"Thank you." I said greatfully to him.

"Why don't you stay and have some tea with us?" Rose asked him, putting her sunglasses down over her eyes.

"I... I um... Don't want to intrude." He said almost as if her were embarassed.

"Nonsense, I am dressed for the sun, we'll have some tea outside." She smiled and started to head outside. Rose did look a bit different today. Instead of wearing a girly summer dress like she'd been wearing all this week, she was wearing a white tank top, denim, loose three quater lengths and brown sandels with beads on them. She'd left her hair hang down straighr and pushed it back with a hairband.

"I'll just go and tell Emily to fetch us some tea for us and maybe some juice for Nessie." I'd be civil towards him. He didn't have to bring Nessie to see me, and he still did and for that I was greatful.

"Want me to take her outside?" He asked. He wouldn't meet my eye. He wasn't acting like his usual cocky self.

I hesitated for a moment then gave her to him. "Sure, you're techniqually her father."

"But your my mommy." Rensmee told me as she settled herself up on Edward's shoulders.

I blushed and turned away. "I'm going to go find Emily, Alice take them outside and go find Rose."

**OoOo**

"Thank you Emily." I said polietly as she poured tea for us.

She bowed . "Anything else your highness?"

"No that's all for now, thank you."

Emily put the tea pot on the tray and headed back inside to finish her chores.

"Thank you for letting me have tea with you." Edward said running his fingers along the rim of his mug. "I know that you don't particularly like me, but thank you."

"You're welcome," I smiled at him and took a drin of my tea.

Alice and Renesmee were whispering among themselves, but I decided to ignore them. I was trying to be pleasant towards him, and that's all.

"Lovely weather isn't it, Edward?" Rosalie said conversationally, laying back in her seat.

"Yes it's wonderful." He replied back with a forced politeness. Things had gotten very strained between him and I.

"It'd be just fabulous if the weather was like this for the wedding next friday." Rose said. I knew what she was doing. She was still hoping that I'd accept Edward's offer of marriage so she could have Emmett.

"Rose don't start." Alice growled at her. Alice hated when people interfiered with her plans.

"Yes it'd be very nice, too bad I won't be attending." He said finally.

"Why not?" Renesmee pouted.

"You can still go." He told her softly. "I'll let you stay with your mom the night before her wedding."

"Why aren't you going Edward?" I asked him. I didn't like him but it'd like for him to go.

"I should probably go. I'll collect her tomorrow morning." He stood up and strode off.

"Excuse me." I said to the girls, jumped up and ran after him. "Edward!"

"Go back to tea, Bella!" He said and kept walking quickly.

"Why aren't you coming to the wedding?" I shouted.

He sighed and spun around. "Because you've broken my heart enough in the last week. I don't need to add seeing you marrying him as well."

* * *

**please review :) Thanks for all the reviews so far they mean alot :) xx**


	15. It's not fair

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx My Alice xx Good Luck xx**

* * *

Chapter 15.

**BPOV**

"Where are you going all dressed up?" I asked as Alice walked pat me wearing a black halter top, a white mini skirt and high siletto heels.

"No where." She lied and started to fluff her hair.

"Alice don't lie to me." I teased her. I knew where she was going. Out with Sargent Jasper Whitlock, but it much more fun to tease her.

"Jasper and I might maybe have a date." She said off handedly. Acting as if she weren't delighted to be going on a date with him.

"Ally stop pretending you're not exicted!" I teased. "With a cutie like Jasper I'd understand why your excited!"

"Back off he's mine!" She said threateningly.

"See? You are excited! So stop acting as if your not!" I warned her.

"Alice can't act to save her life." Rose laughed carrying Renesmee into the room.

"Bitch." Alice stuck her tongue out at her, as her and Renesmee plopped down on the seat beside me.

"Language!" I scolded taking Nessie into my arms.

"You look pretty auntie Ally." Nessie said to Alice while yawning.

"Thank you so much sweetheart." Alice kissed her on the forehead. "See ya'll tomorrow morning."

"Ya'll? You're picking up his southern twange!" Rose cooed after her.

"Shut up blonde Austrian barbie!" Alice blushed and slammed the door behind her.

"Awh she is so adorable!" Rose cooed when Alice was out of earshot.

"She's never had a proper boyfriend before." I told her, while absently playing with Nessie's bronze curls.

"So she's still a virgin?" Rose asked, while filing her nails.

I laughed loudly. I was laughing so much that my whole body shook. "Definatly not! No She's had one night stands and weekend flings but nothing too serious. I mean this relationship has almost lasted a month!"

"Well being a princess, it's even harder." Rose grumbled. She made her life sound tragic. There were worse tragedies in the world.

"I found it pretty easy." I pointed out.

"You didn't know you were a princess til you were sixteen." She countered.

"No, I've slept with people since then." I replied.

"Before you got her." She continued to argue.

"No... The weekend I was away." I said quietly, so as not to wake Nessie.

"You mean you and Edward?" She gasped in horror.

I hadn't told Rosalie the full story. I'd just told her I had been with Edward, and that we'd had an arguement because he said he loved me. I'd told Alice about everything, but I couldn't be sure wether that Rose wouldn't go off and tell Emmett.

"Yes, but you have to swear not to tell Emmett." I begged her.

"Why would I tell him?" She asked as if it were a dumb request.

"Because you're in love with him." I said simply.

"Yeah Bella but your my friend. You can trust me!" She said sincerely.

Tears formed in my eyes. "Rose I'm sorry."

"For what?" She looked startled by the tears.

"For having to marry Emmett. I know you love him. So much more then I'll ever be able too. I'm so sorry for taking him for you." I sobbed. I cuddled Nessie tightly to my chest. She helped calm me down.

"Bella calm down. You met him before I did." She said placing her hand over mine.

"But if this wasn't so complicated and my title wasn't at stake we wouldn't be together. You and Emmett would and I'd be with Edward!" I confessed. It's true though. If we were normal people our relationships would be all different.

"Bella, things just aren't that simple for us." She said resigned.

"It's not fair." I muttered like a child. It really wasn't. Why did it have to be so complicated? Girl likes boy, boy likes girl... It should be easy.

"I know it's not fair but that's our life." She picked up her phone as it started to buzz and sighed. "I've got to go for a little while, are you gonna be okay here alone for a little while?"

I nodded and cuddled Renesmee close to my chest. She helped calm me down. She was the only solid thing in my life at the moment.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I possibly can." She promised moving towards the door.

I shook my head and waved her off. "Don't worry about me, I'm just getting a little emotional... Wedding jitters or something."

"Okay, well I'll be back soon." She closed the bedroom door behind her softly so as not to wake Renesmee.

Tears fell from my eyes as I thought about how messed up my life was. I hadn't known Emmett for even two weeks and then we were engaged, things were really moving far too quickly... Then there was Edward... I think I might actually be in love with Edward, but there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

"Momma?" Renesmee stirred softly. "Momma, why are you crying?"

I smiled at her. "Sometimes... You just gotta cry baby girl... Tears help."

"I don't like seeing you sad." She struggled to sit herself up and she touched her hand to my face, wiping away the tears.

"Well I don't want you to be sad because I'm sad." I said when I saw tears forming in her big brown eyes.

She shook her head, causing her curls to bounce. "Seeing you cry does make me sad... But something else made me sad too."

"What's that baby girl?" I asked pulling her up so she was craddled and protected against me.

"I don't like living with Daddy." She said tears falling down her little rosy cheeks.

"Why not? You've got your own room, and you've got lots of toys_"

She cut me off. "I've no one to talk to."

"What about your dad?" I asked her softly.

"Well... He's started to spend time with me, and to play with me... But when I first moved in I didn't see him much." She said sadly, she hid her face in my hair.

"What do you mean you didn't see him? Where was he?" I demanded.

Just when I'd considered forgiving Edward for everything he'd done, I learn something new... He'd taken Renesmee from me, and then he didn't even have the desency to treat her right?

"He spent alot of time in bed." She continued. "Always crying... Like you. He was very sad."

"Was he sick?" Maybe that'd be some explaination as to why he hadn't seen her. Perhaps he had been sick.

"He was really sad. He really missed you." She started crying. "Why can't you two just be together."

"It's just not that simple baby." I told her for the millionth time. "What about Aro? Did you not spend time with him?"

"He said I can't eat at the table til I was sixteen." She sighed. I could still feel the tears hitting off me.

"Why not?" I demanded. As much as Edward angered me, Aro really made my blood boil. How could he be so uncaring towards a child.

"Daddy said he didn't eat at the table til he was old enough." She replied simply.

Was that why Edward seemed to have no feelings sometimes? He wasn't loved as a child? Still that was hardly a fair thing to go and do to Renesmee... I didn't want her growing up to be bitter and cold.

"Honey don't worry. Everything is gonna be just fine." I said reassuringly. I was trying to make her believe it. I was trying to make myself believe it.

"You promise?" She whispered almost in audably.

"I promise."

**RPOV**

"Emmett, what was so important? Bella's having a bit of an emotional crisic?" I demanded when I entered his room.

"This." He grabbed me round the waist and crashed his lips to mine, pressing me back against the wall.

I curled my hands into his hair and threw my legs around his torso. "Emmett I love you."

He stopped, his lips on my neck, then he lifted his head up and looked me in the eyes. "I love you too, Rose."

I lifted his chin and very softly pressed my lips to his. They were so soft, and I'd never felt safer, then I did in Emmett's arms.

"Rose, you know that this is wrong?" He asked sighing, but still not loosing his grip on me.

I sighed and dropped my head against his chest. "I know... I know! I feel horrible about going behind Bella's back! She's one of my best friends Em!"

"I know she doesn't love me! She's never loved me!" Emmett complained.

I pulled my head up and swept my blonde curls off my face. "Maybe it'd be easier if you fell in love with her."

"That would be easier... But my heart is telling me it's you Rose! But I can't act on my feelings! I mean Bella hasn't acted on her feelings for Edward!" He was getting unbelievably frustrated.

"Emmett..." Should I tell him about Bella and Edward?

"What?" He asked. He searched my eyes. Looking for an answer.

I couldn't tell him... I couldn't do that... Not to him... It'd hurt him to much. It'd kill him to know he'd been betrayed... And I definatly couldn't do that to Bella... She trust me with this secret...She was my best friend... I would keep it... To protect the ones I truely loved.

* * *

**Sorry if there are spelling mistakes... I wanted to get up this quickly because some people were asking about it and I don't want to disappoint even though I'm half asleep.**

**So please please review and I promise I'll have the next chapter written soon. Probably by Saturday. So please please review!**


	16. Forget You

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx My Alice xx**

* * *

chapter 16.

**EPOV**

"Edward? Where are you off to? It's still very early." Aro asked looking up from his newspaper.

"Renesmee spent the night with Bella. I'm going to pick her up." I explained. I was still mad with Aro for how he'd treated Renesmee.

"Leave her for awhile. She grates on ones nerves." He picked back up the newspaper and kept reading.

"No uncle, she doesn't. She is a lovely sweet girl, the only thing wrong with her is that you can't see how wonderful and special she is." I growled at him.

"Edward! Watch your temper!" He scolded as if I were a child.

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child." I argued back.

"Edward, every since you've gotten yourself involved with Isabella and the child you have become more aggressive with me! The plan was to destroy the girl Edward not to fall in love with her!" He yelled at me, throwing his paper to the table.

"I didn't fall in love with her uncle! I just don't want to hurt her anymore!" How many times were we going to have the same argument?

"Oh? You didn't fall in love?" He said with fake disbelief.

"No I didn't." I lied. It was a dumb thing to do, lying to Aro. He could smell a lie a mile off.

"So you didn't take her away from a romantic weekend?" He smirked smugly.

"How did you know about that?" I snarled at him.

He didn't answer, he just kept taunting. "You didn't confess your love for her, then sleep with her... She didn't trick you into believing she loved you too? You didn't ask her to marry you?"

"She didn't trick me! I know she loves me! She just won't admit it to herself... " I said sadly. Whenever I thought about Bella and that weekend I got an aching pain in my chest.

"Edward she's not going to leave Emmett for you." He said finally.

"Why not? Why won't she leave him?" I demanded. I had never gotten a good reason for her staying with Emmett.

"Because Edward... There is only so many times you can mess with and manipulate a young girl's emotions before she has enough, and closes her heart to you completely. With all your scheming Edward, you blew it. Isabella is completely finished with you." He looked like a child at Christmas.

"You planned this didn't you!" I roared at him and lunged for him, knocking his chair over.

"Edward, stop this get off me!" He snarled back, trying to lash out at me.

"You planned this! You knew that I'd fall for her and you knew that all the scheming would scare her off! You wanted me to be miserable!" I hissed and started knocking his head against the floor.

"Edward! Get off me! I can have you arrested for assault!" He screamed.

""Lord Mason!" Angela screamed from behind me.

I turned to look at her. She look horrified. I realized how it must have looked. Her boss being knocked to the ground by his nephew.

"You're not worth it." I spat at him then jumped to my feet. "I'm sorry Angela."

"It's quite alright sir." She bowed.

"Where you looking for me?" I asked her after my breathing returned to normal.

"Yes, Princess Isabella called and explained that her and Emmett are taking Renesmee to the beach, and that picking her up at around six would be a better time." She said, her voice timid.

"Looks like the love-birds are gone for a romantic stroll on the beach." Aro cackled from behind me.

I felt my blood bubbling. "Angela, could you ask driver to bring the car around?"

"Yes, Lord Mason." She bowed and quickly hurried from the room.

"Where are you going Edward? To confess your undying love for her? Ask her to leave Lord McCarthy?" He teased me cruelly.

"No uncle, I'm going for a drive if that's okay with you." I snapped and stormed away from him.

I was more mad at myself then at Aro. I let him wind me up. He was also right, if I thought it would do me any good I'd go to Bella right now and ask her to leave Emmett, but I knew it would only lead to more trouble...

**OoOo**

**BPOV**

"Emmett this is a lovely idea. What made you think of going to the beach today?" I asked as we sat side by side on a beach blanket and watch Nessie playing near the water.

"I just thought that'd be nice to spend some quality time together." He said simply and lay down.

"Yes, it is nice. Without your parents or my grandmother, or Alice and Rose." I said hugging my knees to my chest. The truth was spending time with Emmett alone was a bit awkward for me.

"Look, Bella I've got a confession to make." He sighed, not meeting my eye.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked him cautiously.

"Last night... The reason Rose left... It's because I asked her to meet up with me." He said, he wouldn't meet my gaze.

The news caused me to feel different emotions. At first I was very angry, but then what right do I have to be angry when I slept with Edward? I felt sad,but why was I sad? He was more Rosalie's then he was mine. The only thing I could do was accept it. There was no point in blowing up at him over this, when I'd done something that was ten times worse.

"Look Bella, I know you're probably mad at me_"

"I'm not mad at you Emmett. I knew you had feelings for Rose, I'm not blind. I know that you never loved me as more then a friend. I've never loved you either. I love Edward." I told him.

"Do you still want to get married?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

I shrugged. "I have no other option... I need to get married and I need to get married this weekend... But Emmett... I don't want you to force you to do this... I know that you are in love with Rose... I don't want to stand in your way of true love."

"Bella, I accepted the proposal of us getting married. I could've said no, but I didn't. Isabella Marie Swan Platt Evenson I made a promise to you, and I basically made a promise to this country... So if you still want to get married I will willingly marry you." He said confidently.

"Are you sure?" I asked, peeking at him through my long hair.

"Absolutely. Believe me Bella, it is an honour to marry you." He said taking my hand into his.

"Same to you." I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder. Anyone looking from a distance might think we were any normal couple with a kid... But up close it was so much more complicated.

"Mommy! Emmett! Look at the shells I've collected!" Renesmee squealed as she ran towards us.

"Does it make you sad she doesn't call you daddy?" I whispered as Renesmee held out a shell covered in spots.

"No... I don't mind. I'm happy with being uncle Emmett. What I don't like is who she does call daddy." He whispered back and pretended to take an interest in her shells.

"You don't like Edward?" I asked him in suprise.

"No, he seems like a perfectly nice fellow. I just don't like how he plays with your emotions." He said simply.

"Awh Emmett that's sweet... I don't like it either. That's why I'm not letting him mess with me anymore." I said finally.

He wasn't going to mess with my emotions, and he most definatly wasn't going to mess with Renesmee's anymore.

**OoOo**

When we got back it was barely six and sitting on the stone steps leading up to the palace. He was being paitent. He looked eerily calm.

"Want me to stay out here with you?" Emmett asked me, when the driver stopped the car.

I shook my head. "He probably is just here to pick up Renesmee. It shouldn't take more then a few minutes."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll see in inside in a few minutes." He kissed my cheek and got out of the car first. I waited til he had disappeared inside before I got out.

"Bella!" Edward called when I walked towards him.

"Don't! I'm mad at you!" I warned him and pressed Renesmee's sleeping form against me.

"What for this time?" He asked in disbelief. Yeah I guess I kind of was always mad with him.

"You ignored Renesmee for an entire week!" I hissed at him.

"She told you that?" He ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Yeah, she told me! How could you do that to her Edward? She's only a little girl! Then you feed her aload of bullshit about being in love with me and that's why you were so depressed." I snapped angrily at him.

"Bella I am in love with you! Why can't you just understand that? I didn't mean to ignore her! Aro promised me he'd look after her! How was I suposed to know he was lying?" He countered.

"Oh I dunno, maybe because he lies about everything?" I asked sarcatically.

"Bella, I realized that today! I got mad at him... I even hit him... But Bella, one thing is true... I do love you. I am in love with you... I just have no idea how to make you see that!" He said desperatly, gripping his hair in frustration.

"Edward... I can't believe you... Not anymore... It's too little too late. There is only so many ways that my heart can be mangled by you and still expected to work properly?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Bella, this is exactly what my uncle wanted! He wanted me to take you away from Emmett so you'd call off your wedding! He wanted me to hurt you because he knew I'd fall in love with you! He wanted you to hate me! If you let me go then you're just letting him win!" He said furiously.

"Well he definatly got one thing right." I hissed.

"What's that?"

"I do hate you." Tears dripped down my cheeks.

"But Bella_"

"And don't bother telling me you love me and whatever other crap you've got up your sleeve, because I don't want to hear it! I'm marrying Emmett and there is not a damn thing you can do to stop it!" I kissed Renesmee on the forehead, gave her to Edward then ran inside, before I completely broke down.

It was for the best. Forget Edward and just move on with whatever future I could salvage from the mess I'd greated.

* * *

**Please please review x**

**Thanks to twilight for reviewing. Sorry for taking so long to update the last time I just never had the time to finish it x p.s Welcome to fanfiction x**

**So please please review and if you've got time, why not check out my other stories? xx**


	17. Family Moments

**I don't own twilight.  
****Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx My Alice. xx**

* * *

Chapter 17.

**BPOV**

"Bella! Rise and shine!" Alice sang from my doorway.

"Go away!" I grumbled and pulled the blanket further over my head. After getting into yet another fight with Edward, I wasn't in the best of moods.

"Esme is taking us for our final dress fittings!" She sounded unbelievably happy and she pulled the blanket off of me.

"Okay, spill it, why are you so happy?" I rolled over to look at her.

She shook her head and had her secretive smile. "I don't want to ruin this week for you. It's your wedding week."

"Alice, I am marrying a man I have zero interest in. You'd probably be making my week better rather then worse." I grumbled as I pulled myself out of bed and rested my head between my knees.

"Jasper and I are engaged!" She squealed excitedly.

I shot my head up. "Your what now!"

"I know it's a bit sudden_"

"A bit sudden! Alice you've known him for less then a month!" I exploded at her.

"Bella when it's true love you just know! I've never felt this way about anyone before! Everything else was just meaningless! But I love him! I love him more than anyone else in this whole world!" She was getting all melodramtic on me.

I sighed. "I guess... I guess that I understand... If you really love him..."

"Oh Bella I do! He's my whole world! I never thought that I'd ever feel like that about anyone!" She gushed on and on about how wonderful and terrific Jasper was.

Alice had no idea how lucky she really was. She loved Jasper with all her heart and she got to marry him. She wasn't being forced to marry someone she didn't love and she wasn't being manipulated and hurt by the one that she actually did love. She didn't understand how easy her life really was.

"What's going on in here?" Rose asked popping her head around my door.

"I'm engaged!" Alice squealed. She was so happy. My best friend in the whole entire world was so happy, but all I could think about was how much I resented her for her freedom. I was jealous of my best friend.

"Are you okay Bella?" Rose asked concerned and moved towards me.

I nodded and sucked in some deep breaths. "I'm fine Rose. Are you okay?"

She shook her head and I saw tears forming in her eyes. "My parents want me to go back to Austria immediatly after your wedding."

"Why?" Alice and I both gasped in horror.

"They want me to marry Lord Royce King the second. He is the most eligable man in all of Austria." A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Don't you think it'd be easier to be away from Emmett?" I asked her gently.

"Bella, I'd rather stay and see him married to you... Then to not see him and be married to Lord King!" She wailed and dropped her head against my shoulder.

"Rose it's going to be okay." I tried to soothe her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to say anything about Jasper and I because I knew it'd upset you. I'm sorry Rose... Bella." Alice said sadly.

"Ali it's not your fault." I sighed and jumped up. "Look! There is nothing we can do! Alice I couldn't be happier that your engaged. Rose I'm sorry about you having to marry Lord King... And I couldn't feel worse about having to marry Emmett! But there is nothing that we can so all we can do is just get over it and move on, right?"

Alice nodded in agreement. "Right."

Rosalie wiped the tears from under her eyes and sucked in a few deep breaths. "Right."

"Princess, your grandmother has requests your presense in the foyer immediatly." Emily said entering my room.

"Could you please tell her I'll be there in ten minutes. I just need to get dressed." I replied. I was far more curt then I should've been. Emily was the nice one.

"Yes your highness." She bowed and quickly exited the room.

"We'll leave you to get ready." Rose said getting off the bed and quickly ran from the room.

I looked at Alice and motioned for her to follow Rose and to make sure she was okay.

This day was already starting off badly... How much worse could it get?

**OoOo**

"Bella, are you ready to go?" My grandmother asked when I finally entered the foyer.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm late. I just had to get changed." I sighed. I know I looke terrible. I felt terrible.

"Bella, we're going for a dress fitting! Don't you think you could've put on something a little nicer then a pair of jeans and sweater?" She critisied.

I loved my grandma so much and I knew that we were ruling this country, but I hated how she always wanted me to look perfect.

"Yeah, grandma... I'm just not feeling great and I'm not really in the mood to get all dressed up, alright?" I said, reining in my anger as best as I could.

"What's the matter darling?" She asked concerned and put her arms around me.

I'd love to tell her everything. About my secret love for Edward. For Emmett's love for Rose... How we were both marrying the wrong people... But I couldn't... I simply couldn't tell my perfect grandma who gave up true love for her country... That I loved someone I wasn't marrying.

"It's nothing. Just having a bad day." I lied. "Are Alice and Rose ready?"

"Their waiting in the car." She didn't let me go and she looked at me with wary eyes.

"I'm fine... Honestly... I'm good. I just... We should get going." I pulled myself out of her arms and made my way out the door.

"Does she seem out of sorts to you?" Grandma asked Tanya.

"I don't think she's very happy with the arranged marriage." Tanya whispered to her. Thinking I wasn't listening.

"No one every is." Grandma responded.

I started to run quickly down the steps when I heard them coming and jumped into the limo beside Rose and Alice.

"Well don't you look nice and common?" Rose mocked. It seemed she'd gotten her fake mask on while I was getting ready.

"Like the old days." Alice grinned at me.

"Like the old days." I smiled. I may look like the old Bella from before she was a princess... But my life would never be that simple again...

**EPOV**

"Renesmee, are you up?" I tapped lightly on her bedroom door.

I didn't get a response and only heard groans in response. I quickly opened the door and ran inside. Nessie was still wrapped up in bed.

"Nessie, sweetheart, are you alright?" I ran quickly to her side.

"I don't feel well." She groaned and rolled over to face me.

I pressed my hand to her forehead. She was burning up. "Do you feel like your gonna get sick?"

She nodded. Her face had that greenish/greyish quality that everyones face got before they puked.

"ANGELA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Angela was a mother... She'd know what to do.

"Yes lord Mason?" She appeared at the doorway out of breath. Her brown hair tied up in a mess.

"Renesmee is feeling poorly. Do you think you could help me?" I practically begged her.

"Of course." She ran to the opposite side and rested her hand against Nessie's foredhead. "Hmm You've got a high temperature... Do you think you're going to be sick?"

Renesmee nodded again. Tears were falling down her tiny cheeks. She really wasn't feeling good.

"Okay baby... I'm gonna go get a bucket. Will you be okay for a few minutes?" She asked her soothingly.

"Yeah." She said in a controlled voice.

"Just talk to her, okay?" Angela asked me before she disappearing out of the bedroom.

"Will you call my mom?" Renesmee asked me in a small voice.

"Honey... I don't know if your mom will be able to make it. She's very busy... What with the wedding coming up and all..." I know she needed her mom... I just didn't have the courage to call her.

"Please? I want her to be here with me." She begged me, clinging to the sleeve of my sweater.

"Let's wait til Angela comes back. Then I'll give her a call." I suggested. If I didn't love this kid so much, there is absolutely no way that I'd call Bella again.

"Thank you." She whispered and rested her head against my arm.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'm back." Angela ran to her and placed a cold compress on her forehead and placed a sick bucket at the bottom of the bed.

"I'll be back in a second." I got up off the bed. Time to do something that I'd never do except that Renesmee.. I was gonna call Bella.

**BPOV**

"Bella! Your phone's ringing!" Rose called from outside the changing room.

"Leave it. I'll call them back." I said as I felt the satin slide over my skin.

"Are you ready darling?" My grandma asked.

I looked at the woman who was putting it on. "Is it ready?"

"Yes princess. But do you want the veil attached or not?" She asked me holding it up.

I shook my head. "It's too long."

"Okay well then your ready." She gave me a little push on the back to move me out of the changing room.

"Oh wow! You look beautiful!" Grandma gasped as I made my way out towards them.

"You look like Kate Middleton!" Alice marveled.

"Thank you... I think..." I knew Kate was pretty but I wasn't sure wether she was complimenting me or not.

"It's a compliment. She's my idol." Alice gushed.

"Well it's not quite the same." My grandma interjected. "The lace pattern is different... And the skirt is shorter and a different shade."

"It's beautiful." Rose told me. "I love it."

"Thank you... I'm gonna take it off now. Why don't you try on your bridesmaids dresses?" I said to them running back to the changing room.

I couldn't breath properly. The only reason that I could get out of bed this morning was because I was able to pretend the wedding was far off and distant... But seeing myself in the dress... Was about enough to send me hurtling over the edge.

I quickly removed the dress and slipped back on my jeans, sweater and my shoes.

"Bella your phone is still ringing." My grandma told me when I went back out to the waiting area.

I ran to my bag and pulled the phone out. I sighed. It was Edward. "What do you want Edward?"

_"Renesmee's not feeling well. She wanted me to call you." _He sounded like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"Woah woah! Just calm down! What exactly is wrong with her?" I asked him. I was trying to keep calm even though I was almost as nervous as him.

_"Angela said she had a fever... And I think that she has a vomiting bug." _He still hadn't calmed down and was freaking out.

"Who's Angela?" I asked hurt.

_"My maid... Look are you coming over or not?" _He asked impaitently.

"Yeah okay fine... Tell her I'll be there in twenty minutes, okay?" I sighed and glanced at my watch.

_"Thank you... I love you..." _Those words almost broke my heart into a million pieces. He had no idea how much I really loved him... He had no idea how much I wish I could believe him.

"Goodbye." I hung up quickly and threw my phone back into my bag.

"Who was that darling?" Grandma asked me.

"It was Edward... Nessie's sick... I need to go." I ran away and quickly out of the shop.

**OoOo**

"Your highness." A red headed woman in a maid uniform greeted me when I arrived at the Mason Mansion. "My name is Bree."

"Nice to meet you. Where is Renesmee?" I asked her. I didn't really have the paitents to make chit chat with her.

"Upstairs, your highness. I'll show you the way." She took off quickly infront of me speeding toward the grand staircase.

"Bella I'm glad that you've made it!" Edward sighed in relief.

"Yeah yeah, where is Ness?" I wanted to get straight down to business. I didn't want to let him get inside my head anymore.

"She's in here." He moved quickly and pushed open the dark mahogany door.

"Mommy!" She said excitedly when I walked in.

"Hey baby, how're you doing?" I asked and sat down on the bed beside her. Placing my hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine mommy. Angela has been taking care of me." She grinned and pointed at the rather frazzled looking woman sitting on the oppoiste side of the bed.

"Thank you." I told her sincerly.

"Just doing my job your highness." She nodded her head and started to clear up the area, and turned to face Renesmee before she left. "I'll bring up the jelly and ice-cream in a minute, alright?"

"Thank you Angela." Nessie sang.

"Jelly and ice-cream, you really are starting to feel better, aren't you?" I teased and started to tickle her.

She exploded into laughter and tried to faintly fight me off.

"She was sicker when I called." Edward said quickly.

I turned and I half smiled at him. "I know. It's fine." I knew it wasn't just a trick to get me over here. He really was concerned. Like any good parent would be.

"Will you stay for awhile momma?" Renesmee asked tugging on the sleeve of my sweater, making me take my eyes off Edward.

"Of course I will baby. I'll stay til you fall asleep." I promised and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"So did you look pretty in your dress?" She yawned snuggling into my side.

"Your auntie's and grandma Esme thought so. It was very pretty." But it wasn't me. I thought.

"Can I see it soon?" She asked. Her voice was getting very sleepy.

"I'll show you the night before my wedding." I promised her.

"What am I gonna be wearing?"

"I'll show you then too. We picked you out something very beautiful." To be honest I had no idea what dress they'd picked out for Nessie. I didn't even want to pick out my own dress... Nevermind everyone elses.

We kept chattering on about the wedding until Renesmee fell asleep. I looked over at Edward who was sketching from a chair in the corner.

I silently got up and sat beside him on the arm of the chair. "Is that me?" I whispered pointing at the woman in the picture.

"That depends." He murmured and kept shading.

"Depends on what?" How could it depend it either was or it wasn't.

"It depends on wether you like it or not." He absently shaded in my dark hair.

"I love it." I said honestly. He really was a terrific artist.

"Then it's you." He looked up and met my gaze.

For a moment I was stuck. Lost in his forrest green eyes. Then I shook my head and moved back a few inches. "It's late. I should probably go home."

"I'll drive you." He said and put the picture down.

"It's fine. I can call my grandma to send the limo over." I waved off his offer.

He sighed. "Bella, please? Just let me drive you?"

He had a long day. "Okay."

**OoOo**

"Thank you for bringing me home." I said, when he pulled up infront of the castle gates.

"Your welcome." He said curtly.

"Edward... Don't be mad at me." I begged him. I knew I had hurt him... But he had hurt me so much more.

"Bella... I'm not mad at you... I'm just frustrated." He told me honestly.

"It's too close to the wedding... And I don't believe that you love me." I replied.

"Bella... I honestly don't know how I could make it anymore clear to you! I am madly in love with you but you'll never believe it!" He practically yelled.

"Edward... You've hurt me so much." My voice was inauidable.

He grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. It was the best feeling in the whole world. The best kiss I'd ever had.

I pulled back. "Edward I can't..."

"I get it Bella. You'll never let me into your heart again." He dropped his head back against the headrest.

"Edward..."

"Goodnight, Bella." He dismissed.

* * *

**Thank you for the review and I'll try as soon as possible to update again. Thanks for sticking with this story this far x :)**


	18. Finally goodbye

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx My Alice xx**

* * *

Chapter 18.

**EPOV**

"Daddy is it time to go yet?" Renesmee asked me bouncing up and down up on the bed.

"Not yet Sweetheart. You've got a few hours left yet." I laughed at her impaitence.

"But I wanna go see mommy! I want to see if she is okay." She insisted, still bouncing.

"Ness, I'm sure she's fine. She's with Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie. They'll make sure she's okay." I tried to sooth her.

"But Auntie Rosalie is sad too." She said, tugging at my sleeve.

"Why is she sad?" Renesmee had a great insight for someone so young. She knew far more about what was going on then anyone else did.

"She loves Emmett." She said simply.

"What do you mean she loves Emmett?" I asked curiously. I felt seeking information of the child.

"She wants to marry you and mommy wants to marry you." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait how do you know all this?" I asked. I was extorting information out of a six year old. How low does a guy have to sink?

"She thought I was asleep that night when she was talking to Auntie Rose." Nessie sighed. She obviously didn't see the interest in the conversation.

"And she said she wanted to marry me?" I asked. I got a stupid grin on my face.

"Yeah. Why can't you marry her instead of Emmett?" She asked her voice filled with child-like innocence.

"Because... Look Ness it's complicated and it'll take a long time to explain it to you." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You said we had a few hours." She pestered.

"Look Ness. I've done some things to your mom that I'm not exactly proud of." I couldn't think of a simpler way to put it.

"What things?" She asked innocently.

"Just... Somethings that I hope no boy ever does to you." I told her honestly. Any boy who even attempted to play with her emotions was toast. I love her like she actaully was my daughter.

"I don't think I'll ever understand grown ups." She sighed defeated.

"Some day you'll get it honey, but hopefully not anytime soon." I smiled and kissed her soft brown curls.

**BPOV**

"Emily did you hang up the dresses like I asked you too?" I asked her as we walked quickly down the hallway. In less the twenty-four hours I'd be someones wife and the stress was killing me.

"Yes your highness. They'll be brought into your closet in the morning." She said almost out of breath as we walked.

"Good and Leah, did she get the suits?" I asked going through the mental checklist in my head.

"Yes they've been pressed and left in Lord McCarthy's closet." She nodded.

I smiled and kept walking at a super quick pace. "Well everything seems to be falling perfectly into place doesn't it?"

"Yes, your highness, it does."

"Bella, Lord Mason is here with Renesmee." Tanya informed me. "Alice and Princess Rosalie are sitting with them."

I sighed. What were the chances that they didn't say something stupid?

I quickly made my way down to the foyer where I saw Alice sitting on the floor playing with Nessie's hair and Rose and Edward were deep in conversation.

"I so know how you feel." Rose nodded sympathically.

"I mean I love her but she has to marry Emmett and she doesn't believe that I love her." Edward whispered sadly.

"I'm the same. Madly in love with Emmett but he has to marry Bella." Rose sounded sad to.

"Hey guys." I said pretending not to have heard their conversation.

"Oh Bella. I was just dropping of Renesmee." Edward stood to his feet and started to walk towards me.

"I know Tanya told me. Thank you." When he got closer I pulled him into a hug. "I do believe you love me... I love you too... It's just too late."

He pulled back and I saw mixed emotions flicker across his face. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I though it's better that you know rather then to always wonder what if... That's honestly no way to live." I told him honestly. It's only fair. I owed him an explaination as to the way I really felt.

"Bella, the law says you have to marry someone. They never said it had to be Emmett." He insisted.

Tears formed in my eyes and I rushed to wipe them away. "It's too late Edward. Maybe if you hadn't played so many games we could've made this work... But I can't call off the wedding this late."

"Bella I'm sorry! I know I fucked up but... Please." He begged.

"Edward I only told you how I felt because I owe it to you. It doesn't change anything." I picked Nessie off the floor and walked away.

**OoOo**

"And they lived happily ever after." I whispered as Renesmee drifted into unconciousness. Reading those lines I thought that someone should sue disney for giving little girls the false hope that prince charming was just going to show up and whisk them off their feet.

"Bella! You've got a suprise visitor!" Alice sang from the other room.

I walked into the room ready to scold her, until I saw her and Rose peeping out the window. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Will you come here and look?" Rose demanded and motioned for me to join them at the window.

I cautiously walked over to the window and peered out. I saw Edward standing out there throwing pebbles against my window.

I lifted up the window and looked out. "Edward? What're you doing?"

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!" He called up laughing.

"That line is far too cheesy." I was about to go back in.

"It is the east and Bella is the sun!" He called up.

"You good sir are no Romeo." I laughed at him and Rosalie kicked me in the leg. "Ouch what?"

"Don't insult him. He's trying to be cute." She hissed at me.

"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." He called up.

"Edward seriously? Now you're quoting Mr Darcy?" I laughed sticking my head back out the window.

"My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever." He continued.

"Alright, alright. What do you want?" I couldn't stop laughing. I like this side of Edward. His goofball side. I never saw him like this.

"A romantic rondevous with the one I love." He grinned. "Or would you like me to climb the vine."

"How exactly are we supposed to do that? I'm watched like a hawk and if you climb that vine you're gonna fall and break your neck."

"Shimmy down the vine to me!" He called at me.

"And if I fall?" I raised an sceptical eyebrow.

"Then I'll catch you." He promised me.

Alice grabbed me and pulled me back into the room. "Bella you've got to go."

"What? It's the night before my wedding!" I hissed at her. There was absolutely no way that I could go with him.

"Bella, this is your last night as a single woman! Go live it and enjoy it so you've got something to hold on to!" Rose insisted.

"Are you going to see Emmett tonight?" I asked her curiously.

"Not if you don't want me too." She said sincerly.

"Go... But please don't tell him that I'm with Edward." I begged her.

"I promise. I won't." She smiled and pushed me at the window. "Go on, Ali and I will cover for you."

I very carefully climbed out the window and started to slowly climb down the vine. It wasn't as fragile as I had origionally thought and it was pretty easy to keep my grip on it. I kept going all the way to the bottom, where I jumped off.

"I'm glad you decided to come." He grinned and pulled me into his embrace.

"Yeah yeah, were are we going?" I asked him curiously.

"A little place in the woods. It's beside a lake." He seemed very excited.

"What is it with you and places by the lake?" I laughed at him as we got into his car.

"Ah you'll see." He grinned and sped off.

**OoOo**

"Wow... This is really romantic." I nodded in approvement. The moonlight was shining on the lake and he had layed out a blanket, dinner and candles.

"I told ya." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck softly.

"Edward... This is... Wonderful." I pressed myself back against him. I felt safer in his arms more so then in anyone elses.

"I did it all for you." He started to nibble at my ear.

"Edward I wish you could be the person I get to spend the rest of my life with." I whispered breathlessly.

"Shh... Bella let's not ruin the moment by talking about tomorrow. Let's just enjoy this while it last... Whatever happens happens." He said simply and we started swaying.

I wish I could be as calm as Edward was. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said before quickly spinning me around. "Wanna dance?"

"There's no music." I laughed. Just as I said it 'Clar de lune' started to play. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." He whispered. "Now will you dance with me?"

"I can't dance." I whispered back.

"Hmm." He pulled me closer and lifted me, and placed me on his feet. "Then I'll help you."

He started to spin us around in circles and I never felt as happy and carefree. I rested my head against his chest and wished this moment would last forever.

* * *

**Thanks for the review. Please please keep them coming :) x**


	19. Wedding drama

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx Legand artist xx**

* * *

Chapter 19.

**EsmePOV**

"Your Majesty Laurant and his team will be here within the hour to do the princess' hair and make-up." Tanya informed me as she walked into my office.

"Excellent. I trust that you've gotten them to do mine aswell?" I asked pushing my glasses up onto the top of my head.

"Of course your Majesty. They'll get to you straight after Bella. Irina has hung up your dress in your wardrobe." She said looking at her checklist.

"Wonderful," I sighed and took off my glasses. "It's so strange isn't it, Tanya? Just a few weeks ago we were celebrating her twenty-first birthday and now she's getting married. It's hard to believe."

"I don't think she quite believes it herself, your Majesty. I think she is still young and more inclined to follow her heart rather then her mind." Tanya replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked her curiously. I knew Bella was young... But she seemed pretty determinded about going through with her marriage to Emmett.

"She seems to have an attraction to Lord Mason." Tanya informed me. "And it would also appear that he returns her feelings."

"I know that she has an attraction to him... But she's never acted on it." I replied waving it off.

"That's not what the maid's are saying." Tanya said coyly.

"What are the maid's saying?" I said more harsh then I should've been.

"They said that they spent one night together a little while ago." Tanya sounded nervous. I never got mad but everyone still chose their words carefully around me.

"What do you mean they spent the night together?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. Why hadn't I heard this?

"The maid's don't know for certain... From what I've gathered it was rather intimate." She said regretfully.

"Does Emmett know?" I asked concerned. If Emmett knew he might call off the wedding and then Edward would get the throne.

"No he's still in the dark. Tanya said hopefully.

"Good. Let's hope that it stays that way." I sighed in relief.

"Yes your Majesty." She bowed and quickly left.

Well at least he didn't know. That was something at least. I got up from behind my desk. It spose it was time that I woke Bella up and get her ready for the day ahead. I made my way down the hallway towards her bedroom. I lightly knocked on the door.

"Wake up darling." I called softly. When I didn't get a response I pushed open the door and headed into her room. "Bella honey, time to get up."

I sat down on the bed. "Sweetheart, it's still early but to stay on top of everything you need to get up." I gently prodded her.

She rolled over. When she did I noticed that it was Alice?

**BPOV**

When I woke up my face was pressed into Edward's chest as we lay on the red checked blanket.

"Good morning beautiful." He softly kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning." I sighed contently. This was even better then the night I'd slept with him. This time I felt blissfully happy.

"You feeling okay?" He asked me cautiously.

"It's the best I've ever felt." I told him honestly and hugged myself as close to him as I possibly could.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered and started to kiss along my shoulder.

"I love you more." I picked up his hand and kissed his palm.

"You are one of the most important people in my life. I don't think I could ever love someone as much as I love you." He had so much love in his voice. "I wish this moment would last forever."

"Me too. I wish I could marry you." I sighed. I knew that it was too late for that.

"Why don't we?" He asked suddenly.

"Why don't we what?" I asked him confused.

He sat up forcing me up with him. "Why don't we get married?"

"Edward, I'm supposed to marry another man in less then twelve hours, there's no way we can get married." I groaned. I really didn't want him to bring it up.

"Why not? Get a pastor, you put on a wedding dress, I'll wear a tux. Bring Renesmee, your grandmother, Alice and Rose." He was getting all excited.

"Edward... How am I supposed to break the news to Emmett?" It sounded wonderful but I just didn't think that I could honestly do it.

"He loves Rosalie! He could come to our wedding!" He insisted. I'd never heard a man so insistant on marriage.

"I dunno Edward..." I was still hesitant... So many people would be disappointed.

"Bella, I've never felt like this before in all my life! Before you I never saw myself marrying anyone! Now you're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with! I'm head over heels in love with you Bella!" He started to kiss me passionatly and knocked me back down onto the blanket.

"Edward... I can't promise anything... But I will promise to think about it." I said panting breathlessly.

"Please Bella. Please." He begged.

I nodded and hopped to my feet. "I'd better go."

**OoOo**

"Promise me you'll consider my proposal?" He pressed me up against his car.

"I will." I kissed him back. "Are coming to the wedding?"

He pulled back but kept his hands on my waist. "I'm not going inside to watch you get married... But I will be waiting outside incase you change your mind."

"Goodbye." I kissed him one last time before I dashed away.

I ran to under my window and quickly but carefully started to climb up the vines. When I'd gotten into my room, I saw my grandmother and Alice sitting in my bed. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"Well good morning grandmother." I said conversationally as I casually climbed through the window.

"Isabella, where have you been?" She asked angrily.

"Out for a morning stroll?" I was a terrible liar and I didn't even believe myself.

"Bella, don't lie to me." She told me sternly.

"I was with Edward." I sighed defeated. So much for Alice and Rose keeping my cover.

"Bella I'm not going to get mad at you. Just get to your bathroom and wait for Laurent." She sighed.

"Yes grandmother. Come along Alice." I motioned for Alice to follow me as I headed into the bathroom.

I was waiting for an hour for Laurent to arrive. It turned out that Rosalie had told him not to bother coming and her hand Alice did my hair and make up for me. They twisted my hair and braided it then stuck two combs with sapphires into them. They very light put some make up on my face but not too much.

"Okay Bella, you're already to go. Just go into your wardrobe." Alice was bouncing around like an elf on crack.

"Why what did you do?" I raised my eyebrow curiously.

"Will you stop being so paranoid and just go?" Rose rolled her eyes and pushed me towards the wardrobe.

When I went in I saw my mother sitting in there with Renesmee on her lap.

"Mom!" I cried and ran to her giving her a big hug.

"Hello baby." My mom started to cry and both her and Renesmee put there arms around me.

"Don't cry mommy." Nessie said rubbing my cheek.

"Don't worry baby girl, these are tears of happiness." I said kissing her forehead.

"Renesmee is absolutely wonderful Bella. You never told me you'd adopted her." Renée cooed and started playing with her curls.

"Well I didn't I kind of share custody with Lord Mason." I mumbled.

"You what?" Renée asked curiously.

"Nessie, come on time to put your dress on." Rose called from outside.

Nessie pulled away from both Renée and I and disappeared out to Rose and Alice.

"Who is Lord Mason?" Renée asked out of interest.

"He's this guy... He was trying to take the throne for awhile... I thought he was kinda cute... I kinda love him." I mumbled as I sat at her feet.

"What? What do you mean? You love him? But your marrying Emmett?" She sounded confused.

"Mom... I dunno... I am being made to marry Emmett but I'm in love with Edward! I can't explain it!" I sighed. It was hard to explain to someone who never felt like this.

"Bella, why don't you marry Edward?" My mom asked.

"I dunno... He asked me to marry him and I said no and he asked me again today and told me he'd wait outside the church for me incase I changed my mind." I felt like I was going to cry. "Mom, help me! I don't know what to do! Help me!"

"Bella honey, I've always thought you to be independent. Honey I can't tell you what choice to make, or who to choose. You have to listen to your heart." She tried to sooth me and hugged me tighter.

Listen to my heart. Trouble was my heart and my head weren't exactly in alignment.

**OoOo**

"Are you okay Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"No I'm nervous." I told him honestly.

"Anything that I can do to help?" He asked me.

"I don't think so Carlisle." I sighed and shut the doors that lead out to the church.

"Bella, you're going to be just fine. Don't panic, just take deep breaths and relax. It'll be over soon." Alice tried to calm me down.

"Alice you sound like I'm about to get a needle not about to get married." I snapped at her.

"Bella, we both know that you don't want to marry him. I'm just trying to make you feel better." She replied calmly.

"I know Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." I apologized. I just really didn't want to marry Emmett. I'd rather chew off my own arm.

"Bella just please try to relax. Everything is going to be fine." Alice said.

"Princess, it's time to get started." Carlisle popped his head back in through the doors.

I nodded at him. If I spoke I'd probably burst into tears or something.

"Okay Renesmee is going to walk down first. Then Rosalie and then me okay?" Alice place both her hands on my shoulders.

I nodded again. I really couldn't speak. My mouth was try and my feet felt like two pieces of lead.

The doors opened and the music started up. I could hardly breath as I saw the procession. When I caught the glimpse of Emmett standing at the top the aisle, when I saw how he looked at Rosalie... I lost it. There was no way I could marry Emmett. He'd never love me liked he loved Rose and I'd never love him like I loved Edward.

I turned on my heels and ran straight out the exit. As I ran camera's flashed. I quickly dashed along the side of the church and hid in the garden.

"Bella?" Edward was standing by an old tree in the garden.

"Edward!" I ran to him.

He opened his arm and caught me and spun me around. "Bella, what're you doing?"

"I don't want to marry him Edward. I want to be with you. I want to be with you forever." I kissed him passionatly on the lips.

"So does this mean?" He asked hopefully.

"Edward I want to marry you!" I shouted and knocked him backwards.

"Does this mean your not marrying Emmett?" He asked struggling to breath since he'd just been knocked down.

"Edward don't be dumb! I want to marry you! I want to be with you!" I slapped him.

He kissed me softly. "Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever - Every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I shouted and kissed him.

* * *

**Don't panic this isn't the end. We still need to tie some threads. **

**Thanks for the review :) Please please keep reviewing! x**


	20. Follow your Heart

**Dedicated to my Ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx Legand artist! xx**

* * *

Chapter 20.

**BPOV**

"So what're you going to do about all those wedding guests in there?" Edward asked me after we'd gotten over the joy of our engagment.

I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Can't we just run away?"

"Bella, you know you have to give these people deserve some kind of explaination as to why you just ran out on your wedding like that." Edward told me.

I hated that he was so reasonable. I'd rather have teeth pulled then go back and face all those people.

"I know it's gonna be hard... But if they want you to marry someone then I'll marry you right here and right now." He said and kissed my hand and along my arm.

"Edward... I want are wedding to be special... Something for us... I want to marry you by the lake." I told him and I stared deep into his green eyes.

"Bella, are wedding can be where ever you want it to be." He kissed me then. Holding my head with his hand.

"This is for the best isn't it?" I asked him. I wasn't doubting my feelings for him but at the same time I felt like I was letting alot of people down.

"Bella, the law said you had to marry someone. They never said it couldn't be me." He pointed out.

"Guess this is kinda like sleeping with the enemy." I joked half heartedly.

"Bella, I was meant to hate you... But some how... You made me fall in love with you." He sighed in amazment. "Your magic."

I sighed then and sat up straight. "I have to go back in there don't I?"

He nodded. "But I'll be your side the entire time."

He enterwined his fingers with mine and we started walking back into the church hand in hand.

"Bella? Why did you run off like that?" Grandma asked when we went back in.

"Is this Edward?" Renée asked from beside her.

I nodded. "This is Edward."

"What's going on?" Grandma was confused.

Renée went over to Edward and gave him a soft hug. "Hello Edward."

"Hello Ms Dewyer." He said politly back.

She waved him off. "Please honey, call me Renée."

"Am I missing something here?" My grandmother asked me.

"Edward and I... We're engaged." I told her nervously.

"But your supposed to marry Emmett... Right now!" My grandma was flustered.

"Esme, she's following her heart." Renée said to her.

Grandma sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "You follow your heart darling. I didn't and I've always regreted it."

"Thank you." I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"You've got to go tell Emmett and everyone else that the wedding is canceled." She told me and gently pushed me towards the door.

"I'll wait here for you love." Edward called after me.

I started to march quickly up the aisle, much to the dismay of all the othe guests. When I reached Emmett I quickly hurried up to him and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Bella what's going on? Why did you leave before?" He asked bewildered.

Alice and Rose were looking at me like I was crazy and Emmett's mother looked like she was about to have a stroke.

I took of my ring and slid it into his palm. "Everyone deserves to find happiness. Including us?"

He nodded. "Including us." He kissed my cheek.

"I hope you and Rosalie have a long and happy life together." I told him and squeezed his hand.

"I hope the same for you and Edward." He sighed and took a step back. "The only thing is now, I have to tell mother."

"Well I've got to tell all of them so..." I motioned to the guests.

"Good luck." He squeezed my hand again and made his way to sit beside his parents.

I slowly made my way to the stand and picked up the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen... I regret to inform you that the wedding you've come to see today is no longer happening."

The guest were shocked and getting restless. Shouting over each other wondering who would have to take my place since I refused to be married.

"This means Lord Mason will be taking the throne!" Aro jumped out of his seat. A victorious evil smile on his face.

Edward stepped forward. "No, I renounce my title and refuse to take postion of king."

"The boy is crazy! He's mad! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Aro went on quickly trying to cover up what Edward had said.

"No uncle you don't know what you're saying." Edward told him.

"Guards remove him!" Prime minsiter Elezar intstructed.

The guards picked up Aro and dragged him out of the church kicking and screaming.

Elezar broke into a coughing fit. "Make a motion." He coughed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Make a motion!" He coughed.

"Oh!" I said in understanding. "I'd like to propose that the marriage law be lifted."

"It's crazy! That's law has been there for hundreds of years!" Someone screamed outraged.

"Think about what you're trying to make me do here... Would any of you do this to your own daughters? Your granddaughter? Your neices? Would any of you have the heart to ask them to do what your asking me to do? Ask them to marry someone they didn't love?" I asked my voice breaking on the words.

"Stare them down. Guilt them." Elezar instructed.

"All in favour of abolishing the law say I." I told them and started to give them a pleading look.

It took a few minutes but eventually one by one they stood up. Then Marcus rose. "I say we eliminate the law. It's been a hundred years, I like change."

I felt so happy. I could believe that I'd gotten the marriage law lifted. I'd never felt prouder of myself.

Edward ran up to me and started spinning me around and kissed me. "I knew you could do it Bella."

I took his hand and went back to mic. "Oh and more information... Edward and I are engaged!"

The guests exploded again. They really weren't great with handling news.

"Your what?" Alice exploded. "When were you going to tell me that?"

"Well Ali, it only happened a little while ago." I shrugged. I knew she'd kill me later but I didn't really care.

I motioned to Riley to come over to me and took his microphone. "Tanya? Can I speak to grandma?"

I saw her hand her microphone to grandma. "Hello?"

"Grandma, just because I'm not getting married, doesn't mean that you shouldn't." I whispered. I knew how much she loved was plain as day.

"What do you mean darling?" She whispered back.

"This is your chance. Marry Carlisle." I grinned. I knew Carlisle could hear me and he moved to stand beside my grandmother.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but grandma got a huge smile on her face and they walked hand in hand to the alter.

"Pastor, would it be alright if you married us?" Grandma asked him cautiously when they were at the alter.

"Yes your majesty." He bowed to them and smiled.

He started to say the word as old as time that no one really listened to because they'd been heard so many times before.

"Do you Carlisle Cullen, take Queen Esme Platt Evenson as your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked.

" I do." Carlisle said. He looked happier then I'd ever seen him.

"Queen Esme Platt Evenson, do you take Carlisle Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked her.

"I do." Grandma looked overjoyed.

"And by the powers invested by me, I know prononce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor smiled widely at them.

Carlisle very slowly place a chaste kiss on grandma's lips.

"I can't wait til that's us." Edward murmured and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Neither can I. It's gonna be beautiful." I rested my head against his shoulder.

Renesmee ran towards us and jumped into my open arms. "Are we going to be a proper family?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes baby. From now on. We're gonna be mommy, daddy and you." I kissed her nose and craddled her to my chest. "I love you so much baby girl."

"I love you Momma." She snuggled contently against my chest.

Edward kept his arm around my waist as we slowly followed grandma and Carlisle out of the church. After are long journey... We'd finally managed to come together and be the family that Renesmee had always dreamed of having.

* * *

**Please please review thank you :) x**


	21. Finally a family

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Bestie Maddie. xx Ya legend! My Alice forever and always xx**

* * *

Chapter 21.

**BPOV**

"Bella, will you sit still? God you weren't this nervous at your last wedding!" Rose grumbled as she tried to braid my hair again.

"The last one didn't mean anything to me! This is Edward... I'm going to spend the rest of my life with! It's a scary thought." I was shaking and had almost bitten my nails clean off. Alice nearly killed me.

"Bella, if you don't stop bouncing around I'm gonna stab you in the eye with the eyeliner!" Alice muttered and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Sorry! I can't help it!" I gripped my hands to the bottom of the chair and tried to stop shaking.

"Bella, there is absolutely no need to freak out! It's Edward, he loves you there is no reason to completely loose it!" Rose stopped with my hair and pressed my shoulders.

"I know ya your right. Come on we're gonna be late." I mumbled as she moved back to my hair and started pulling and twisting it again.

"Okay, now Bella, don't kill me, but I've bought you a new wedding dress." Alice said gleefully and started bouncing up and down.

"You did what? Why?" I asked her. Why had she bought me a new dress? The one I had was just fine.

"There was this dress maker from France who I met while I was backpacking... Anyway point is I got you a new dress!" She was giddy and jumping about the place.

"Alice, will you stop with the dramatics and show her the dress already while we're young?" Rosalie sighed and stuck the two combs back into my hair.

"Close your eyes Bella!" Alice instructed as she ran out of the room.

"Rose, please tell me that she isn't serious?" I groaned. Alice was really taking this whole suprise wedding dress to extremes.

"Bella, if you want to make this wedding on time, then I'd recommend just doing whatever that crazy psycho suggests so we can leave." Rose muttered and started to examine her nails while we wait for Alice.

"Rose, are her eyes closed?" Alice called.

"Alice for God sake just bring in the dress while we're young!" She snapped. Rose and Emmett had been up... Celebrationing... Since Emmett and I had called off our wedding so neither of them had gotten alot of sleep.

"It's not my fault that you two are so active and haven't been getting any sleep." Alice chided and I felt her removing my p.j's and felt the slip of soft satin replacing it.

"Oh Alice! That dress is even more beautiful on her!" Rose gasped, her bad mood forgotten.

"Am I a visionary or what?" Alice asked and I could tell that she was grinning widely.

"Yeah, that's why when they were building the the wedding aisle you had to show them where everything went." I could tell that Rosalie was rolling her eyes.

"They had no vision! Can I help it they couldn't see the way to make it look perfect?" She huffed angrily.

"Yeah, about that, can I open my eyes so we can actually make it to the wedding on time?" I sighed. Going along with Alice was slowing us down rather then getting us there on time.

"Oh Bella! I thought you'd open your eyes." Alice said dumbly.

"Well obviously I haven't and I'm pretty sure we're going to be late, so can I please open my eyes?" I ased impaitently.

"Yeah... Oh wait. Let me just move the mirror." I heard shuffling and something being dragged along the floor. "Okay, yeah open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes. In the mirror was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her hair was in braids and the long flowing veil was pinned to it, with flowery patterns on it. It had long sleeves and a high neckline. The narrow sheath of the shimmering white dress flared out subtly at the train almost like a Calla Lilly. I turned around and the back was lacy see through, done up by perals. So much nicer then the one I'd worn before.

"Oh Bella! You really do look beautiful!" Tears formed in Alice's eyes as she took in the sight of me.

"You really do Bells." Rose nodded in agreement. Her silver dress shimmering as she moved.

"Okay, Rose, got tell Jasper that we'll be a few minutes while I get dressed. Then we'll be leaving in about... Twenty minutes." Alice instructed.

"Twenty minutes Alice? The wedding was supposed to have started ten minutes ago." Rose sighed and tapped her watch.

"We'll be fashionably late." Alice grinned and spun out of the room.

**OoOo**

"Okay Bella you really need to calm down. Carlisle is going to give you away and Jasper is best man and Emmett is a groom's man so it's just close friends and family here. His uncle isn't here and no info got leaked to the press, so just chill." Alice ordered.

"Okay, right yeah. Simple ceremony. Got it." I was finding it difficult to breath. Heck I was even having difficulty making my feet move.

"Bella! It's Edward at the end of the aisle. Just remember that!" Rose said soothingly.

Renesmee threw herself into my arms and cuddled into my chest. "You look beautiful Momma."

"Your the prettiest." I promised her, and pressed my forehead against hers.

"Nessie, come on, you need to go infront of Rosalie." Alice gently took the child out of my arms and placed her on the floor infront of Rosalie.

"What do I do?" She asked nervously. Renesmee always got shy around strangers. She thought they wouldn't like her. She usually hid her face in my hair, but today she couldn't.

"You just have to walk, through out the petals in the basket and the go and stand beside your daddy, okay?" Alice explained, while also trying to fix and straighten Renesmee's dress.

"Okay." She sounded a bit uncertain but when she looked at me she gave me a comforting smile.s

"Okay, people the music is starting. Nessie start walking now, okay?" Alice said gently and gave her a little push towards the aisle.

Nessie nodded and started moving a little uncertainly but when she caught sight of Edward she moved more confidently.

"Rose! Emmett! Go go!" He started pushing them.

"Would you watch the dress?" Rose snapped but linked her arm into Emmett's and they slowly, but gracefully glided down the aisle.

"She's a bit touchy." Alice stage whispered and I could hear Rose hiss.

I laughed lightly. They were so funny together. They were different, but the same, so they sometimes clashed which was fun.

"Okay, right, now Jaz we gotta go." She grinned and linked her arm into his.

"Yes ma'am." He said with his southern twang and they started to move up the aisle.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Carlisle appeared at my side..

"Yes grandpa." I stuck my tounge out at him and linked my arm into his.

"Funny kid. You can still call me Carlisle. You don't have to call me grandpa." He laughed with me.

"I don't have to because Renesmee calls you great-grandpa." I giggled. She'd gotten into the habit after Grandma and Carlisle had gotten married.

"Do I look old enough to be a great grandfather?" He asked me. "Wait no don't answer that."

"Just don't let me fall grandpa." I half joked with him.

"Well... I dunno... Your train is awful long..." He said hesitantly.

I elbowed him. "Don't joke. There is a very really chance that I'll fall."

"Don't worry Bella. I won't let you get fall. I'll get you safely to Edward." He promised me.

I heard the tradtional wedding march start and Carlisle and I slowly made our way around the corner and down the aisle. The only thing that stopped me from running to Edward, was that Carlisle was holding me back.

When I saw Edward my face broke into a wide grin. His forrest green eyes were focused intently on me, smiling brightly. His eyes were sparkling. I'd never seen him look happier. He was so beautiful when he smiled.

"Bella, slow down honey." Carlisle whispered. Luckily the aisle was short. I think Alice had designed it that way purposely.

When we reached the top of the aisle, Carlisle placed my hand in Edward's as part of the tradition. Edward gave my hand a comforting squeeze as we moved closer to the pastor.

He began to speak, but I couldn't hear or see anything or anyone else, other then Edward. His sparkling eyes focused on only me and his smile only for me and no one else.

"Do you Edward Anthony Mason, take Isabella Marie Swan Platt Evenson, to be you lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" He asked Edward.

"Edward turned briefly to look at him but then back at me. "I do." He said confidently.

"Isabella Marie Swan Platt Evenson, do you take Edward Anthony Mason, to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?" He asked me.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks but my eyes didn't leave Edward's face for one second. "I do."

"By the powers invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He smiled kindly as he said this.

Edward gently cradled my face between his two palms and kissed me softly on the lips. That wasn't enough. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly.

I never would have let go of him, if Renesmee hadn't of tugged at my dress. We pulled apart and looked down at her.

"Come here princess." Edward picked her up and put her up on his shoulders.

This was it. The start of us as a family. It finally started today. I couldn't think of a more perfect way.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support with this story guys... This is the second last chapter so please review and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. :)**

**Please review :)**


	22. Fairytale ending

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to My best friend in the whole world Maddie xxx The best artist and viola player ever! xx**

* * *

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I'd left Edward to sleep and got up earlier then I normally did. It was my last couple as hours as the princess because by three o clock I was going to be queen. I felt almost as nervous as I had the day I was marrying Edward. These were things I'dnever regret doing though. I knew as soon as the pastor pronounced us man and wife, my world, which had been turned upside down for the longest time now, seemed to all come together.

Since then grandma and I had been planning both her honeymoon and my corination. I'd also been helping Alice plan her wedding. Alice was getting all excited about her wedding because I wasn't just her best friend, but I would be the queen of the country. No matter how many times I tried to explain to her that I was still the same person I was before, she couldn't get over the fact that royalty was coming to her wedding.

"Bella, love? What are you doing up?" I heard Edward's voice at the end of the long halllway I'd been walking down.

I turned around to face him and smiled as he moved quickly towards me. "I couldn't sleep."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Why didn't you wake me? We could've gone for a walk around the gardens."

"You look too beautiful when you sleep. I couldn't wake." I snuggled into his side as we continued to walk.

"You watch me sleep?" He asked me curiously.

I nodded. "I love watching your eyes flicker and the rise and fall of your chest."

"That's not creepy at all." He laughed.

"Don't pull that crap, I know you watch me while I sleep. I've caught you doing it." I slapped him lightly. I couldn't count how many times in the last two weeks since we'd been married that I'd caught Edward watching me sleep.

"Yeah but it's not creepy when I do." He insisted.

"What is it when you do it?" I laughed at how stubborn he was sometimes.

"It's romantic when I do it."

I couldn't stop laughing. I was doubling over from how hard I was laughing. "Edward, it's not creepy when I do it either... I wouldn't exactly call you romantic though."

"Whatever, but it is still something beautiful." He stopped me and pushed me against the wall. He started to kiss me very passionatly.

"Well now that was some kiss Mr Mason." I grinned and leaned back in and kissed him softly again.

"Well you're the only one that I ever want to kiss like that, Mrs Mason." He kissed me back and ran his hands along my body.

"Mr Mason! Behave yourself!" I chided him, but bit my lip teasingly.

"Well your such a tease, it's hard to control myself." He started to kiss my neck softly.

"I don't think we have time to do this before my corination." I whispered but tilted my head back.

"Oh I'm sure we can make time." He murmured and pulled me along with him.

**OoOo**

He pulled my into our room and threw me down onto the bed. He quickly started to remove his shirt before he started to undress me.

"Awh thank you Edward!" Rosalie said for the enterance way.

"What the hell?" I sat up and glared at her and Alice.

"You need to get ready for the corination!" They yelled together.

"Give us like ten minutes?" Edward pleaded with them. He raked his eyes over my body and had such passion filled in his eyes.

"Nope I'm sorry. Now could you please get out?" Alice asked him sweetly.

He bit his lip and looked at me again. He almost seemed pain to have to leave. He dropped back down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Okay, okay, get out!" Rose shouted in frustration.

"Bye." I whispered as he slunk out of the room defeated.

"Why the hell did you two do that? Rose for the last month I have never once interupted you and Emmett!" I snapped at them when he'd closed the door.

"Well I'd never been going at it right before and important event." She pointed out.

"Half and hour, right before we had to get Bella ready for her wedding." Alice pointed out.

"Alice shut up!" She hissed at her.

"See? Now I didn't interupt that!" I shrieked at her.

"No, Alice did." She glared at her. "And techniqually Alice was the one who wanted to go after you as soon as she saw you sneaking in here."

I looked over at Alice and glared at her. "Why?"

"Because Jasper is busy... If not we would've been doing the same." She winked before disappearing into my wardrobe.

"Now why does she say stuff like that one minute then act sweet and innocent the next?" I asked Rosalie.

She shrugged. "It's just Alice."

They spent the next three hours trying to make me look beautiful. They pulled and tugged a brush through my hair and Rosalie started to use the curling iron on it. They had become my own personal stylists. Alice started to run the bronzer across my cheeks and she started to reshape my eyebrows. She also put on lip liner and lipstick.

"Now Bella, do you want to wear the perals that Esme got you for your eighteenth birthday or the dimond choker that Rosalie got you for Christmas?" Alice asked me as she stepped back and examined her handy work.

"Do I really get the option?" I sighed. If it was my choice I'd wear sweats to the ceremony.

"Well you wore the perals to your first wedding... Hmm lets go with the choker... I'll let you borrow my bracelet to match." Alice offering up her bracelet must be hard. Her dad had given it to her two weeks before he died. It had cost him a fortune but he wanted to give her something to remember her by.

"Ali... You don't have to_"

"Bella, your my best friend in this whole entire world. If I was going to lend it to anyone, it'd be you so wait here and I'll get the stuff." She gave me a small smile and disappeared.

When she came back she gently eased the dress over my make up. Then I felt the coldness of the choker on my neck and then the coldness of the bracelet on my wrist. I wouldn't look at myself in the mirror. I would freak myself out if I did that.

"Princess, quickly! Your grandmother is waiting." Tanya appeared in the doorway and motioned for me to come out into the hallway.

As we walked to the top of the stairs I noticed grandma standing on the opposite side. She smiled warmly at me and looked as beautiful as she always did. Her carmel hair was loose around her shoulders and her eyes were lit up with joy and pride.

"I'm so proud of you." She mouthed to me.

I grinned back. I finally felt like everything was going right. I had found love and I was able to take over and rule my country. It was one of the best moments of my life.

We carefully desended down the stairs at the same time. We both were smiling. All I could see were friends, family and board members. I saw Edward and Rensmee standing near the stage that had been constructed earlier that morning.

"Love you Momma." Renesmee called softly and streched out in Edward's arms to reach for me.

I stopped and kissed her softly on her curls. "Love you more."

I went up the where my grandmother was standing with the pastor that was overseeing the ceremony. He said some stuff that I didn't really follow. I was too busy looking at the people here to see this occasion. Rose was wrapped up in Emmett's arms were she belonged. Alice and Jasper weren't quite as affectionate but when they were together simply holding hands, the moment was so intimate that you'd look away to give them privacy. Edward and Renesmee were watching and smiling at me. It was insane how much I loved them.

The pastor the crown from my grandmother's head and placed it on mine, then took a small tiara and replaced the crown. Grandma stepped back to stand with Carlisle, while they also gave me a septer.

"Isabella Marie Swan Platt Evenson Mason, Queen of Trafos!" The announcer guy shouted as I took a step forward.

The crowd cheered me and bowed. As I was walking down Edward walked over to me.

"You did it honey." He whispered and hugged me tight as we walk out into the courtyard where they were expecting me to shoot a flaming arrow and light up the ring.

"I don't know if I can do this though." I bit my lip nervously as we got closer to the arrows.

"Remember the way I thought you Bella." He said encouragingly as him and Renesmee let me go to them alone. "Keep your arms lowered and touch your hand to your cheek."

I nodded as I picked up the bow. I let suck in a breath as I set up the bow. I postioned myself the way Edward had told me too, still holding my breath. I slowly released the arrow and watch it shoot through the dark sky. I didn't let out my breath til the I saw the arrow go through the ring and saw it go on fire.

Everyone started clapping and cheering, and there were even a few sighs of relief, probably most likely from Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. I rolled my eyes at them.

Edward and Nessie ran towards me. She leapt out of Edward's arms and jumped into mine.

"That was amazing Momma!" She clapped out of joy and threw her arms around my neck. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Someday you'll have to learn.. For your corination." I told her.

"Really?" She got all the excited at this.

I nodded then looked slyly at Edward. "That is unless someone tries to take it from you."

"Well if that happens Nessie, there is a good chance you'll fall in love." He replied and leaned down and kissed me passionatly.

"Yuck! Boys are icky!" She squealed.

I laughed at her child-like innocence. This was just so perfect. Edward had gone from being my worst enemy to my best friend/husband. Renesmee was my daughter and my two best friends were in love and found the guys of their dreams. Everything that has been going wrong, was finally right again. It was a happlily ever after to my very own fairytale.

* * *

**Anyone else remember when boys were icky? haha :)**

**Anyway so this is the end :( It's really sad :( I'm gonna miss my wonderful reviewers :(**

**Please for one last time review this story and let me know what you thought! :) thank you :) xxx**


End file.
